


【莱吉】烛烬

by engle89



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 109,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engle89/pseuds/engle89
Summary: 大公重生到同盟的故事莱吉 abo大公蹲在伊谢尔伦，俘虏交换时遇见陛下。被标记后发生的故事。此篇为原著向，基本不会偏离原著基调。
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 21





	1. 伊谢尔伦俘虏交换

为了配合银河帝国皇帝由谢夫二世的登基大赦，银河帝国和自由行星同盟之间进行了一场大规模的交换俘虏行动。这原本是莱茵哈特企图篡位，达成阴谋的一个小环节：通过这个交换俘虏计划，把间谍混入同盟军内部捣乱，而自己则能腾出功夫，放心地同门阀贵族联合起来的武力集团摊牌。令参谋长奥贝斯坦诧异的是，罗严克拉姆侯爵决定亲自作为帝国的代表，率领使节团前往伊谢尔伦要塞。

“阁下，恕我直言”，奥贝斯坦目无表情地一字一句道：“派遣米达麦亚或者罗严塔尔上将才是更为合理的选择，您应该留在国内处理以布朗胥百克和立典海姆为首的门阀贵族才是”。

莱茵哈特面无表情地坐在椅子里，食指轻轻地敲击桌面。

“卿的意见不无道理，但是...杨文理和齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯...我很想见他们一面”

“阁下想要见亚姆立札会战中将毕典菲尔特提督逼入困境的两人我能理解，但是想要成为霸主就不能被私人的情感误导，当务之急”

莱因哈特挥手打断奥贝斯坦的话，“这件事已经决定了，卿不必多言”，说罢起身走向接待室。

面对莱茵哈特无意识散发出的侵略性信息素，奥贝斯坦无动于衷，一丝不苟地继续履行自己的职责。身为beta的参谋长无法嗅出空气中信息素的变化，不像其他的alpha上将那样情绪容易被信息素影像，奥贝斯坦总能在任何时候作出冷静且理智的判断。

帝国的军队由少数的alpha精英与大量的beta组成，没有丝毫omega的踪影。鲁道夫大帝建国以来颁布的三性别行为准者与规范中，明确规定了omega不得参加任何军事和行政岗位。在鲁道夫的眼里，omega存在的意义只在于繁衍子嗣，他们不允许继承家族的头衔和财产，甚至没有主宰自己命运的权利。帝国境内的omega如果对自己的alpha不满，甚至无法提出离婚。

与银河帝国相反，自由行星同盟倡导个人权利与自由。同盟鼓励omega打破性别僵化，积极地参与社会活动，发表不同的意见，完成公民的义务。正是同盟的自由气息以及明面上的政治正确，齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯在军中的仕途畅通无阻。阿姆利扎一战后，晋升为中将，派遣至伊谢尔伦要塞，正式成为杨舰队的一员。

“没想到你把尤里安也带上了”，吉尔菲艾斯将手中的红茶递给杨。

“嘛，反正我身边总是得安排一位侍卫的，若是尤里安来担任我也乐得轻松”，杨说完喝了一口手中的红茶，“吉尔菲艾斯亲手泡的红茶自亚斯提会战以来就没有机会品尝，好怀念”。

谈话间，会客室的门被扣响，尤里安站在门外行了一个标准的军礼，“提督，我带卡介伦少将来了”。

身穿米黄色西装，还未换上军服的卡介伦一脸惬意地走进会客室，“我老婆说在她整理好行李之前叫我不要回去”。

杨忍不住揶揄：“原来卡介伦学长在家里也被当成大型垃圾啊”。

“你还敢说我，读士官学校时你们宿舍只有吉尔菲艾斯一人整理内务。尤里安来之前，你可是一直生活在垃圾堆里”，卡介伦一边和杨握手，一边反击道。

“就因为我不擅长整理东西，有关伊谢尔伦的相关事宜，都还是原封不动，多多拜托你喽”

卡介伦一副早就知道的表情，“我是不是不该来”

杨还想说些什么，会客室正中央桌子上的联络终端突然跳出副官菲列特利加的三维影像。

“阁下，海尼森作战本部打来了热线”

“帮我接通”

几秒后，库布里斯本部长的影像浮现于众人面前。

“银河帝国昨日提出与我们进行一场大规模的俘虏交换活动，预计两百万民同盟士兵”

“偏偏在这个时期提出？”，杨略微惊讶地看着本部长。

“总之政府已经同意并且希望在伊谢尔伦举行交换仪式”，库里斯本部长顿了顿，“我接下来要去巡视周围星域的军事设施，那么祝各位顺利”，语毕便切断了通讯。

全程旁听的吉尔菲艾斯适时地低下头，脑海里浮现出前一世的记忆。从时间前后来推断，看来莱茵哈特大人终于找到时机，腾出手清理帝国内的门阀贵族们。红发青年再次想到威斯达朗特的两百万平民，内心暗叹了一口气。重来一次，很多事情脱离了原本的轨迹，不该出现在自由行星同盟的自己此时正和伊谢尔伦里的同僚们谈笑风生。很多事情变了，很多事情也没有改变。命运的齿轮就像一台老式的蒸汽火车，呼啸着飞驰在铁轨上。宇宙注定要再次染满鲜血。高大英俊的红发青年站在杨的左方，蔚蓝色的眼眸里，复杂的情绪上下翻腾。

“为什么帝国选择如此敏感的时期提出俘虏交换？”，随后的会议上，副参谋长派特里契夫提出疑问，“通常都是在较为安稳的时候才会进行俘虏交换”。

“帝国方面给出的理由是新皇由谢夫二世即位时所颁布的恩赦”，要塞副司令吉尔菲艾斯答道。

原来是这样，众人恍然大悟地点头。

“但那可能只是表面上的理由”，杨开口，“罗严克拉姆侯爵似乎决定要和贵族们进行武力斗争”

“具体怎么说？”，驻留机动舰队副司令费雪问道。

“也就是说，这是他们让同盟在这段期间无法对帝国出兵而拟定好的策略”，吉尔菲艾斯淡淡地补充。

杨点点头，“以俘虏交换之名，让情报员混入，煽动同盟内部的不满分子，使同盟军分裂”

众人听完，皆露出惊讶的神情，陷入沉默。

“怎么会这样”，参谋长莱姆难以置信地低语。

“那么要拒绝罗严克拉姆侯爵的要求吗？”，先寇布首先打破沉默。

“不可能的，政府已经同意接受，而我们自由行星同盟建国的宗旨便是以人民的利益和选择为准，军方没有拒绝的权力。况且这些只是我个人的论断，没有任何证据”。

“要不要派人去调查归国士兵，找出对方混入其中的情报人员？”，派特里契夫提议。

莱姆摇摇头，“那是不可能的。混杂在两百万人中，根本没办法找”。

“话说回来，不知道当年的林奇少将会不会在俘虏里”，吉尔菲艾斯突然开口。

“林奇？”亚典波罗有些茫然地反问。

“九年前艾尔法西尔战役后抛弃平民坐军舰逃走却被帝国俘虏的就是林奇少将”，菲列特利加解释着，“听说他的妻子和儿女也与他断绝关系，划清界限”。

“那样的人就算回来也会遭人鄙视吧”，亚典波罗两手撑在脑袋后评价道。

会议桌另一端的杨若有所思。

“吉尔菲艾斯提供了另一种思路”，先寇布再次开口，“也许我们可以先试着派人监视这个贪生怕死的懦夫，毕竟他在同盟内也混不下去，如果罗严克拉姆侯爵这时许以好处，那么倒不如做个彻彻底底的卑鄙小人，恬不知耻地苟活于世”

“下官这就去安排”，得到杨的点头首肯后，莱姆拿起桌上的文件，走出会议室。

“我已经想到对策啦，过些天就和比克古长官商量”，莱姆走后，杨对着众人说道。

散会后，先寇布凑到亚典波罗跟前，“你有没有闻道海盐的味道？”

“哈？没有啊”，亚典波罗一脸莫名其妙。这位信奉独身主义的alpha出了名的对信息素不敏感，不过到底是他天生如此还是刻意为之，伊谢尔伦里有两种说法。

“嘛，早晚我们会知道的”，先寇布并没有继续和亚典波罗探讨，而是看着吉尔菲艾斯离去的身影。

宇宙历797年，帝国历488年2月19日，莱茵哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆侯爵率领使节团前往伊谢尔伦交换俘虏，仪式过后便是庆祝宴会。

宴会的主旨为接待远道而来的使节团，但是平时战场上互喊叛乱军和专制者的士兵们似乎无法快速转换思维，因此同盟的军官便只和同盟的军官聊天，帝国的便只和帝国的军官聊天。其中只有罗严塔尔与同盟omega士官们相谈甚欢，堪称宴会两大阵营之间的费沙自治领。

莱茵哈特拿着一杯白葡萄酒，站在宴会的中央，被随行的帝国文官们簇拥在中间。

“不愧是罗严克拉姆阁下，此次的俘虏交换进行得异常顺利”

“是啊，银河帝国也能把将士们接回家，真是可喜可贺”

...

莱因哈特心不在焉地敷衍周围恭维的话语，视线不经意地落在同盟军里的红头发高个子青年身上。此时的莱因哈特已经二十岁，修长而匀称的身躯散发着优雅而精悍的协调感，耀眼的金黄色头发比刚成年时长了许多，看起来就像是狮子的鬃毛。洁白无瑕的肌肤和秀丽端正的眼睛，仿佛集造化女神的宠爱于一身。只是在他那天使般的冰蓝眼眸里，总不时放射出锐利而令人不敢正视的目光，让人不敢轻易接近。

杨没有参加宴会。仪式结束后，他提出需要回司令卧室补觉，将宴会的一切事宜推给吉尔菲艾斯。吉尔菲艾斯原本不想参加宴会，但常年与杨相处养成的习惯和他爱操心的性格忍不住作祟，最后只得无奈地接手杨布置的任务。为了以防万一，他事先回房打了一支抑制剂，才穿戴好礼服出席宴会。

与周围的同僚们简单地寒暄后，吉尔菲艾斯发现莱茵哈特不知道什么时候走到了自己的身边，将手中的另一杯酒递给他。

“吉尔菲艾斯，你果然如传闻中一样风采照人”，莱茵哈尔特将手中的酒杯举起，吉尔菲艾斯则习惯性地与他碰杯，尽数将酒饮下。

“罗严克拉姆侯爵”，一口气将酒喝完的吉尔菲艾斯才发觉身体有一些不对劲，将其归为饮酒后正常的晕眩，吉尔菲艾斯接着说道：“目前只是我个人的推断，但接下来的内战，还请您小心”。

刹那之间，莱茵哈特端着酒的手在空中停了一下，但他装作一副若无其事的样子完成了一连串的动作，将空酒杯随意放在身旁的桌子上，从路过的侍者手里又拿来一杯。

“你说内战？”

“您明白我指的是什么”，吉尔菲艾斯毫不畏惧地看向莱茵哈尔特冰蓝色的眼眸，“请不要大意”

莱茵哈特静静地听完，“你的确是个极为敏锐的人”

吉尔菲艾斯淡淡地笑了，莱茵哈特大人还像曾经一样。就算没有自己的陪伴，雄狮也不会停下远征的步伐。

莱茵哈特与吉尔菲艾斯此时站得极近，鼻尖缠绕着若有若无的海盐味，他有些鬼使神差地抬起手，将对方的红色头发缠绕在手指上，有一搭没一搭地把玩。他的动作极其自然熟练，好像两人今天不是第一次见面，而是相识已久的好友。吉尔菲艾斯的鼻尖满是热牛奶的味道，习惯性地低下头，任由金发青年梳理自己的头发。

“呀，没想到多年独身的吉尔菲艾斯中将其实暗恋罗严克拉姆侯爵已久，深藏不漏啊”，波布兰难得地没有在酒会上勾搭伊谢尔伦的omega们，反而与其余幕僚们站在一起。

“罗密欧与朱丽叶，连发色都是一致的”，高尼夫在一旁补充。

“如果朱丽叶被诱拐了，我们伊谢尔伦的一万艘军舰会倾巢而出，届时必然是一段惊心动魄的追击战，正好你也可以看到真正意义上的实弹演习”，亚典波罗一手搭在尤里安的肩上评论道。

众人的谈话被莱姆少将的轻咳打断，“真是的，这帮唯恐天下不乱的人”，沉稳的参谋长大人黑着脸，在心里默默地说道。

当众人的目光聚集过来时，焦点中心的吉尔菲艾斯感到生理上的一股烦躁。显然，注射抑制剂后不宜饮酒，而被莱因哈特“引诱”而忘记这条警告的吉尔菲艾斯不仅喝了两杯酒，而且与一位没有伴侣的alpha近距离亲密接触。单方面吸入过量的信息素导致他的大脑有些晕眩，全身的血液加快循环，出了一层薄汗。莱茵哈特几分钟后也察觉了吉尔菲艾斯的不对劲，他敏锐地捕捉到空气中浓郁的海盐味，不着痕迹地让吉尔菲艾斯靠在自己身上，以免让其余人看出端倪。

“罗严克拉姆侯爵，对不起”，吉尔菲艾斯在莱茵哈特耳边软软地说道。

“不用道歉”，莱茵哈特答道，“我送你去休息”

听到这话，吉尔菲艾斯挣扎了一番，无奈地发觉自己连走路的力气也没有，只得听从莱茵哈特的建议，“谢谢您”

“以后别用敬语，私下里，你可以叫我莱茵哈特”，一手挥退想要上前帮忙的帝国卫兵们，莱茵哈特凑在齐格飞耳边轻轻说道。

几乎被半抱着进入卧室的吉尔菲艾斯神智早已模糊，他不是一个轻易受到信息素影响的omega，然而莱茵哈特的信息素对他而言是宛如死门一般的存在，只需要一点点，就能掌控他的身体，甚至诱导发情。

莱茵哈特把几乎整个身体都挂在自己身上的人扶到床边，伸手把对方外套的扣子解开，试图帮助吉尔菲艾斯降低体温。他拉开床头柜的抽屉，在里面翻找类似抑制剂一类的药物。饶是金发青年这样对谈情说爱不感兴趣的人，也发觉这位同盟军的omega中将体温高的不正常，隐隐有发情的趋势。还在军校时，莱茵哈特就见过带omega侍从来报道的贵族子弟们。闲暇时，alpha们隐晦而又下流的对话他也能偶尔听见。有些不知好歹的人甚至嘲讽他应该是个躺在床上服侍人的omega而不是alpha，当然，他们的下场大多是被揍趴在地上。碍于姐姐安妮罗杰在皇帝心中的地位，没有人敢在明面上惩罚他，可是私底下，莱茵哈特也吃过几次暗亏。

成为罗严克拉姆侯爵后，贵族们看莱茵哈特的眼神逐渐发生变化。有一些老派的，历史可以追溯至鲁道夫大帝的家族们看向他时除了轻蔑，其中也夹杂些嫉妒的成分。就连缪肯贝尔将军，经过亚斯提会战后，也不得不承认被自己称为金发小子的青年的确拥有与地位所匹配的才华。另一些低等贵族，或是因先前的皇位争夺而得罪现任皇帝的，在朝中不怎么得势的人看向他的眼神则逐渐充斥着谄媚和利用。元帅府的侍从里，时常有一些omega混入其中，企图用自己的信息素诱惑帝国的常胜英雄。有些大胆的，还会算准发情的时期，期待罗严克拉姆侯爵能被信息素冲昏头而标记自己。莱茵哈特虽然从未中招，但是本就军务繁忙的他并不能抽出许多精力来整顿府邸的人事问题，一度十分头疼，直到将奥贝斯坦上校纳入麾下。

经历几次不愉快的碰瓷之后，莱茵哈特或多或少知道一些应急措施。他将接满温水的杯子递到吉尔菲艾斯手边，诱劝对方喝些水，好补充流失的体液。接着，他撕开抑制剂的包装，按照说明书，抬起吉尔菲艾斯的左臂，淡色地液体被推入对方的体内。然而五分钟后，吉尔菲艾斯的体温不降反升。他难耐地扯着衬衫的扣子，空气中的海盐味浓郁地呛人。

“莱茵哈特大人”，全身灼热，意识模糊的红发青年睁开眼睛，张开双手环住莱茵哈特的脖子，像曾经一般靠在对方肩上。莱茵哈特僵住，吉尔菲艾斯灼热的呼吸刮过耳边，内心的欲望蠢蠢欲动。

“请您...一定要拿下宇宙”。

“你觉得我能拿下宇宙？”

“除了您以外，还有谁能做到呢？”，吉尔菲艾斯软糯低哑的声音撞击着莱茵哈特的耳膜，如同猫爪般挠得人心痒。与此同时，横跨半个宇宙，终于找到自己半身的狂喜足以让莱茵哈特的理智燃烧殆尽。毫不犹豫地咬上吉尔菲艾斯露在自己眼前的脖颈，大量的alpha信息素随着这个动作注入体内。

“哈...啊哈”，渴望已久的alpha信息素使吉尔菲艾斯昏昏沉沉的大脑暂时得以清明，然后恢复理智不久的他才发现和莱茵哈特的姿势有多么暧昧，对方坚硬的部位正抵在自己下面，下一秒，他感受到莱茵哈特缓缓地推进，直到完全没入。那种感觉深入骨髓，让他无法抑制地颤抖。

自出生以来，莱茵哈特从没有如此愉快。他的心中有一种饥渴。消灭黄金树王朝，建立新银河帝国，征服自由行星同盟，吞并费沙自治领，支配了全人类，拿下宇宙之后，这种心灵饥渴就能彻底的获得满足吗？他曾以为没有任何东西能满足这种心灵上的需求，只有借着不断地战斗，不断地获胜，不断地征服来对抗心灵的饥渴，直到碰见吉尔菲艾斯。无与伦比的满足感令莱茵哈特发狠地挤进吉尔菲艾斯的身体，情欲顺着血液循环全身。

吉尔菲艾斯承受着莱茵哈特狂风暴雨般地挺弄，omega的身体将疼痛与快乐一并接收。他无意识地挺腰，双腿抬起迎合对方。只知道前进的莱茵哈特每次都用尽全力撞入吉尔菲艾斯的身体，继而整根拔出，omega私处分泌的液体随着大开大合的动作流出，打湿了身下的床单。

吉尔菲艾斯的呻吟随着莱茵哈特的撞击陡然升高，生殖腔不知什么时候悄悄打开。腔内的软肉绞紧莱茵哈特，对方离去时挽留一般恋恋不舍，逼得没有丝毫经验的罗严克拉姆侯爵没挺过几下便扣住吉尔菲艾斯的腰。胀大的结牢牢卡住出口，射精的同时，莱茵哈特张嘴再次咬上吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，彻彻底底地标记了他。

三天后，伊谢尔伦紧急召开了一场会议。

“大家都是吉尔菲艾斯中将的熟人，那么想必他和罗严克拉姆侯爵一起度过发情期这件事情你们也都知道了”，莱姆中将皱着眉头缓慢说道，“既然当事人之一的罗严克拉姆侯爵已经离开，我们也要采取一些必要的行动，以免事态进一步恶化”。

“恶化？”，先寇布挑眉。

“简而言之，在场的单身alpha们，想个办法帮吉尔菲艾斯掩盖事实吧”，杨的视线扫过波布兰，先寇布和亚典波罗。

亚典波罗毫不犹豫地拒绝，“我和独身主义交往这么多年，不能弃之不顾”。

众人接着看向波布兰。

号称采花大盗的波布兰结结巴巴地说：“虽然..我肩负着安慰伊谢尔伦omega们的使命，可是...吉尔菲艾斯提督，我从来没想过”。

见他不情不愿的样子，大家也不好勉强，只好把期待的目光转向先寇布。

“我倒是无所谓，反正我的信息素也是牛奶味的”，先寇布不在意地耸耸肩，“你们直接对外宣布好了”。

然而先寇布不知道的是，日后的一场意外，让杨的身上也沾染了牛奶的气息。不知情者眼里，他彻底成了玩弄伊谢尔伦两个最高长官的渣男。


	2. 秃鹰袭来

“你不觉得费沙的警告有很深的含义吗？”  
“只是杨提督看起来不是这么大胆的人”，国防委员长尼古拉庞提端坐在另一侧的沙发上。在这位政客眼里，态度散漫的杨文理实在与军事独裁这四个字沾不上边。  
“这或许是一种看法，但他也可能迫无无奈而顺着历史的洪流登上顶点。而且未必一定就是利用武力”，特留尼西特耐心地解释着，“你看看全国人民对他的期望有多高，三十出头的上将，又是不败的名将，而且还单身。如果他出来从政，一定会以最高票当选”  
“如果是这样的话，他会成为我们碍眼的存在”，尼古拉提恍然大悟地点头。  
“他身边的吉尔菲艾斯中将也很麻烦。姑且不论他与杨文理不相上下的军事才华，我听说他在政治家里也有着不错的人气。路易.荷旺，姜.列贝罗对他的评价都很高”，特留尼西特起身走向办公桌，“为了以防万一，我们得把这颗芽拔掉。这件事先交给你处理，具体方法可以去请教国立中央自治大学的校长奥贝里拉，他会教你”  
“是”  
另一边，还不知道即将发生什么的杨瘫在椅子上。去年镇压救国军事委员后，伊谢尔伦迎来了难得的清净。除了先前那场小规模的接触战，忙于整理内政的罗严克拉姆公爵一时半会儿抽不出时间出兵。没有什么比悠闲的时光更让自己愉快了，杨愉快地想到。  
“哟，尤里安”，亚典波罗叫住准备去泡红茶的尤里安，凑到他跟前，“听说了吗?”  
面对尤里安困惑的表情，亚典波罗坏笑着说：“有一天早上，先寇布老大从omega军官A少尉的房里走出来，正好撞见路过的beta下士霍尔特。受不了先寇布出轨的霍尔特当下就提出了一对一决斗，然后被撂倒在蔷薇骑士团的训练室。从那以后的一周里，先寇布把一打beta和alpha送进医疗班，惹得B中尉冲他发了好大一通脾气，结果第二天先寇布又被人看见从B中尉的房间里走出来”  
“听说找先寇布约架的人已经排到下个月了”，完成训练的波布兰吹了个口哨，“谁让我们的吉尔菲艾斯提督人气爆棚，半个伊谢尔伦都是他的粉丝”  
与此同时，作为话题中心的吉尔菲艾斯此时正拿着一份物资申报表等杨签字。没人能否认吉尔菲艾斯是一位全能型的提督。除了与杨不相上下的舰队指挥才能，吉尔菲艾斯在后勤上的才能也减轻了卡介伦的压力，全身上下没有一个死角便是卡介伦对其的评价。  
“杨，再过一段时间，我该被调走了”，吉尔菲艾斯取走申报表顺手递给身旁的卡介伦，“但是军部的人事我也插不上嘴”  
“说实在的，最近连我都有些怕我们敬爱的元首阁下”，卡介伦皱着眉，一脸凝重地将文件放下。  
“特留尼西特议长他怎么啦？”，杨几乎半眯着眼睛，懒洋洋地问道。  
“我觉得他作为政客的生命力异于常人，阿姆利扎的战败和上次的政变，本来都应该是他的致命伤，结果局势反而变得对他有利，现在整个军方全被特留尼西特派的人给控制”。  
“我猜议长很快就会采取行动孤立你了”，吉尔菲艾斯叹气，“单纯地从拉帮结派攥取特权这一点来看，自由行星同盟的政府高层和高登巴姆王朝的门阀贵族们并无区别”  
“国父们正是为了防止这样的事情才撰写了同盟宪章和同盟基本法，不过大家遵不遵守是另一件事情”，杨将贝雷帽套在食指上，一边转一边说。  
“我们正在讨论你的事情，不败的杨，作为主人公能不能多拿出一些干劲来”，卡介伦皱起眉头，做出嫌弃的样子，把手里的文件推给杨，“比如从处理政务开始？”  
杨抬头看了一眼卡介伦递来的表格，伸出手，很自然地把文件推到坐在会议桌右边的吉尔菲艾斯面前。“船到桥头自然直，卡介伦前辈”  
卡介伦起身走到红发青年的身边，把放在他面前的文件再一次推到杨的茶杯边。“吉尔菲艾斯又不是阁下的老婆，能一直帮忙批改文件，快点拿出司令官的样子来”，语毕，卡介伦“好心”地从口袋里掏出一只钢笔，递给黑发青年。“只是签字而已，这一点总能做到吧”  
被卡介伦一番话揶到的杨“不情不愿”地拧开笔盖，在文件下方签上自己的名字。“这下你总该满意了”  
卡介伦轻轻地点点头，从杨手里拿过文件，重新回到堆积如山的公文中。

正如众人所预测一般，3月9日，自由行星同盟政府传召杨文理回首都的命令抵达伊谢尔伦要塞。既然是同盟政府的命令，作为共和主义政府的一名军人，杨不得不按照要求回到海尼森。临行前，吉尔菲艾斯把菲列特利加叫到一旁，递给她一张纸条。  
“吉尔菲艾斯中将，这是？”  
“塞西尔.黑格是费沙的商人，这个时期他应该在同盟谈生意，纸上写了他的联系方式。以前他欠我个人情，如果杨提督作为公民的权利收到侵害时，你可以去找他”  
“阁下，谢谢您的信任。但是您为什么不直接交给杨提督呢？”  
“杨觉得这些事很麻烦”，吉尔菲艾斯苦笑道，“按他的说法，如果什么事都考虑的话，那就连睡午觉的时间都没有了。这次他不肯带着尤里安，许多事麻烦你了，格林希尔大尉”。  
菲列特利加淡紫色的双眸看向吉尔菲艾斯，行了一个标准的军礼。去年，当知道父亲是政变主谋时，她心里便已有觉悟。但是那时杨提督却宽宏大量地对她说：“你不在的话，我会很为难...”。这一句话支撑着菲列特利加直到现在，也将是往后支撑她的一大精神支柱。无论如何，都要保护好杨提督，带着这样的觉悟，菲列特利加登上开往海尼森的军舰。

4月10日，也就是在杨离开之后的一个月，伊谢尔伦要塞的中央指挥室接到报告，一个直径四十至四十五公里的人工天梯正在空间跃出，质量约四十兆吨。  
“兆？”，卡介伦听到这个数值心中一惊，“看来是类似的要塞”  
要塞防御指挥官先寇布少将以半开玩笑的口接道：“搞不好罗严克拉姆公想给我们个惊喜，派遣一个盛大的迎亲团来伊谢尔伦”  
耿直的莱姆少将瞪视先寇布的侧脸：“事情本身只怕并不简单。与一月份的遭遇战相比，敌人这次的兵力相当庞大”。  
卡介伦苦涩地说道：“伊谢尔伦要塞出了名的易守难攻，只是”  
亚典波罗将贝雷帽扔在地上，双手抱拳，“只是我们不知道以伊谢尔伦的主炮，来攻击伊谢尔伦的防御墙，哪个会赢”  
“事态紧急，必须请杨提督立刻从海尼森回来”，派特里契夫脱口而出。然而说出去的瞬间，副参谋长便后悔了，他这么说可能冒犯了吉尔菲艾斯提督。  
吉尔菲艾斯毫不介怀。从发现要塞开始到现在他没有说过一句话，通讯兵们看着一言不发的副司令，悲观地想着自己命不久矣，毕竟伊谢尔伦即将面临史无前例的可怕挑战。吉尔菲艾斯盯着眼前无比熟悉的秃鹰要塞，不禁感到一阵反胃。不再去想安森巴哈狰狞的笑脸和莱茵哈尔特大人紧紧握住的那只手，红发青年摇头晃去脑里的杂念，操纵手里的计算机，将秃鹰要塞的画面调到最大。  
“虽然帝国军拥有庞大的舰队，但是战术上我们有利”，吉尔菲艾斯的一席话将众人的目光自引过来。  
“帝国军此次的目的为占领这座伊谢尔伦要塞而并非控制伊谢尔伦回廊。他们要考虑的是消灭伊谢尔伦的驻留部队，而我们只需守住这里，等杨提督带舰队来前后夹击他们。从任务的难易程度上来看，我们的更简单”，吉尔菲艾斯看着屏幕上的要塞继续说道，“如果我是帝国军的司令，会干脆地把自己的要塞撞向伊谢尔伦，然后再从别的地方拉个要塞到回廊来，夺取这片空域的控制权”。  
“可是阁下，您怎么知道敌军不会将要塞直接撞过来呢？”，莱姆少将疑惑地问。  
“如果他们一开始就打算同归于尽，屏幕上的舰队现在不会冲着我们过来，大概敌军想以那座要塞为根据点打舰队战。而等他们意识到对撞策略时，我们也有其他的办法”。  
吉尔菲艾斯走到屏幕前，伸手指向秃鹰要塞上的动力引擎。  
“要塞不可能自己长翅膀穿越一万光年的距离，帝国应是借助这些动力引擎才能实现这么大质量的空间跳跃。尽管挪动秃鹰要塞听起来不可思议，但只要细想其中的原理，就会发现和一般的战舰驱动方式并无区别。只要破坏引擎群中的一个，就能破坏对方的引擎推进轴”  
“对啊”，派特里契夫忍不住拍手，“无论飞船还是人工天体，引擎轴原则上必须严密地贯通整个船体的中心，航空机械理论课的第一节课教授就和我们狠狠强调过。如果违反这项法则，不但会迷失前进的方向，而且会变成以中心为重心不断打转的状态。即便关掉动力装置，也会因为惯性而一直转下去”。  
“也就是说，当对方的要塞进入雷神之锤的射击范围时，我们就能用这一招化解危机？”  
视线扫过众人兴奋的目光，吉尔菲艾斯点头又摇头。  
“用这个方法，我们的确可以在短时间内解决帝国军。但是...我想尽可能的拖延时间”  
“毕竟前线的伊谢尔伦战况危急，意味着杨提督的平安归来”，先寇布一针见血地指出。  
“正是”，吉尔菲艾斯的视线透过伊谢尔伦要塞巨大的索敌屏幕，朝巴拉特星系的方向望去。  
于是，超光速通讯自伊谢尔伦要塞飞速传至后方。  
“四月十日，帝国军携移动式巨大要塞大举入侵伊谢尔伦回廊！情势危急！请求支援！”


	3. 审问会

一个月以来，杨在审问会上饱受折磨。从他抵达海尼森开始便一直被软禁在宿舍里，除了吃饭睡觉，什么都不能做。三餐虽然十分丰盛，但是每天的菜色却一成不变。尤其是早餐后只能喝咖啡，最让他受不了。如果尤里安在身边，就会给他泡一杯香气四溢的锡兰红茶，若是加点白兰地，那是最好不过。就算用同样的食材，尤里安也会在烹饪手法上稍作变化，不至于每天单调乏味，他的手艺无与伦比，就连吉尔菲艾斯也比不上。自己的好友对菜肴的要求很低，并且只会一些德式菜肴。不幸的是，杨对煮猪肉，香肠和酸菜的喜爱程度并不高。有时候忙起来，吉尔菲艾斯每天只喝加了鸡蛋清的黑啤酒。  
审问会的召开时间并不固定，由于尼古拉庞提和奥贝里拉等人都有自己的工作，他们并不能全心全力地处理有关杨的事情。况且这场审问会本身的目的并不在于审问的结果，而是在于重复相似的问题来折磨杨的耐性，让他不好受罢了。审问会时开时停，杨在百无聊赖中写好了自己的辞呈，准备见机递出。早知如此，当初就不该帮同盟拿下伊谢尔伦要塞，杨有些后悔地想。但他同时又坏心眼地想着如果此时敌军来袭，不知委员会的成员们打算如何收尾善后。  
与杨每天倒在床上虚度时光不同，副官菲列特利加则是陷入了一场与特留尼西特政府间的苦战。  
自从遭到强行将杨提督带走的贝准将的刻薄辱骂之后，菲列特利加带上路易.马逊前去拜访比克古司令。然而，身居宇宙舰队司令长官的比克古上将惊讶地表示自己完全不知道杨提督回到海尼森参加审问会的事情。  
“说来惭愧，大尉”，比克古提督无奈地放下手中的茶杯，“自从去年的军事政变之后，军队的名声一落千丈。特留尼西特一派便趁机利用手里的人事权，调走了许多人，并且将空出的职位全安排给了他们自己的亲信。虽然我和库布里斯本部长竭力反对他们的做法，但是由于去年政变中我们毫无作为，反而被那些人冷嘲热讽”  
菲列特利加的心中不禁一寒，她脸色苍白地看着对面的老提督，“真不知道说什么才好...我不晓得会给您带来这么大的麻烦”  
比克古提督迎上菲列特利加的目光，看着她苍白的脸色，抚慰道：“没事，既然你已经告诉我原委，那么我一定会尽力协助你们”。  
“不会给您添麻烦吗？”  
比克古笑道：“不会，那帮人再怎么横行霸道，也不能明面上违反民主的原则”  
有了比克古的公开支持，停泊在军用宇宙港的瑞达II号，没有再被监视。禁足舰内的官兵们成功地恢复自由之身，开始协助菲列特利加的救援行动。然而一切进展得并不顺利。虽然比克古和其好友姜.列贝罗的帮助让菲列特利加成功查到关押杨的大楼，但是对方却宣称因涉及国家机密而拒绝让他们入内。在第二次见到贝准将后，菲列特利加以在媒体中曝光为威胁要求释放杨提督，但是贝准将却叫嚣没人敢报道杨提督的事情。让情况进一步雪上加霜的是媒体大幅度报道她和杨提督之间的桃色新闻。访谈会上，主持人隐晦地表示，杨提督没有罢免去年政变主谋的亲属是因为他们两个之间存在不正当的关系，毕竟beta和omega成为情侣也不是什么稀奇事儿。一切都是信息素，主持人在电视里笑得一脸暧昧。  
走投无路时，菲列特利加终于想起吉尔菲艾斯提督交给自己的纸条。  
当她按照联系方式给塞西尔.黑格打电话后，对方毫不犹豫地答应帮助她，并且约好见面地点。  
“大尉，我觉得塞西尔.黑格不一定可靠”，马逊准尉陪菲列特利加坐在三月兔亭的一隅，警惕地盯着大门的入口。  
“但是我们没有其他的办法。吉尔菲艾斯提督是杨提督的好友，我相信他”，菲列特利加一边安抚同样因为杨提督一事而焦躁抑郁的马逊准尉，一边后悔自己没有早点想起吉尔菲艾斯给的好意，直到陷入僵局。  
“你们好”，一位身着蓝色西装的青年在靠近他们的一桌坐下，“确定没被跟踪吗？”  
壮硕的黑人挺起背，以浑厚的声音应道：“没有”，在对方仍然有些怀疑的目光中补充道：“我和格林希尔大尉乘坐地铁前来，临出站前换了衣服，混在人群中走到了这里”  
塞西尔这才略微放心地拿起餐桌上作为样品的麻薯球丢入嘴中。  
“黑格先生，之前在电话里我已经简略地向您说明了我们现在的处境”，菲列特利加坐直身体，看着眼前的男人，“军部并不理会我们的交涉，民间的新闻媒体也不敢报道。就连我们自己发到网上的视频也被第一时间删除封号”。  
“政府的一贯做法，亏得我们还号称拥抱民主共和”，塞西尔边吃边耸肩，“说句实话，特留尼西特政府已经完全控制了新闻媒界，你听说爱德华委员会事件吗？”  
菲列特利加点点头，姜.列贝罗曾在碰面时沉痛地讲述过这件事。  
“费沙不一样。虽然费沙有自治领主，但是政府机关从不限制我们的言论。真正的自由都市，商人之城”，塞西尔得意洋洋地向同盟的二人炫耀，“一旦政治权力与新闻媒体相互挂钩，你们的民主主义将丧失批判及自省的能力”  
“在探讨制度之前，请问您有何具体的解决方案呢？”，马逊眼看对方有长篇大论的趋势，快速地打断了对方的演说。  
塞西尔也意识到自己似乎偏题了，他清了清嗓子，“杨提督此时应在后勤部的大楼，而正好前些天，有一位后勤部的beta中士给我提供了两份文件。一份是传召杨提督参加审问会的正式命令文件，另一份则是一段从监控录像里扒下来的审问会视频”。  
菲列特利加心里一惊，她又想起杨提督前往海尼森时叫她留意费沙的那段谈话。  
“同盟的媒体不敢报道，费沙的媒体却没有这些限制。我会先安排费沙的媒体扔出舆论炸弹，然后再用视频网站播放事先录好的专访，让泄密者主动披露自己的身份。当然，beta中士那时人已经在费沙了，同盟和费沙并没有引渡条约。届时事态怎么发展，全靠同盟的民众们。至于杨提督会像历史上曾经共和国中的那位大人一样拒不合作，最终被政府放逐，还是民众出于惋惜名将的心理，联合在一起谴责政府”，塞西尔拿起最后的麻薯球塞入口中，含糊不清地继续说下去：“无论如何，同盟就像一条驶向欧西里斯的小船，前途渺茫”  
菲列特利加被对方温和的笑容看得倒抽一口冷气，随即镇定地答道：“麻烦您了”  
塞西尔摆摆手，“吉尔菲艾斯是我的朋友。况且，这次就当还他的债”

宇宙历798年，帝国历489年4月5日，费沙之声扔出了第一颗舆论炸弹：国防委员长尼古拉庞提命令驻守伊谢尔伦的杨提督悄悄返回海尼森出席审问会。在其乘坐瑞达II号抵达海尼森之后，便被奉命前来迎接的官员强行接走。之后委员会将杨提督软禁于后勤部的一所大楼之中，人身自由受到不人道的限制。

4月6日，由费沙直接控股的香普尔日报发布了经由尼古拉庞提签字的正式命令文件和审问会的监控视频，同盟境内一片哗然。  
“提督，你是一位优秀的军人，但是你对战争的本质似乎并不了解”视频中的中央自治大学校长奥贝里拉得意地长篇大论着，“你知道吗，战争是文明的产物，更是消除国际以及国内矛盾最聪明的手段。人类是一种很容易堕落的生物，尤其在缺乏紧张气氛的和平时期，所以危机是必要的。唯有战争可以促使文明进步，锻炼人类，提升人们精神的境界”  
同日下午，香普尔日报发表爱德华委员会的调查报告，指出关于征兵不公的问题：在政治经济的要人之中，其子女已届征兵适龄期者共二十四万六千人；以这些人为对象所做的调查，结果令人震惊；入伍比例者不满百分之十五！被送到前线的，比例更在百分之一以下。  
“这个数字意味着什么”，主持人讽刺地说道：“就像那班支配阶层所说的，为了实现正义，这场长期硬战非打不可。既然如此，那么为何他们不让自己的儿子加入战场？又为何用种种特权，无所不用其极地大肆征兵？令人不得不重新思考这场战争真的值得我们牺牲生命去打吗？”

4月7日，在行星聂普帝斯视察的议长特留尼西特作出回应，否认国防委员长软禁杨提督的行为得到他的授意。他强调自己毫不知情，并且也绝对不会允许这种限制人权的事情发生在“自由”的土地上。  
“作为民主制度下产生的首脑，我自然明白同盟宪章和同盟基本法中只有军法会议。像审查会这种超出法律明文规定的东西，只能是国防委员长背着我随意捏造的”，特留尼西特面对镜头痛心疾首地答道。然而对于征兵不公的问题，特留尼西特则表示新闻发布会的话题是审问会，他无法回答其余问题。

4月9日，费沙之声抛出专访，应“告密者”本人要求公布其身份。艾略特.范斯坦是海尼森作战本部的一位beta中士，到达征兵年龄后便一直在为后勤部工作。他在专访中说，自己的朋友在爱德华委员会事件中被暴徒重伤至今昏迷不醒。他的良心无法允许同盟政府继续侵害杨提督的人权，所以决定告发此事，让同盟政府不再无视民主主义继续施展暴行。

在同盟境内，尤其是海尼森，审问会事件受到了广泛的批评和挑战。愤怒的民众走上街头，手里高举着艾略特是英雄，艾略特无罪等标语牌。人们围住最高评议会大楼，要求政府给个说法。同时民间关于征兵案的讨论逐渐升温。据4月10日的一份民意调查显示，58%的民众认为继续战争是一件无意义且愚蠢的事情，36%的民众持反对意见，剩下的则弃票。显而易见，信仰已经无法再起到实质性的作用。在费沙媒体的大肆报道之下，同盟境内的反战情绪一度高涨。

最终，这件事在国防委员长尼古拉庞提的辞职下与政府承诺对于征兵问题展开调查而得以暂时平息。同日，结束审问会的杨被勒令立即赶回伊谢尔伦。  
鲁伯特.盖塞林格观看香普尔日报网站上的视频后，将手中的平板电脑盖在会议桌的一角。  
“为什么放任塞西尔.黑格？我记得费沙的方针是将弦再削细一些，加强同盟可不是我们想要的结果”  
鲁宾斯基啜了一口红酒，无所谓地答道：“没关系。同盟的民主制度意味着解决问题的低效，我们只要适时地加把火就行”  
“但是”  
望着得到满意的答案才肯罢休的副官，鲁宾斯基一派淡然地回道：“黑格是主教的人，我们不能轻易动他。上次的军舰投标，特留尼西特做了一些小动作。想必黑格也是受了指示给他一点小小的忠告。对了，在我们的计划中，除了以瑞姆夏德暂居盟主之外，能够担任实行部队的指挥官尚且未有合适的人选”。  
“...对不起，我会在最近几天物色人选，并向您报告”


	4. 焦灼的上空

大敌压境又碰巧主将不在的伊谢尔伦要塞，却反常地没有陷入恐慌之中。这都要从暂代司令官职位的吉尔菲艾斯中将谈起。亚斯提会战中，时任第六舰队分舰队司令官的吉尔菲艾斯准将巧妙地利用周围的小行星带和废弃的军舰作为掩体，成功地率领仅存的三千艘舰艇突围，与杨所在的第二舰队汇合，成功避免全军覆没。而后的亚姆立札会战中，吉尔菲艾斯少将带领两千艘战舰游走于伊谢尔伦周围的星域，此后与帝国前来突袭补给的舰队遭遇。仅凭着机雷群和装满炸弹的诱饵补给船便让帝国军束手无措，眼睁睁地看着同盟的补给愈行愈远。最后的突围战里，吉尔菲艾斯与杨联手，更是将率领黑色骑兵的毕典菲尔特逼入绝境。要不是莱因哈特放弃包围网，及时增援，想必这位橙色头发的勇猛提督早早地就去了瓦尔哈拉。事后毕典菲尔特被莱因哈特狠狠地训斥一通，并关了一个星期禁闭。  
凭借上述种种实战功绩，吉尔菲艾斯的名声虽然没有奇迹的杨那么响亮，但是同盟内，尤其是亲身领略过其风采的伊谢尔伦士兵们对他十分信赖。就算杨提督不在，我们还有吉尔菲艾斯提督呢，众人的心里这么想着。如果银河帝国总参谋长奥贝斯坦看到这一幕，一定会抱怨几句组织的不完善。在他眼里，完美的组织是由一位站在最高峰的司令官和其余的在外围形成第二波高山的高级军官所组成，不应该出现坐二望一之人。可惜的是，军部参谋长在同盟里并没有人事权。就算他对站在顶点的杨提出自己的谏言，对方也只会挠挠头，反倒有些高兴地表示那干脆把任务全扔给第二号，自己正好干些喜欢的事情，比如写历史书。不用退役就能享受清闲的生活，还有工资可以拿，真是美事一桩。  
吉尔菲艾斯看着屏幕上的秃鹰要塞，向众人强调：“我们的目的是拖延敌军，并且不能让他们知道杨不在的消息。帝国军若是知道杨不在，士气大振还不是什么问题。最糟糕的是他们极有可能派人埋伏在海尼森和伊谢尔伦的航路之间，将杨半路拦截”  
“那么我们的战术便是以防御为主，观察敌军的动态再做打算？”，卡介伦问道。  
亚典波罗不赞同地摇头，“如果我们太过于被动，反而会招人怀疑吧？”  
“我们的防守还得张弛有度，让亚典波罗出去骚扰对方也是一个不错的选择，只是切记优势的情况下不能深入追击”  
“可是”，莱姆少将有些担忧地开口，“下官认为还是保守一些较为稳妥”。  
“最差的情况也不过是把伊谢尔伦要塞还给对方”，吉尔菲艾斯看着莱姆黑下的脸色，继续说道：“乐观一些少将，我们只需将戏演到杨提督回来。虽然我不想用之前的提案，但是真到了那一刻，我们也只能用主炮射穿对方的引擎”  
秃鹰之城上。  
“伊谢尔伦发来电报！”，通讯官将一张纸递给坎普上将。  
各位帝国军，战火即将点燃，如若你们使用要塞主炮，我方则不得不以雷神之锤回应。届时发展成主炮发射战，双方必将伤亡惨重。希望各位就此停手，返回帝国。  
坎普看着没有落款的电报，心里对杨文理的评价不免降了不少。身为军人就该有军人的作风，为主上效忠乃至殉身才是武将至高无上的荣耀。  
“要塞主炮填充能量”，坎普雄浑有力的声音下令道：“发射！”  
秃鹰要塞的主炮名为秃鹰之喙，是输出高达七百四十兆瓦的X射线光束炮。接到命令后，炮术官们毫不犹豫地按下数个按钮，十二道白热光束射向伊谢尔伦要塞。震动伴随着轰隆巨响摇撼整个伊谢尔伦，中央指挥室的要员们全体站起身。吉尔菲艾斯握紧拳头，不免有些伤感地想人与人之间的互相理解是一件多么困难的事情。耳边传来通讯员绝望的呼声：“77区没有生命反应，士兵全部殉难”  
“反击”，吉尔菲艾斯向走到他身边的先寇布下令。  
“雷神之锤，装填能源！”  
“发射！”  
这次换做伊谢尔伦的光束朝秃鹰要塞射去。硝烟弥漫之后，秃鹰要塞勉强屹立于屏幕上。但是双方的指挥官都清楚，数以万计的士兵们失去了生命。  
坎普站在指挥室，拳头握起又放开。  
“阁下，继续发射主炮吗？”，炮术官毕恭毕敬地站在要塞司令官面前。  
“不”，坎普低沉地答道，“再这么继续对轰，我们只会同归于尽。虽然不想承认，但是敌军主将指出了事实”  
于是，发生于4月12日的遭遇战以双方死伤无数作为开头。

“周边空域的情况怎么样”，吉尔菲艾斯望着周围的同僚们。  
“由于爆炸的原因，周边空域充满电磁波和干扰电波，我们的通讯和搜查装置暂时不管用，只能依靠外围的高清摄像机和肉眼观察”，莱姆少将答道。  
“准备肉搏战，对方很可能会用行动较为灵活的小型舰艇将步兵送到要塞附近。先寇布，你怎么看？”  
要塞防御指挥官先寇布一口喝完剩下的咖啡，“我和副司令的想法一致，怎么样，要不要我们也用相同的策略，把我方步兵送到敌人的要塞外壁上？”  
“不行”，卡介伦在一旁快速说道：“要是我们的士兵被对方俘虏，泄露杨不在的消息怎么办？而且我们也不能命令士兵们只要被俘虏，一律自裁”  
突然，警报响起。  
“二十四号炮塔传来紧急报告，炮塔附近的要塞外壁上，敌军步兵部队开始降落，落点位于死角，无法攻击！”，通讯员在一旁喊道。  
“那么拜托你了，先寇布少将”  
先寇布点点头，打开通讯设备紧急联络蔷薇骑士的现任连队长林兹少校，“准备肉搏战，情况特殊，我亲自指挥”  
在帝国境内，有一句广为流传的话，那就是在同样的人数下，蔷薇骑士无人能敌。这是无数帝国士兵在战场上得出的，沾满血与泪的经验之谈。先寇布手持战斧，一顿砍杀之后，硬生生将刚登陆的帝国第九十七装甲掷弹兵连队阵型冲散。两个小时后，绝望的敌军放下女武神战斗艇，在其火力掩护下四散而逃。  
“不行，这样不妥当！”  
热身运动结束后冲了个澡的先寇布走进中央指挥室时，听见莱姆少将激动的声音。  
“可是费沙之声上刊登了杨提督被困于审问会的消息，敌人的情报部有可能已经知晓这个消息，我们刻意隐藏也没有意义”，派特里契夫回应。  
“你们觉得杨所带的援军大概能有多少？”，卡介伦问道。  
“理论上来说，如果动用比克古提督的第一舰队，估计有一万四千艘战舰跟随瑞达II号，但是由于去年的政变，政府不可能会同意将最后一支留守在海尼森的完好舰队派到伊谢尔伦。那些高官们肯定担心一旦海尼森的防御力量真空，在项链被破坏的状态下，首都的防御系统会出大问题”  
“莱姆参谋长说的不错，杨前辈大概会带一个七拼八凑的舰队回来。我记得海尼森和周围的星域还有一些治安队，加起来可能有五千艘左右，但是兵力不可能和正规编制的一个舰队相提并论”，亚典波罗接过话。这位分舰队司令此时十分焦躁，对于要塞的分舰队指挥官来说，眼睁睁地看着自己人被打但是毫无作为的感觉非常不好受。  
“暂时不用担心杨，如果敌军要提前截获他，至少需要派出四千左右的兵力，那样就分散战力了。卡介伦前辈，请帮我准备五百艘工兵舰艇，全部装上杰夫粒子和氢弹”，吉尔菲艾斯开口。  
“终于要反击了？”，亚典波罗有些兴奋地起身。  
曾经的内乱中，首都奥丁的军务部被莱茵哈尔特占领时，有一大部分的机密文件落入他的手中，其中就包括连典贝尔要塞和秃鹰要塞的平面图和剖面图。为了帮助莱茵哈尔特攻略秃鹰要塞，吉尔菲艾斯在平定边境动乱的时候抽空仔细研究过图纸。因此，他十分清楚秃鹰要塞的弱点。要塞设计之初，贵族们为了保障自己的安全，特意加上几条密道以供要塞沦陷时逃亡，其中有一条直通要塞的核融合炉。离外壁最近的线路便是从B-12通路直达密道，进而控制要塞的能源中心，使其瘫痪。  
“准备这些大概要多久？”  
卡介伦皱着眉头想了一会儿，“若是以前，不出两天我就能给你准备好。但是之前的主炮对射战把伊谢尔伦的几个专门用来驻扎工兵和存储物资的区域被彻底毁坏，如果不从海尼森补充物资，几乎不可能凑齐”  
“看来我们别无选择，只剩下等待杨的增援”，吉尔菲艾斯叹气，如果没有工兵队，一般的战舰根本没有办法伤害到要塞的外部。与伊谢尔伦相同，秃鹰要塞的外壁由特质装甲造成，可以吸收一般炮弹的威力。当然，人海战术也未尝不可，但是吉尔菲艾斯不会尝试一个牺牲巨大并且收益未知的方案。最终他下令：“趁着敌人攻击的间隙，让士兵好好休息。用轮班制，两小时一班”  
像是为了配合同盟军休息一般，帝国军在登陆失败后长达八十个小时没有任何攻击行动，然而敌军的沉默，反倒让伊谢尔伦里的士兵感到不安。第四天的清晨，毫无预兆地，秃鹰要塞的主炮射向伊谢尔伦。  
“第七十九炮塔损毁，无人生还！”  
“LB29区域破损，死伤众多！”  
“还击”，吉尔菲艾斯下令，“驻留舰队准备出动，指挥权交由梅尔卡兹提督”  
“敌军突然发狂？想和我们同归于尽？”，卡介伦在一旁疑惑地问。  
“大概他们想用主炮战来掩护自己的舰队突袭伊谢尔伦”，吉尔菲艾斯站在索敌屏幕前回道。  
正如吉尔菲艾斯所预测，紧急出动的梅尔卡兹提督刚出重力圈，便遇到率领舰队和工兵队的缪拉，作战还没开始便被打断的缪拉只得硬着头皮迎击眼前的同盟部队。但是为了战斗而出动的同盟军舰队，似乎无意正面交锋，它们循着要塞的球体表面，开始快速移动。推测出对方的运行轨迹后，缪拉一边将工兵舰收回至队伍末端，一边指挥着舰队反向而行，打算由正面给同盟的先锋迎头痛击。然而，这是一个巧妙的陷阱。不知不觉中，缪拉的舰队暴露在伊谢尔伦的对空炮台群前。当他意识到危险准备后退时，被刚好赶来的梅尔卡兹提督截断后路。前有炮台，后有敌军，缪拉的队伍在两面夹击之下陷入苦战，节节败退，其麾下的两千架女武神战机在包围之下几乎全军覆灭。  
“缪拉还是太年轻！这么容易就上当了！”，秃鹰要塞指挥室里的坎普发着脾气，“艾恩德尔夫，派特里肯，立刻出击，把缪拉这混小子给我救回来！”  
夹在中间的缪拉并没有陷入绝望，正好相反，他努力地整顿队形，将旗舰伦贝克游走于己方战舰之中，帮助自己的部下脱离困境。当秃鹰要塞的援军到时，缪拉配合着友军，集中所有的力量攻击同盟军包围网的一处，成功脱逃。  
“什么！杨文理没在伊谢尔伦！消息可靠吗？”，当缪拉拖着仅存的几百艘舰艇回到指挥室准备挨骂时，便听见坎普的喊声。  
“帝国情报处传来的消息，但是其真实性还未被证实”，副官答道。  
“不能证实的消息你和我说什么”，坎普不悦道：“上次在亚姆立札也是，要不是听信情报部的消息，毕典菲尔特也不至于一个人冲那么前，被突然从侧面杀出来的同盟军弄个措手不及”  
坎普的话固然有道理，但是这也不能全怪情报部门。自从奥贝斯坦总参谋长在安森巴哈的袭击中受伤昏迷以后，帝国的军情处一度陷入瘫痪。在成堆的情报中准确地辨别其真实性，并不是任何人都能做到的事情。即便是获得他认可的副官菲儿纳，偶尔也会被迷惑，犯下错误。  
“下官认为，只要我们在半路拦截正着急赶路的杨威利，将其捉拿，必定让同盟军遭受致命的打击！”，缪拉突然说道。  
坎普听完，有些不屑地回答：“首先，我们不知道这是不是同盟军耍的什么把戏。其次，就算杨文理不在，那个吉尔菲艾斯还在伊谢尔伦呢。正好拜你所赐，我们刚才损失了将近六千艘战舰，现在只剩下一万艘。如果此时冒然分散兵力，被他们两个逐一击破怎么办？缪拉，我承认你骁勇善战，但终究还是太年轻，没有经验，接下来你就去后方”  
缪拉有些不满，但战败的事实也让他无法辩解，只得老老实实地率领残留部队到后方布防。毕竟这次任务的司令是坎普，即便他有任何不满，也不能忤逆军令，致使军队内部分裂。  
于是，之后的战斗，双方的战斗便处于焦灼之中，距离杨回家的时间也越来越近。


	5. 意志与决心

“十一点钟方向发现敌方踪迹！将影像传回司令室！”  
得到巡逻舰消息的坎普坐在指挥室中，沉默地思考着应对方案。坎普率领的秃鹰要塞及其驻留舰队此时的位置处于伊谢尔伦要塞与新发现的同盟援军之间。无论选择背对着伊谢尔伦攻击杨威利的援军或者选择背对着援军攻击伊谢尔伦要塞都是极其不明智的。在坎普眼里，唯一的选择只剩下逐一击破。  
经过思考，坎普采取的是这样的战术。  
首先，自伊谢尔伦要塞面前急速撤退。同盟军见状，一定会认为是援军，自然会从要塞出来企图前后夹攻。在这个时候，帝国军就立刻回头给他们当头一击。这么一来，同盟军又会以为这是帝国诱骗他们走出要塞所设下的圈套，故又再度缩回要塞去。这样就可以暂时将他们封锁在要塞之内，然后再全力将赶来救援的同盟军予以击破。  
“非常了不起的构思”，缪拉听完坎普的描述忍不住称赞道，不愧是经验老到的坎普提督想出来的作战方案。但是这套战术成功地关键在于对方是否会上钩。曾经同盟的阿修比提督在数次战役中采用相同的战术，正因为时机掌握得有如天助，所以他才被称为时间女神的幸运儿。缪拉的心里不禁有些担心，一旦失败，帝国的舰队很可能腹背受敌，失去撤退的机会。  
“敌军正迅向后撤退！”  
通讯官的喊声在伊谢尔伦平静的湖面上扔下一块石头，激起阵阵涟漪。  
“援军，还是敌军的诱饵？”，莱姆少将喃喃自语。  
“离得太远，无法侦测是不是援军来了。周围都是干扰波，联系不到瑞达II号”，卡介伦神色紧张，“怎么办？”  
“出动舰队”，吉尔菲艾斯下令，“帝国军的举动看起来过于刻意，我认为杨提督率领援军增援的可能很大”。  
“此话怎讲？”，先寇布摸着下巴，笑着问。  
“前几天敌军的战术主要为登陆战，而我们的战术则是防御为主。双方都很十分慎重，从不过分深入。无论如何，他们的目的是占领伊谢尔伦要塞，就算把我方的舰队引出去，我们吃了一些小亏撤回要塞，敌军也并不能取得任何战术上的优势，那为何还要多此一举？梅尔卡兹提督，你觉得呢？”  
“如果是这样的情况，那么我们可以将计就计先假装遭到他们的封锁，然后等他们放心回头攻打杨提督的时候，突然攻击其背部”，梅尔卡兹淡淡地答道。

一切在表面上按照坎普的预计进行着。  
“加速”，杨端着一杯红茶坐在瑞达II号的指挥室，“敌军追赶的时候，我们要快跑，等他们后退的时候，我们再去追赶他们”  
另一方面，帝国军的参谋们站在坎普身边，眼睛紧紧盯着屏幕。  
“你们怎么看？”，坎普问道。  
“很奇怪，敌军似乎并不想和我们交战”，参谋长费塞尼亚中将答道。  
“难不成他们想引诱我们深入同盟内部，再来个反包围？”  
“计算一下，敌军有没有可能采取纵深阵型”  
五分钟后，终于得出答案的操作员告诉坎普同盟军摆出纵深阵型的可能性几乎没有。得知自己上了杨拖延战术当的坎普一巴掌拍向座椅扶手，“净知道耍小聪明。通知全军，加速前进，前锋部队直接开火”。  
然而同盟军却在伊谢尔伦回廊的出口突然停下，摆出D字阵型，像一口大碗，将坎普的舰队全部围住。由于出口的地形类似瓶颈，杨的舰队把帝国军围得死死，火力紧紧锁住对方的中心。帝国军在狭窄的空域无法从上面或者下面包抄，只得像剥洋葱一样被一层层削弱。  
“后退，整顿阵型”，坎普眼见阵型被打乱，立刻下令。  
“后方出现敌军，预测一万艘战舰！”  
梅尔卡兹提督率领伊谢尔伦的驻留舰队倾巢而出，直接堵住坎普的后路。  
“全军E阵型”，杨下令。突然变成漏斗阵型的同盟军在中间多加了一层舰队，使得企图向一个方向进攻的帝国舰队平白无故地遭受到来自另一边的火力，阵脚大乱，阵型几乎被冲散，乱成了一锅粥。  
“攻击！攻击！把炮弹都给我用完！”，亚典波罗近乎狂热地吼着，挥舞手里的黑色贝雷帽，“同志们，连续一个月的猫鼠游戏，我们都是扮演杰瑞的角色。现在杨提督已经赶到战场，而我们将变身狂犬斯派克，最后的反攻时刻即将来临！都给我上！”  
坐在斯巴达恩战斗机上的波布兰听见亚典波罗公告全军的无线电，忍不住对同行的高尼夫评论道：“咱们的分舰队长官暗示伊谢尔伦驻留军是杨提督的护卫犬”  
“这就是事实，不是么？”，高尼夫的语调一如既往，“话虽如此，我们还是专心于眼前的战斗吧。啊，我又击落一艘”  
波布兰双手按在操纵杆上，紧急转弯，追击的两艘女武神战斗艇因为避让不及而撞在一起。  
“两艘！”，波布兰高声说道。

坎普和缪拉的舰队在同盟军势如破竹的气势下，如同烟花般一艘艘被击落，成为宇宙的一粒粒尘埃。两位司令官不知道的是，罗严塔尔和米达麦亚一级上将们正带着将近两万艘的舰队赶来救援。如果坎普此时重整阵型，全军以纺锤状，中央突破杨的舰队，冲入同盟境内，那么配合着之后赶来的帝国援军，还可以反败为胜。到时候，面临艰难选择的就是伊谢尔伦驻留舰队，要么守住回廊，要么保护同盟境内。然而历史没有美好的另一条分支，充斥在战场周围的干扰粒子让坎普无从得知援军的到来。  
“阁下，我军损害高达百分之六十，恐怕没有办法继续维持战线。虽然我不想这么说，但是我们只剩下投降和撤退这两个选择，请您早做打算”，费塞尼亚中将沉痛地叙述着事实。  
坎普巨大的身体陷在指挥室柔软的椅子中，尽管他还没有放弃希望，但其余的帝国士兵们早被同盟军一波波的猛烈攻势搞得气势低迷，丢盔弃甲，战败的阴影笼罩在每一个人身上。难道罗严克拉姆公独揽大权后的第一次远征就以失败告终吗？之前的任何战斗，只要伯伦希尔出现，胜利的光芒永远落在银河帝国。不能就这样战败撤退，坎普握紧拳头，至少，至少不能让同盟军赢得那么轻松。还有没有什么办法可以挽回劣势？  
突然，想到什么的坎普猛地站起，“通知全军撤回秃鹰要塞”。  
“阁下想要做什么？”  
“我们还有最后的一个方法！舰队战失败了，可我们还有秃鹰要塞。拿它去撞伊谢尔伦，这么一来，回廊就是帝国的了！”，坎普斗志昂扬地说着：“费塞尼亚，我们还没有输，只要破坏了伊谢尔伦，银河就是罗严克拉姆公的囊中之物”。坎普眼中的光芒让参谋长有些不知所措，他从未见过坎普如此的亢奋，难道是战败的阴霾让他的精神也变得不正常了？  
“追上去，别让敌军跑了！一网打尽！”，眼看帝国军脱离战场，阮文绍少将催促自己的战舰加快速度，与同行的雅拉肯少将一起紧紧咬住对方的尾巴不放。  
“后方大约有5000艘舰艇追着我们，这样下去，恐怕无法撤回秃鹰要塞”  
“让缪拉带着剩下的舰队向帝国方向撤离，引开追兵，旗舰优兹黑姆全速开回要塞”，坎普冷静地下令，“那小子顽强得很，不会有问题的”。  
吉尔菲艾斯看到屏幕上紧追不放的援军舰队，叫来通讯兵，让他们通知阮文绍和雅拉肯急速回撤。梅尔卡兹提督指挥驻留舰队时，进攻和撤退的度把握得十分精妙。他深谙穷寇莫追的道理，己方得了不少甜头之后，就会适时地放走帝国军，避免双方不必要的伤亡。阮文绍和雅拉肯却没有他的张弛有度。  
“他们再这么追下去，要出伊谢尔伦回廊”  
“要派兵援助吗？”  
卡介伦的话音刚落，通讯官难以置信的声音响起：“秃鹰要塞逼近！”  
十二个引擎全力发动的秃鹰要塞正朝着伊谢尔伦要塞驶来，就好像是在黑暗的虚空里，一只巨大的秃鹰正静静地舞动着双翼。这动作震撼了全体的同盟军，所有人惊讶地嘴巴半张着，在舰上和要塞的屏幕前，瞪视着这非比寻常的景象。随着时间的流逝，屏幕上的秃鹰要塞越来越大。方才品尝着胜利喜悦的普通士兵们开始感到不安，不知所措地愣在原地。  
“雷神之锤装填能源，瞄准对方左侧的动力引擎”，吉尔菲艾斯下令。  
巨大的光束从伊谢尔伦射出。与此同时，无数道亮光也从杨率领的舰队里射出，同时落在一个航行用引擎上。巨大的威力就连秃鹰要塞坚硬的外壳也抵挡不住，瞬间炸裂，白色的光芒四处飞溅。动力轴与重心分离的要塞立刻陷入瘫痪，停止前进，开始了原地打转。幸运的是，帝国的驻留舰队并不在要塞周围，避免了被卷进要塞自转产生的漩涡。阮文绍与雅拉肯的追击虽然将他们自己送入罗严塔尔和米达麦亚的手中，却拯救了残余的帝国舰队。  
“你们...快撤退”，满目疮痍的指挥室里，坎普的声音响起。  
费塞尼亚参谋长感到喉中一阵干涩，“阁下您呢？”  
坎普指了指自己的腹部，“我已经没救了”。爆炸发生时，飞溅的碎片刺中坎普的身体，鲜血不断地从伤口中涌出。  
艾恩德尔夫和派特里肯互相对视了一眼，跟随费塞尼亚踉跄地走出指挥室，乘坐逃脱用的救生艇。他俩从坎普还是女武神战舰的中队长时便跟随他，没想到分离的时刻来的这么突然。这场战争在一开始没有丝毫的不利因素，看起来并不会输，谁想到最后时刻竟然败给了同盟军。  
几分钟后，秃鹰要塞所在的位置上，突然诞生令人头晕目眩的强烈光云。持续一分钟的强光之后，宇宙再次陷入平静，就好像刚才激烈的战斗不曾存在。缪拉得知坎普战死的消息后，沉痛地闭眼。再次睁开双眼时，他的身上再次充满坚毅的决心。首要的任务便是带领残留的一千艘舰艇和士兵们活着回到故乡。  
伊谢尔伦要塞内一阵欢呼，士兵们拥抱彼此，分享胜利的喜悦。卡介伦和先寇布一人手里一瓶威士忌，就连平时严肃认真的莱姆少将此时也拿起一杯伏特加往嘴里灌。吉尔菲艾斯怅然若失地站在原地，他不明白莱茵哈特为什么要派出秃鹰要塞。他没来由地觉得反胃，在洋溢的欢乐气氛中独自回到寝室。


	6. 调令

在罗严塔尔和米达麦亚两位提督的保护下，打了败仗，只剩下顶多七百多艘舰艇的伊谢尔伦回廊远征军终于班师回朝。  
“下官承蒙阁下您委以重任，如今却未能完成任务，不但折兵损将，还使得坎普提督因而战死沙场，大败而归。此罪真是万死不辞，现在我却厚颜活着回来，是为了报告事情经过，以待阁下裁处”，缪拉低下头，准备一个人承受罗严克拉姆公的怒气。  
莱茵哈特抿起嘴，冰蓝色的眼睛毫无情绪波动地盯着缪拉。  
“卿何罪之有，没有人能百战百胜”，几分钟后莱茵哈特开口说道，“但是即使战况不利到我军不得不撤退的地步，也不至于使兵力折损九成以上！这一切都是司令部指挥不利造成，不得不说，卿太让我失望了！”  
“只求您能从宽处置其他的部下，所有的罪责让下官一人承担”，单膝跪地，深深行礼的缪拉一动也不动，伏在原地说着。  
“赏罚分明是武将的准则。司令官坎普已经战死谢罪，先追封他为一级上将！至于缪拉提督，我还没想好处分，你先回府邸闭门思过”  
听到这里，所有在场的大臣不禁松了口气。罗严克拉姆公虽然愤怒，但是还没有失去理智，对于副司令缪拉的处分也在情理之中。也许莱茵哈特的心里也承认出兵伊谢尔伦是一场毫无意义的战争，既然自己做出了不明智的决定，那么也没有必要严惩部下。然而科学技术总监胥夫特上将就没那么好运。失去任何价值的胥夫特被莱茵哈特毫不犹豫地丢弃，同时科学技术总监部上上下下和胥夫特沾亲带故的人也全被肃清。拔掉胥夫特不仅是为了让陈旧的科学技术部注入新鲜的血液，同时也是为了观察费沙的反应。莱茵哈尔特早就敏锐地察觉费沙的小动作，但是至今不清楚那个拜金主义国家有什么实际的打算。既然费沙有胆量挑衅自己，那么他也会欣然应战。  
帝国的风暴暂时平息，那么此时的伊谢尔伦又怎么样呢？  
伊谢尔伦的魔术师正生无可恋地躺在司令官寝室宽大的沙发上。杨因为操劳过度，得了重感冒，头疼鼻塞，十分痛苦。而让情况雪上加霜的是同盟政府的一道关于人事变动的命令。  
“齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯中将晋升为上将，并任命为驻费沙高等事物官，应于十月一日赴任”，菲列特利加念完这道命令之后，房间里只剩下尤里安在厨房捣鼓的声音。  
自从杨重感冒不得不休息之后，众人讨论的地方便挪到了他的房间内。  
亚典波罗愤愤地拿起桌上的白兰地给自己倒上满满一杯，“不愧是特留尼西特那个混蛋的作风，先是叫杨前辈回海尼森参加审问会，再是叫吉尔菲艾斯前辈去费沙。我看他不把同盟折腾垮了不罢休！”  
“同盟明明已经身陷囫囵，本该是政府与军部合作的时候。危急存亡之时，特留尼西特还把心思放在巩固势力，排除异己上。要知道，每一代政权灭亡的时候，都会发生类似的事情”，卡介伦效仿亚典波罗的做法，也给自己面前的茶杯里倒满酒。  
“事情还没到那一步嘛，你们别担心”，杨接过尤里安递来的热果汁尽数饮下。加了蜂蜜，柠檬还有热水的葡萄酒是治疗感冒最有效的偏方之一。  
“你真是乐观啊，杨”，卡介伦突然话锋一转，“之前伊谢尔伦的事物大部分全是由吉尔菲艾斯和我处理。现在吉尔菲艾斯被调往费沙，你可真的没法继续偷懒了”  
听到卡介伦带有些许讽刺意味的话，杨忍不住从沙发上坐直，“我感冒休假中。之前也有在好好工作，对得起我拿的工资。你们别老是觉得没了吉尔菲艾斯，我就处理不好要塞事务”，杨有些生气地看向大家。然而此时身穿睡衣的杨提督，在众人眼里却没有任何说服力。  
吉尔菲艾斯坐在沙发的一角，没有加入讨论。红发青年喜欢伊谢尔伦的氛围，上下级之间像朋友一样互相调侃是他从未有过的体验，十分的轻松舒适。  
懒得和那帮人争论的杨转头看向自己的好友，“从伊谢尔伦带个护卫随行吧。我让先寇布帮你从蔷薇骑士连队里选一个靠谱的怎么样？”  
本想以毕业时体术第一作为理由拒绝的吉尔菲艾斯看着杨关切的眼神，最终没说什么，算是默认杨的提议。一个星期过后，路易.马逊准尉被任命为驻在武官，与吉尔菲艾斯前往费沙赴任。  
当宇宙船靠近目的地时，行星费沙的微妙颜色变化，照耀人们兴奋的眼睛。他们背后的宇宙一片漆黑，点点银色的光点胡乱飞舞，而前面的行星却一明一暗地闪烁着，好像一首小夜曲随着明暗奏出动听的乐章。  
吉尔菲艾斯隔着窗户眺望船外的行星，心情像那些光线一样忽明忽暗。去费沙之前，吉尔菲艾斯先回了一趟同盟，去人事部报道。虽然吉尔菲艾斯的官阶比巴莫尔中将高出一级，但是费沙高等事物官是一个非常重要的职位，他必须亲自去人事部领取任职命令。经历亚姆立札的战败和军事政变之后的同盟早已没有先前的繁华，生产力的下降以及一些资本家的恶意囤货，导致生活用品的价格接连不断地上升。早前为了解决财政困难而疯狂印钞票的政府，此时不得不面临由货币超发引起的严重通货膨胀。在海尼森，有一些食物和生活必需品已经采取凭票购买的制度。无论走到哪儿，都能看见人们排着长队。萧条的街道和人们灰暗的脸色让人不禁为同盟未来的命运而担忧。  
在吉尔菲艾斯抵达同盟的两天之后，特留尼西特发表了一篇震惊全宇宙的演讲，宣布正式接纳银河正统政府。自达贡会战以来的一个世纪，高登巴姆王朝和自由行星同盟之间的争斗最终以戏剧性的收场结束。同盟摇身一变，变成守护银河帝国前任统治者的骑士，共同对抗企图征服宇宙的罗严克拉姆公。当天下午，帝国宰相莱茵哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆公爵便通过全宇宙放送向同盟政府正式宣战。前天还沉醉在拯救童话中可怜王子的骑士们被一盆冷水从头浇下，心里的那一点浪漫主义情怀顿时消失的一干二净。  
船到港的时间是早上，吉尔菲艾斯跟随人流走出宇宙港。第一次站在费沙的街道之上。与同盟的惨淡之气不同，清晨的费沙十分热闹。街边随处可见的咖啡店里挤满买早餐的上班族，公车站台上背着书包等着上学的孩子们叽叽喳喳地讨论新出的游戏机。费沙的经济十分强势，背后却有着许多深层次的原因。表面上，费沙靠着给帝国和同盟贩卖军火，大量借外债和投资来控制他们的经济。但是只要是明眼人都明白，费沙自治领领主鲁宾斯基不可能像表面所表现出来的，只是一个“普通”的商人。  
吉尔菲艾斯抵达同盟驻费沙事务所时，他的下级同事们为他举办了一个非正式的欢迎会。手上捧有一杯果汁的书记官笑眯眯地递给他五个红色的小型手提箱，里面全部塞满文件，需要吉尔菲艾斯亲自阅读签字。  
“尽管730年艾尔蒂斯法案A节第三小节第二百四十一条对此有所规定，但是就法律条文的执行而言，仍然建议各部门之间非正常的和不确定的情况属于行政部事物官的权限之内”，看到第一句话，吉尔菲艾斯便明白今晚怕是不能睡一个踏实觉。要从五个箱子的废话和含糊不清的绕弯子之中找到关键文件并且捋清楚费沙事务所的工作是一个极大的工程。  
“事物官阁下，请允许我提醒您。十五分钟后，您需要接见同盟驻费沙的工联代表，之后半小时是费沙的劳工代表团，中午十二点是企业局代表”，事物官秘书克劳斯.伍德报出一连串的行程计划。  
“怎么都要见我？”，吉尔菲艾斯摘下眼镜，把文件搁在桌子的一角。  
“他们都担心同盟的经济情况，通胀，紧缩，以及再通胀。如今是敏感时期，费沙作为同盟最主要的投资方，急需事物官和他们确认一些事宜”  
“担心同盟撑不住？”，吉尔菲艾斯拿起桌上的红茶喝了一口，“如果是为了同盟的未来，与其找我商谈，不如致电罗严克拉姆公，求他到时候不要把同盟的政府资产全部充公”  
伍德微微一笑，谦恭地答道：“阁下言重了”  
吉尔菲艾斯朝红茶里加上一勺牛奶，略微犹豫过后，又往里添一勺白砂糖。他一边用银质的小勺子搅弄浑浊的茶水，一边朝秘书官抛出一个问题：“伍德先生，请问你认识费沙自治领领主鲁宾斯基先生吗？我想让你安排我与他见一面”  
“偶尔会因为公务的原因碰面，但我与自治领主并无深交”，伍德抬手确认时间还有盈余之后，缓缓地说道：“况且想要和自治领主见面的话，需提前致电费沙自治领公馆，与那一边的秘书部预约，获得自治领主的许可之后方可安排见面”  
“如果我觉得自治领主与幼帝绑架事件脱不了关系呢？”，吉尔菲艾斯将红茶杯抬至嘴边，舌头只沾到一点那甜腻的液体，大脑就发出受不了的信号。明智地把茶杯放下，吉尔菲艾斯双手叠起放在桌上，好整以暇地看向秘书官。  
伍德镇定自若地拿起公文袋，仿佛没听见吉尔菲艾斯惊人的言论。他指指手表上的指针，“阁下，距离会面时间只剩三分钟”  
接下来的半天，吉尔菲艾斯被拉到各式各样的场合，安抚费沙的商界人士。好不容易熬到晚上，他又被告知需要参加在巴特利亚酒店举行的正式欢迎会。作为主角的吉尔菲艾斯没办法推辞，只得微笑接待每一位向他打招呼的客人。身材修长，脸庞俊美的吉尔菲艾斯身穿白色的西装礼服，举止淡雅温和，吸引住全场的目光。尽管他的气味里夹杂了些许牛奶的味道，在场的各位alpha在酒精的激发下仍旧蠢蠢欲动。如果不是碍于一旁壮实的马逊准尉，有些胆大的早就上前勾搭，邀请这位迷人的omega共度良宵。  
“上将，您对费沙的印象如何？”  
“很有活力的城市，往来的不是商船就是货船，不愧是商人之都”  
“哈哈，上将能这么说是全体费沙人的荣耀啊”，对方毫不掩饰地恭维新任的事物官。吉尔菲艾斯相信，即使自己说了什么大胆的发言，对方也有办法转移话题，让谈话正常地进行。  
围在吉尔菲艾斯身边的绅士淑女们突然一阵骚动，一位身着黑色高领杉，外加淡紫色套装的四十岁光头男人迎面走来。  
“很荣幸见到您，吉尔菲艾斯上将”，鲁宾斯基慢慢地走近吉尔菲艾斯，举起手里的酒杯。吉尔菲艾斯会意地上前与对方碰杯，周围的人也纷纷跟着效仿。  
“我也很高兴可以见到您，鲁宾斯基先生”，一口气喝完酒杯里的红色液体，吉尔菲艾斯礼貌地回应道。他把空杯放在侍者的托盘中，又拿起另一杯，“费沙往来的商船从不会挂上军舰的旗帜，这样纯粹的商人精神，如果不是鲁宾斯基先生的精心维护，想必行星费沙也不会像如今一样繁华”  
鲁宾斯基毫不谦恭地微笑，好像认为红发青年的赞美完全出自真心似地。“费沙能够在同盟和帝国之间的缝隙中存活，也多亏同盟政府平日里的关照”  
“彼此彼此”，吉尔菲艾斯面不改色地答道。  
吉尔菲艾斯与鲁宾斯基你来我往的同时，有一个长相精悍的年轻人站在距离红发青年约十步之远，正一面与人谈笑风生，一面以锐利的视线观察吉尔菲艾斯。他就是鲁宾斯基的副官，鲁伯特.盖塞林格。鲁宾斯基出场的时候，不喜欢盖塞林格多插嘴，因此他老老实实地站在距离自己生理上父亲一定距离的地方。突然衣服内侧的个人终端震动一下，盖塞林格将小小的终端拿出，上面的讯息让他眉头紧皱。冷眼扫过鲁宾斯基，盖塞林格把酒杯放在桌上，不着痕迹地从会场里的小门走到停车场。  
与此同时鲁宾斯基与吉尔菲艾斯之间友好而客套的对话正在跨入尾声。  
“不知能否有幸请到吉尔菲艾斯上将到府上做客？”，鲁宾斯基低声问道。  
吉尔菲艾斯再次与鲁宾斯基碰杯，“我一定会清出这几天的行程”  
悠扬的歌声再度响起，会场中歌舞升平，与会者又再度开始那些虚伪的对话。


	7. 艳阳之下

鲁伯特.盖塞林格坐在驾驶座上，整个胸膛用力地呼吸着。他才喝了酒，所以呼出来的气息是温热的，可是此刻他的心情却不怎么好。车厢内很暗，也没开灯，只有旁边一个长约十公分的影像电话的画面发出些许的光亮。画面上映出一个光头但精力充沛男子的脸，他就是自治领主鲁宾斯基。盖塞林格在派对结束之后立即打电话给他，向他解释自己的去向。鲁宾斯基听起来并不在意，两人随意交谈了几句后便挂断电话。  
盖塞林格在科贝尔街下车之后，直接走到一家古老的大房子里去。室内发出一阵性别不明的电子合成音，来回地查证他的身份有三次之多。通过检查之后，他毫不停留地直上到二楼，脚下踩踏着的水泥楼梯虽然倾斜角度很大，不过还好，他的脚步完全在自己的控制之下，所以完全不存在危险。等到弯弯曲曲的走廊走到尽头，他打开那唯一的一扇门，一道很奇怪而不健康的橘色光线随即照在他身上。鲁伯特看向室内一个蹲坐在沙发上，好像濒死的动物一样的人影，他的手边放着一把用来水果刀，上面布满血迹。那人的手腕处已经做好紧急处理，染血的绷带在房间糜烂的装修风格里显得格格不入。  
“你觉得怎么样啊？德古斯比司教，身体还好吧？”，盖塞林格开口问道。  
对方并没有回答，只是诅咒般辛苦地喘气。盖塞林格扬起嘴角冷笑。在这间空气完全不流通的室内所充斥着的，尽是紫黑色快乐和欲望的烟气。  
“酒、迷药、还有女人都是这个世界上令你我快乐的东西，现在竟然连立下誓言禁欲的司教大人都难逃他的诱惑！地球上的总大主教猊下对于阁下所犯下的荒唐行为，不知会不会从宽处置呢？”  
“是你对我下药的！”。这位年轻的司教喘着气反驳他道。他那双眼睛看起来好像微血管破裂似地，整个眼球混杂着青红的颜色。他浑浊的双眼死死地盯住盖塞林格，好似有一团黑雾在里面翻腾。突然司教的嘴角扯出一个怪异的笑容，“你觉得光凭这些就能控制我吗？”，他吐出一口唾沫在地上，“把地球教团结在一起的从来不是信仰的力量”  
盖塞林格把身体往前倾了倾，“我对于宗教上的权威什么的并不在乎。既然你都如此放言，想必对你们来说不过是掌控权力的另一种形式而已。既然如此，你大可以独霸其中。如果能成为其他各个领域中的支配者的话，就没有必要再去嫉妒别人”  
“...我不懂你的意思”  
“不懂？我要你控制整个地球以及地球上的教会”  
“...”  
“我会把鲁宾斯基干掉，然后取而代之，而你则可以取代总大主教之位。现在已经不是那些家伙的时代了，我要让恶魔们把八百年来地球上的恩恩怨怨都给吃掉，以后就是你我的世界”  
没想到德古斯比竟突然大声笑出来，盖塞林格皱起眉头不解地看着他。  
“...你这个连自己有几斤几两都不知道的白痴！”，德古斯比狠狠地臭骂了他，瞳孔中布满无法抑制的愤怒和鄙视之情，好像要喷出火来似地。他那两篇薄唇上下掀动，怒气和嘲弄的声音从喉咙中发出，被黑衣包裹的身体由于笑骂而不停地颤动。“你想以自己的野心和无知来对抗总大主教陛下？简直痴心妄想！畜生就只能做畜生的梦，一只狗也想和大象对抗，真是垃圾！”  
“...你尽管笑吧，司教”，盖塞林格；平静地说道，但事实上他的精神早已异于寻常。如果他内心真的很平静的话，应该会说一些气话才对，他向来不喜欢被人嘲笑。“你酗酒、吸毒、玩女人的丑态都被我录下来了。你若不和我合作的话，这些有趣的东西我自然要加以利用！虽然这种手段太老套，不过还蛮有效的，所以也常被人使用。不想身败名裂的话，最好是下决心与我合作”  
他们四周升起一片异常的沉默。  
“狗杂种！”，司教最后还是忍不住咬牙切齿地骂了一句，但声音已经变得软弱无力起来。他倒在沙发里，双手紧紧地握住，头部向下，看着地面。就在盖塞林格失望地准备转身出门时，德古斯比再次开口。  
“你得先帮我弄个人过来”，德古斯比的嗓音沙哑至极，就像久不调弦的小提琴。  
盖塞林格靠在门边，挑起眉毛，“你觉得你有和我谈条件的资格吗？”  
德古斯比勉强直起身体，视线与盖塞林格凌厉的目光交汇于空气中。“如果不能的话，你可以再绑架一个司教”  
“...你想要什么？”，三十秒后，盖塞林格问道。  
“帮我带一个人过来”，德古斯比翘起二郎腿，先前的颓废气息顷刻间在他的身上消失，仿佛他从未受到酒精和麻药的影响。  
“谁？”  
“齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯”  
盖塞林格充满疑惑地看向德古斯比，确认一般地重复，“同盟上将齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯？”  
德古斯比点头。  
“为什么？”  
“我们的合作关系还没到这一步”  
盖塞林格低头略微沉思一会儿，接着他朝德古斯比伸出手，“现在下手有点麻烦，毕竟你要的人是同盟现任驻费沙高等事物官。我得做好充足的准备”  
德古斯比耸耸肩，“随便”

“罗尔德，你在胡说八道些什么？”  
“我只是说行政部长不一定欣然批准你的提案”，事物官秘书伍德拿起桌上的奶茶，整个人向后陷入沙发，边喝边说。  
海尼森化工集团董事长斯瓦罗先生哼了一声，手指在空气中滑动几下，“费沙的企业局在吉尔菲艾斯事物官到任的前一天出了份大合同，要我们在哈达德星域的第三行星波本西建造化工厂，生产丙醇。这份合同可以创造数个岗位，生产既可军用又可民用的化学物质，增加出口税。如果他的脑子正常，不可能拒绝”  
“但是行政部长可能会觉得...”  
伍德的话说到一半，就被罗尔德.法尔肯.斯科特挥手打断，“我的老天，别和我提行政部长的意见。说句实话，思考对于行政部长来说太奢侈。我当了整整十年的董事长，前前后后与十九位行政部长打过交道。每次我来找他们商量合同时，他们总是没空见我。整天不是和工会的人讨价还价，让他们别罢工，就是和自己的政治顾问见面讨论那些无聊的选举和补选。要是我不想办法让这些胆小的做秀家们做些实事，我们集团十年前就得完蛋”  
罗尔德的碎碎念让伍德不禁轻笑出声，“我承认你说的有道理，但是我记得你之前说丙醇含变性二恶英”  
“那又怎么样？”，罗尔德双手抱臂，不明白老友怎么会突然问出这个问题。  
“二恶英在费沙泄露过，会伤害胎儿”，伍德耐心地解释道。  
罗尔德摆摆手，“作为一名实验化学家，我可以负责任地告诉你二恶英归二恶英，变性二恶和它完全不一样，是种非活性化合物。前两天费沙的食品药物管理局已经开了安全证明，完全无害。特留尼西特议长自己设立的海尼森安全委员会也已经批准”  
“我知道，但是二恶英和变性二恶英名字太接近，可能有些敏感”  
“敏感？”  
“同盟的民众们可不都是化学家。单纯从相似的名字他们就可以想象政府在背后搞小动作，然后在社交网络上胡说八道，或者走上街道游行之类的。有费沙泄漏的前车之鉴，就算开了权威的证明，大部分人也不一定会相信”，伍德把茶杯搁在桌上，动作优雅地拿起碟子里的饼干，放入嘴中。  
罗尔德的鼻子里传出嘲讽的哼声，“政治软脚虾”，评论完民主制政府下的政客之后，罗尔德直直地看向秘书官，“这次你得帮我”  
看到好友恳求的眼神，秘书官笑起来，“这事儿交给我吧。只要我们的手段得当，行政部长不会反对提案。顶多得罪几个杞人忧天的环保主义者而已，没什么大不了的”  
“那就拜托你了”  
送走罗尔德之后，秘书官打开通讯端，通过专用线路联系远在海尼森的行政部长哈罗德.杜普雷。听说费沙送来刺激经济，拯救失业率的方案，杜普雷兴奋地直点头，对于化学物安全性的些许顾虑也在秘书官本人的保证下烟消云散。完美的工作，理想的收入，以及可能会增长的出口订单，罗尔德部长美滋滋地想着雪花一样飘来的选票。  
处理完化工厂的事宜，秘书官拿起手里的文件来到吉尔菲艾斯的办公室前。从敞开的办公室门里可以看到正在埋头批阅文件的红发青年，他的面前整整齐齐地摆放着几叠文件。其中有一部分已经被吉尔菲艾斯扔进碎纸机里，等待处理。而他右手边也摆着数量可观的，已经审阅并且签上名字的报告。  
秘书官敲敲门，在吉尔菲艾斯请进的邀请中走入办公室。  
“阁下，恕我打扰”，秘书官把备忘录中的一张纸条递给吉尔菲艾斯，“今早费沙自治领公关致电同盟办事处，鲁宾斯基阁下邀请您参加下周六的一个非公开私人宴会”  
吉尔菲艾斯头也不抬地应了一声，表示同意。  
“阁下”，秘书官在递交备忘录，达成询问的目的以后，没有像往常一样恭敬地退出办公室。他飞快地扫过井井有条的办公室，欲言又止地看向红发青年。  
“嗯？”，感受到他人的视线，吉尔菲艾斯从公文里抬起头，看向秘书官。  
就在视线交汇的一瞬间，秘书官低下头，双手抱住文件夹。“我只是觉得阁下身为武将，处理公文的效率甚至要比我们这些被系统好好培训过的公务员还要高”  
吉尔菲艾斯朝秘书官露出微笑，再次低头用钢笔在一份福利报告的末尾签上自己的名字。“我的同僚们也曾做出相同的评价”  
秘书官的语调里露出惊讶的气息，“我的意见与军部里的人一致，这可是我职业生涯中的第一次体验”  
吉尔菲艾斯拿出另一份关于升级数据库系统的报告，语气自然地问道：“你是在恭维我吗？”  
“是的，阁下”，秘书官直接了当地答道。


	8. 十一月的镇魂曲

“上周政府颁布了一项与费沙的合作计划，旨在行星波本西建造化工厂生产丙醇。今早该地区的居民聚集于波本西政府大楼外抗议示威”  
周末的清晨，吉尔菲艾斯站在穿衣镜前整理仪容。属于高等事物官的宿舍位于费沙的黄金地段，旁边就是中央公园，距离办公地点只有三十分钟的车程。餐桌上摆了一只黄色的搪瓷大碗，里面用牛奶泡着巧克力片。对于这类速食食品，杨可谓是深恶痛绝。原来和吉尔菲艾斯一起就读士官学校的时候，红发青年本人的做饭技术只能用马马虎虎还凑合来形容，而杨本人就更不用说，为了每天清晨吃一顿丰盛的早餐而提前起床对于他来说是绝对无法做到的事情。因此，杨勉勉强强地接受了牛奶泡麦片的做法。自从“保姆”尤里安来到杨的身边以后，黑发青年的生活从根本上发生了质的飞跃，简直难以想象离开尤里安的日子。吉尔菲艾斯把领带推到合适的位子，想到杨现在肯定还窝在柔软舒适的被窝里睡觉，嘴角忍不住上扬。  
“很明显，丙醇内含变性二恶英。尽管化工集团宣称专家已证实其无害性，但是这是一种二恶英化合物。十年前，二恶英曾在费沙泄露，有毒有害物质导致当地的新生儿死亡率和畸形率明显增高。抗议者们疾呼让海尼森化工集团董事长斯瓦罗先生带着他的毒物赶紧滚蛋”，电台里的新闻主持人详尽地描述着示威活动的前因后果，画面也切换到记者采访示威民众那里。  
吉尔菲艾斯正在看的是一档名为聚焦世界的在线新闻节目。自从审问会风波之后，同盟的民众对于老牌媒体的不信任度达到顶峰。借此机会，民间开始出现一些在线新闻节目，为不愿意收听政府传声筒的民众们提供了另一种选择，聚焦世界就是其中一个。风口浪尖上的特留尼西特政府不敢明目张胆地加以限制，导致类似聚焦世界的节目人气愈来愈高。  
听到这里，吉尔菲艾斯起身将手提箱打开，里面装满了关于费沙物价的报告和社会福利资助项目。直到昨天凌晨十二点，吉尔菲艾斯才处理完第四个箱子。摸到最后一个还未处理的箱子，一阵倒腾之后，红发青年终于在箱底一份长达八十页的福利报告里找到关于丙酮安全性的报告草案。除了在心底暗自“佩服”伍德，吉尔菲艾斯快速地翻看草案。报告的作者是海尼森国防自治大学的生物化学家安德森。此人科研成果无数，资历也很老，如果是他的独立研究报告，那么权威性自然不是问题。由于只是第一份草案，安德森并未给出最终的结论。通篇读完后，吉尔菲艾斯觉得安德森教授对于变性二恶英的评价很高，就在他准备更加深入了解该化合物时，一阵电子音乐把吉尔菲艾斯拉回现实。  
接送的车已经在宿舍门口就位，现在比起报告，他更应该关心鲁宾斯基的私人派对。如果再不出门，恐怕无法及时赶到。尽管吉尔菲艾斯迟到一会儿也没有问题，但是红发青年从心底里，或者说本能地厌恶迟到。他拿起放在沙发上的外套，穿上皮鞋，离开了宿舍。

鲁宾斯基的派对选在一座由人工地表和人工空气组成的空中阁楼里。对费沙人来说，这座配集休闲娱乐为一体的大楼是发泄欲望欲望和消除压力的绝佳场所，但是对吉尔菲艾斯而言，倒是没有什么特别吸引人的地方。他甚至有一点失望，为自己即将在这里浪费的时间而惋惜。大概是天生穷酸的个性使然，所以到了这种五光十色的娱乐世界才会觉得索然无味，吉尔菲艾斯从地形车上下来，摘掉墨镜，露出无奈的苦笑。  
跟随侍者来到位于顶层的宴会厅内，吉尔菲艾斯的视线在厅内转了一圈，意外地没有看见鲁宾斯基的身影。此时另一位目光犀利，和鲁宾斯基有几分相似的年轻男子走到吉尔菲艾斯的面前，并向他伸出手。  
“我是鲁伯特.盖塞林格，能够见到阁下，不胜荣幸”，盖塞林格比吉尔菲艾斯大两岁，两人站在一起，在外人看来就像普通的大学生一样。  
吉尔菲艾斯伸出手回握盖塞林格，“我是齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯，很高兴见到你”  
盖塞林格抬起头，浓密的头发被他用发胶仔细地梳成大背头，给人精悍的感觉。他朝吉尔菲艾斯略微低头，慢慢地向后退，似乎除了打招呼以外，并无继续交谈的意思。这时，一个突然出现的不寻常物体吸引了吉尔菲艾斯的目光。那是一个和他身高差不多，体型微胖，大约二十来岁的男子。吉尔菲艾斯的视线就像受到磁铁的吸引一般，目不转睛地注视那名男子。多年军旅生涯造就他极为敏锐的反射神经，虽然还不至于恐怖的地步，不过却可以明显地感觉到一股危险的气氛。那名男子的动作中流露出极为诡异的不协调，整个人和上了发条的机械娃娃一般，快速地接近正在朝大厅中央走去的盖塞林格。  
紧接着突如其来的状况，令在场的所有人全部愣住。男子从衣服里掏出一把超高硬度的钢刀，突然提速，大腿发力，朝盖塞林格所在的位置冲刺而去。吉尔菲艾斯立刻拉住盖塞林格的衣服后摆，把他甩到自己身后。同时又以飞快的舒服，一脚将男子手上的钢刀踢飞。钢刀落地后发出金属钝器的声音，一旁观看的女性们见状莫不花容失色、惊声尖叫。  
男子狠狠地瞪视吉尔菲艾斯。很明显，他眼睛里看到的不是吉尔菲艾斯，而是他潜意识里塑造出来的一头红色大熊。他的目光凶狠，熊熊烈火迅速地扩散至全身。谁都看得出来，眼前的这名男子已经发狂。虽然吉尔菲艾斯细瘦的身材底下隐藏惊人的力量，不过单纯靠力气的话，恐怕制服不了眼前疯狂的野兽。  
吉尔菲艾斯弓起身体做出防御的姿态。男子不由分说地挥舞粗壮的胳膊，划破空气朝吉尔菲艾斯劈过来。吉尔菲艾斯迅速跳开，躲过正面的攻击。对方因为用力过猛，又错失目标，巨大的身躯顿时失去平衡，整个人向前踉跄几步。不过他很快便以不自然的姿势转过身，立刻发起第二波攻势。吉尔菲艾斯敏捷地用手臂挡开，另一只手同时重击对方的腹部，劲道之强，整个拳头都凹陷进肌肉中。男子瞬间腾空似地向后倾倒，巨大的身躯重重地摔落地面，嘴里发出低吼般的呻吟。  
如果是普通人的话，受到刚才那记重击，一定会当场喷出鲜血和胃液，倒地昏迷。可是令人意想不到的情况发生了。男子若无其事地站起来，仿佛感觉不到任何痛苦似地，看起来就像用于清扫战场的无人机。  
他高高地举起身边一张强化玻璃材质制造的桌子，猛地把他扔向吉尔菲艾斯。红发青年迅速闪过，桌子摔在大厅的一根柱子上，在吉尔菲艾斯原来站立的位子上方碎成两半。桌子的残骸落在地上发出巨大的声响，惊慌失措的来宾们纷纷朝安全出口涌去，场面一度变得混乱不堪。不过袭击者还没来得及看清眼前的情形，吉尔菲艾斯已经展开反击。他朝地上滚去，翻转一圈后，伸脚扣住男子的小腿，用力地将他钩倒。  
巨汉的身躯再度腾空，瞬间又重重地落到地上，头部毫无阻挡地撞击地面。在发出沉重的鼻息后，便躺在地上动也不动。才赶到现场的护卫员们将已经昏迷不醒的男子层层围住，吉尔菲艾斯站起身，拨了拨蓬乱的头发。  
盖塞林格快步走到吉尔菲艾斯面前，带着黑色手套的手紧紧地抓住红发青年。“谢谢阁下刚才救了我的命，请您务必接受我的致意”，盖塞林格说完后深深地低下头，温顺地露出自己的后脖颈。吉尔菲艾斯不禁感到诧异，露出脖颈这样的行为只会发生在omega与alpha之间，是臣服与被支配的意思。但是同为omega的盖塞林格为什么要在自己面前做出这样的姿态？  
这时，消失将近二十分钟的鲁宾斯基重新出现在会场。收到护卫队队长的简短报告之后，鲁宾斯基朝人群焦点的中心走去。果然不出所料，盖塞林格正在邀请吉尔菲艾斯与他共享晚餐，以表感谢。鲁宾斯基在心里嗤笑一声，费沙自治领主选择开派对的大楼，向来以安保严格而著称。怎么偏偏在邀请同盟上将吉尔菲艾斯之后，“巧合”一般地发生意外。他锐利的目光扫过盖塞林格堆满笑容的脸，淡淡的鄙视从心里升起。作为他的儿子，不，作为他的竞争对手来说，盖塞林格和一个乳臭未干的小孩子没什么区别。尽管如此，鲁宾斯基仍旧露出笑容，迎上眼前的两人。  
“吉尔菲艾斯上将，多谢您在护卫尚未赶到之前及时出手救人，真是感激不尽”  
“哪里，我只是刚好离得比较近而已”  
“就算是巧合，还是要感谢您的出手相助。要不是您准确的判断，想必我的副官已经早早地去了瓦尔哈拉，与费沙前几任自治领主们作伴”  
鲁宾斯基说出这样的话，倒是让吉尔菲艾斯不知道该怎么接下去。像是察觉到对方的意思，鲁宾斯基拉起盖塞林格的手，“虽然这样说会显得难为情，但是我的确在许多事物上需要仰仗我的副官，要是他不在的话，会给我的工作带来许多困扰。无论如何，感谢您拯救费沙自治领的公务机构”  
盖塞林格十分有默契地在鲁宾斯基结束以后开口道：“我知道您不喜欢物质上的东西，所以请让我至少为您今天的晚餐买单”  
“那就麻烦盖塞林格先生了”  
话已至此，再拒绝的话就显得过于不近人情，吉尔菲艾斯从善如流地答应赴约。

晚餐被选在同一栋楼的一间高级餐厅中。鉴于宴会厅里发生的意外，餐厅的门外临时调配了四位带着配枪，全副武装的护卫。晚餐的主题是四一九年休贝浓产的白葡萄酒和用香料泡渍的鹿腿肉。与刚见面时拒人于千里之外不同，盖塞林格彻底地放下自己高高在上的姿态，与吉尔菲艾斯谈笑风生。他们的话题从大学时代的趣事开始，一路谈到现如今费沙与同盟的政治经济。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，同盟在波本西建造工厂的事情你知道吗？”，已经成功将阁下转换为吉尔菲艾斯的盖塞林格用指腹摩挲葡萄酒杯的边缘。  
红发青年点点头，“我今早才知道”  
“今天早上鲁宾斯基先生，正是接到同盟元首特留尼西特亲自打来的热线，才临时缺席派对的开幕式”  
终于知晓前因后果的吉尔菲艾斯配合地露出恍然大悟的表情，嘴里嘟囔着：“原来是这样，不过同盟的民众似乎不怎么支持工厂的建立”  
盖塞林格耸耸肩，“将民主主义发展成民粹主义的话，确实容易发生类似的事件”  
“的确”  
临近结束的时候，盖塞林格伸出手，这次他没有戴手套，与吉尔菲艾斯握手道别。红发青年报以礼貌的微笑后，两人一起从座位里起身。吉尔菲艾斯直接从餐厅外的电梯直达停车层，鲁宾斯基早已安排好专车送他回宿舍。  
盖塞林格还有一些公务要办，所以没有和吉尔菲艾斯同行。他站在另一台反方向的电梯中，随着电梯缓缓上升，盖塞林格若有所思地望向费沙布满繁星的夜空，低语道：“真奇怪，居然没用”

周一的早上，罗尔德向吉尔菲艾斯递交了一份辞职，委托其转交海尼森的人事本部。  
“工厂的事情确实令人遗憾，但正是因为您的存在，同盟才得以在兰提马力欧星域和乌鲁瓦希星域建造矿场，开采资源”，吉尔菲艾斯的话停在这里，没有继续说下去。蔚蓝色的眼眸宛如一汪清水，柔和地看向罗尔德。  
“阁下，请问您看了最终报告吗？”，面对吉尔菲艾斯的挽留，罗尔德抛出一个看似不着边际的问题。  
吉尔菲艾斯从数据库里调出一份文件。显示在投影屏上的报告，最后一段被人用黄色加注。“尽管就现有证据，委员会认为该项目可行，但是我们仍需强调变性二恶英问世未久。我们仍未知，若经过长期研究，该产品可能危害人体健康”，吉尔菲艾斯一字一句读着，“结尾的突然转向，耐人寻味”  
“很抱歉事先没有与您讨论化工厂的事宜。不过既然特留尼西特政府执意如此，我也没有继续留在海尼森化工集团的意义”，罗尔德起身，“我的任职到此为止，以后与政府也许再无瓜葛”。罗尔德的手握住手杖顶端的圆形饰物，眉头之间常年挥之不去的郁结不复存在，“您不用担心。尽管这件事让我对同盟很失望，但我仍然爱她，和她背后代表的精神”  
“您考虑过今后做什么吗？”，吉尔菲艾斯问道。  
卸下担子的罗尔德全身放松，颇为愉悦地回答：“我已经决定回老家梅卡特星域教书，我这一辈已经不行了，以后的政府还要靠他们呢”  
“那么祝您好运”，吉尔菲艾斯起身亲自送这位头发花白的老人走出事务所。

11月初的化工厂事件，对行政部长杜普雷来说，可谓是一场完全的“政治”胜利：邪恶的资本家被政府赶跑，可怜的民众们终于被硬气的政府保护了一回。民众高呼杜普雷和特留尼西特的名字，称他们为最后的救世主，悲惨生活里唯一的大英雄。特留尼西特一党因此出尽风头。  
解决完不痛不痒的化工厂事件后，同盟政府如往常一样开始讨论仪事表的下一个提案，而在银河的另一端，帝国正如火如荼地准备一件大事。11月8日，莱茵哈特终于将诸神黄昏作战计划中的人事安排敲定。总计这次的军事行动所动员的兵力为一千二百万人，舰艇八万七千五百艘。罗严塔尔一级上将率先带领舰队前往伊谢尔伦，与杨舰队的几番交锋之后，向帝国宰相请求支援。于是，12月初，疾风之狼米达麦亚和意图戴罪立功的缪拉上将率领本部舰队出征。  
“终于开始了”，看着米达麦亚离开宇宙港的莱茵哈特愉快地想着，这是一个结束的开始。


	9. 占领费沙

12月24日，米达麦亚舰队抵达行星费沙的卫星轨道。费沙的航运管制当局面对总数二百万人的庞大舰队，徒劳地不断发出警告：“这里是非军事的费沙自治区！请立即撤离舰队！你们已经严重违反宇宙公约，一定会遭到相应制裁的。请调转方向，立即撤退！”  
然而没有任何人理睬这些例行公事般的呼吁，由拜耶尔蓝中将所带领的陆战部队首当其冲地穿越卫星轨道，率先登陆费沙。已经享受和平一个世纪的费沙人第一次看见无数光点斜行在深蓝厚重的夜空之中，震撼之余，恐惧感一点点溢出。除了自治领主鲁宾斯基和其顾问们，费沙市民大部分都是普通人。为了追求品质更好的生活，他们利用自己的智慧和能力，一点一滴地积攒财富。这其中有些人开了慈善学校，有些人则无常捐助了许多家医院。然而个人的善行并不能阻止历史的进程，洪流之中，所有人的命运皆不可预知。  
帝国舰队登陆费沙的时候，吉尔菲艾斯正在自己的宿舍里休息。上周他通宵核实帝国举兵围攻伊谢尔伦的报告以供海尼森的作战会议使用，连日的操劳导致他发了低烧，故而早早地被秘书官送回家，勒令休息。趴在床上睡得迷迷糊糊的吉尔菲艾斯感到口渴爬起来喝水，站在客厅的落地窗前，亲眼目睹排列整齐的舰队在光芒笼罩之下从天而降，宛如跌落凡间的一串串珍珠项链。  
“马逊准尉，你在哪儿？”，立刻明白发生什么事情的吉尔菲艾斯以最快的速度穿戴整齐，联系自己在事务所里最信任的部下。  
“街上，刚吃完晚饭”  
“情况怎么样？”  
“费沙的群众全涌到街头，把路给堵住，车子开不了”  
吉尔菲艾斯听到对话另一边此起披伏的喇叭声和哭声，心想雇车前往事务所不是一个明智的选择。  
“你离事务所近吗？”  
“很近，我就在旁边的大厦里吃的晚饭”  
“我的住所离事务所有些远，如果八点之前我没赶到，你就自己把电脑资料全部销毁。纸质文件先别管，处理起来太麻烦，直接宣布是我的命令。之后我们在事务所旁边的公园门口碰面怎么样？”  
“是，阁下”  
挂断电话后，吉尔菲艾斯解开衬衫的扣子，走小路朝事务所赶去。再一次避开主干道上的机动装甲车，闪入漆黑小巷的吉尔菲艾斯松了一口气，放慢步伐，准备休息一小会儿。原本这一点路程对他来说毫无压力，但是现在赶上低烧的自己实在耐力有限，只得扶墙向前挪动。

帝国军侵入费沙的消息传到时，费沙的自治领主安德鲁安.鲁宾斯基和他的副官鲁伯特.盖塞林格并不在自治领主府内，而是在他一处私人公寓中。面对莱因哈特迅雷不及掩耳之势的军事侵略行动，处于绝对劣势的鲁宾斯基，仍然悠闲自得地坐在沙发上，手里稳稳当当地拿着红酒杯，看起来一点也不像吃败仗的样子。在处于劣势时的心态上，鲁宾斯基和杨可谓是宇宙中最为相像的两人。不过前者是因为与生俱来的自信与气度，而后者只是单纯地无所谓而已。坐在鲁宾斯基对面的盖塞林格把酒杯放到茶几上，手指迅速地在通讯器上敲敲打打。似乎连大家做梦也没有想到会有这么一天。事实上，盖塞林格也曾经预测过，在不久的将来将会发生帝国军占领费沙的事件，可是他万万没有想到帝国军的士兵们会来得如此之快，竟然就在今年，也就是宇宙历798年，提前出现在费沙的土地上。原定于明年一月初实行的高等事物官绑架计划也被莱因哈特打得措手不及，五分钟之前，他收到报告称吉尔菲艾斯在帝国军降临费沙的同时，离开宿舍，不知去向。就在盖塞林格命令部下尽快找到吉尔菲艾斯踪迹的同时，一直沉默不语的鲁宾斯基突然开口：“就算你把通讯器敲烂也不会改变事实”  
盖塞林格按下发送键，头也不抬地答道：“嘲讽部下之前，您是否该考虑考虑自己的处境呢，自治领主阁下？费沙似乎真的已经到山穷水尽的关头了呢！看来，博尔德克很可能会趁机夺取你的政权，取代你的地位”。盖塞林格那张皮笑肉不笑的脸直直地看向鲁宾斯基，“属于你的时代就要结束了。你在位仅四年，看来历代的自治领主当中，在位最短的人非你莫属”  
“你真的确定我的时代就要结束？”  
“我的看法和博尔德克一样。一个演员如果占据舞台的时间太久，会令人讨厌的。大家都会希望他快点下台”  
这句话如果出自他人之口，早就没命了。不过鲁宾斯基却一点也不生气似地，这只“费沙的黑狐”只是若无其事地将酒杯放回茶几上，然后一边用手掌摩擦他那丰厚的脸颊，一边自言自语地说：“你们的看法和罗严克拉姆公一样。我比博尔德克还要难对付一些，对于这一点，我自己感到很光荣”  
鲁伯特.盖塞林格说话的声音突然变得粗哑起来，表情也一扫原先所伪装的郑重，显现出一副歹毒的样子。如果对方是个个性软弱的人，可能连看都不敢看他一眼。鲁伯特无声地笑了笑，手指伸进口袋里去，好像要掏什么东西出来似的，才一眨眼的功夫，他手上已经多了一把枪，而枪口则正对着鲁宾斯基。“那已经是以前的事了，至于你死后，我可就真的不如道了！我还不至于疯狂到对一个死人感兴趣的地步”  
“你果然很厉害，机会一来就绝不放过！”鲁宾斯基这句话是发自内心的。“不过，很可惜，你还缺了点见机行事的大智慧，只不过是有点小聪明罢了！”“  
如果我再给你一次机会，想必你也一定不会有所悔悟罢！自治领主阁下，要承认失败才会成功啊！”  
“即使是这样，我想也没有必要劳您大驾亲手杀死我吧！鲁伯特！”

“求求你们，放开我”  
伴随着哭泣的求饶声突然从巷子的出口处传来。从吉尔菲艾斯站着的地方可以隐约看到三个身穿帝国军装的人围着一位费沙市民。这位不幸的omega在先前的混乱中与自己的alpha走失，而他手上戴着的巨大钻戒则吸引了几个别有企图的士兵。登陆费沙之前，米达麦亚颁布了三条禁令，禁止杀害平民百姓，禁止强奸，以及禁止任何性质的打劫掠夺行为。如若有人违反，一律按军法枪决。然而，起了贪念的这三名alpha士兵显然忘记米达麦亚的说一不二，三个人围成一个圈子，将受害者紧紧围在里面。  
“你们想要什么我都给，求求你们不要伤害我”，年轻的omega被泪水糊满双眼，跪在地上拼命求饶。  
为首的施暴者粗鲁地扯下他手上的订婚戒指，塞进自己的口袋里。接着将对方推到在地，手不怀好意地放在裤子上。空气安静地吓人。就在这时，吉尔菲艾斯悄无声息地出现在他们背后，一记手刀精准地敲在其中一人的脖子上，被打的人还没来得及反应便昏倒在地。理论上对信息素敏感的alpha们不可能会忽视突然出现的另一个omega，但是他们的注意力全集中在即将发生的恶性事件之上，反而让吉尔菲艾斯抓住机会。  
见到同伴被人偷袭而昏迷，剩余的两个士兵们对视一眼，迅速地朝两边散开，一左一右朝吉尔菲艾斯夹击而来。吉尔菲艾斯当然也不是省油的灯，他把身体一侧，用手臂挡住对方的手腕。这时，另一名男子又冲了上来。吉尔菲艾斯又一个闪身，原本在他后面的那名士兵顿时变成人肉盾牌。凌厉的拳头一下子打在他左脸处，男子当场发出痛苦的哀嚎，用手捂住脸倒在地上。就在他准备肘击最后一名歹徒之时，反应慢了一点，被人用电击枪击中。瞬间增至人体最高负荷的刺激性电流在他身体里呼啸而过，针刺一样的剧痛从手臂的地方蔓延至全身，双腿忍不住地颤抖，吉尔菲艾斯扶着墙才勉强让自己不至于倒在地上。  
那两名士兵见吉尔菲艾斯失去行动能力，立刻上前把红发青年紧紧按在地上。吉尔菲艾斯的手被拷上镣铐，双腿被人用力地向外拉开。  
“没想到还有自己送上门的，你摸摸，这家伙体温高的不正常”，脸被打肿的士兵用手摸过吉尔菲艾斯敞开的衣襟，不怀好意地看向猎物。  
另一人吐了口唾沫，摸着红发青年的脸问道：“怎么样，你挑哪一个？”  
被人凑着脖颈的性腺闻了又闻的吉尔菲艾斯就像吃了变质的事物一样难受。被标记后的omega如果问道其他alpha刻意散发的味道，非但不会有什么兴奋反应，反而会生理上感到恶心不适。  
“等一下，他的味道有点不对劲”  
“你也觉得？”，先前靠在吉尔菲艾斯身上的士兵再次凑近用力嗅了嗅，“乍一闻是海盐的味道，但仔细品味的话，里面好像还掺了热牛奶的味道”  
“有没有觉得这味道有点熟悉？”  
“的确，感觉在哪里闻到过的样子。你再仔细想想，我没什么头绪”  
“我想起来了！出征前的军事演习，罗严克拉姆公到我们的驱逐舰上巡视，把全员叫到舰桥上谈话，他身上就是这味道”  
“你确定？”  
“信息素虽然千千万万种，但是咸牛奶在军中很少见。只要闻过一次，就不会忘记”  
就在他们察觉到冰山一角的瞬间，两人同时陷入沉默。  
“你们在干什么！”，剧烈碰撞的alpha信息素和omega信息素把陆战队队长古雷沙引来。才武装占领同盟驻费沙事务所的古雷沙气势汹汹地跑进巷子，身后跟有六百民队员和一百二十辆装甲车。映入众人眼帘的是两个被按倒在地的omega和三个身穿军装的帝国军人，发生或者即将发生什么一目了然。通讯官将发生的事情通知米达麦亚时，后者正在开作战会议。听完报告，愤怒的米达麦亚一巴掌拍在会议桌上，将水杯震翻在地。  
死刑在山德列广场公开举行。这三名士兵所属部队的队长虽然战战兢兢地请求米达麦亚从轻发落，但是米达麦亚却毫不宽容，“我一向是说一不二的人，难道你们要否认自己曾收到我所下达的命令吗？”  
公开处死违纪者后，米达麦亚亲自探望吉尔菲艾斯的病房。在这之前，他已经向另一位受害者当面谢罪并归还戒指。  
“米达麦亚提督”，吉尔菲艾斯的指尖划过床头的玫瑰花，“谢谢您”  
“请不要这么说吉尔菲艾斯提督，我今天来是向您道歉的。要不是我治军不力，您也不会有这样的遭遇”，米达麦亚从椅子上站起，向吉尔菲艾斯弯下腰鞠了一躬。  
“这不是您的问题，任何组织里都难免有一两个害群之马”，吉尔菲艾斯顿了顿，“只是，我什么时候能离开这件病房呢？”  
“这得等罗严克拉公抵达费沙再做讨论”，米达麦亚走向病房的门口，“如果您没有其他事情的话，我得去接自己的同事”

12月31日，费沙标准时16点50分，莱茵哈特终于在幕僚们的陪同下踏上费沙的领土。米达麦亚一级上将和缪拉上将率领四万名警备兵，一起来迎接这年轻的帝国最高司令官。此时正是费沙昼短夜长的季节，这位金发的年轻人走在沐浴着蔷薇般瑰丽色彩的昏暗暮霭之中，让人觉得他本身就好像是一首诗篇般动人。不管是喜欢他或讨厌他的人，都不得不承认他的风采无人可比。此时，站在宇宙港上看见莱茵哈特身姿的士兵们都感到激情荡漾，为自己亲眼目睹这位年轻霸主黄昏余光中的英姿而感到无比自豪。官兵们开始兴奋地发出如歌声般高昂的欢呼，他们忘我地高呼着：“皇帝万岁！帝国万岁！”  
一向稳重的缪拉看到眼前如浪潮般激昂的人群，也忍不住热血沸腾。他明确地感觉到自己正跟随莱茵哈特顺着洪流朝顶峰攀登，过不了多久，黄金狮子旗将插满整个宇宙，荣光将照耀每一片星海。  
米达麦亚朝莱茵哈特行了一个标准的军礼，“Mein Kaiser”  
“卿言之过早”，莱茵哈特虽然这么说，却并没有阻止底下的士兵喊他为皇帝。他向士兵们挥手致意，众人安静片刻后，震耳欲聋的欢呼声又再度响起来。  
“皇帝万岁！帝国万岁！”  
莱茵哈特才踏入临时元帅府不久，米达麦亚因两项特地交代下来的任务没有完成而来特地请罪。其一，费沙自治领领主鲁宾斯基目前下落不明。其二，同盟驻费沙事务所内的电脑资料全被销毁。唯一值得庆幸的是同盟事物官齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯此时正被拘禁在作为临时元帅府的高级宾馆之内，听候发落。  
莱茵哈特听完米达麦亚的汇报，眉毛轻轻地皱起。费沙的黑狐逃了令他有些担心，从胥夫特事件和幼帝事件以来，莱茵哈尔特隐隐觉得费沙的目的不仅仅在于控制全宇宙的经济，背后也许有更大并且更为隐秘的阴谋，鲁宾斯基的逃亡使得他错失了一探究竟的机会。至于同盟的航路资料，虽然有些可惜，但是费沙航路局里的数据也算全面，应该不成问题。  
“没人能面面俱到，卿能达成这样的结果已经很好了，你没有请罪的必要”  
对于同盟事务官吉尔菲艾斯上将，莱茵哈特就有些在意了。两人自从亚斯提会战第一次在战场上交锋以来，吉尔菲艾斯总能超乎他的意料。他和杨文理在逆境之中的精妙战术使得莱茵哈特的胜利蒙上一层阴影。除却额外的因素，莱茵哈特个人对于吉尔菲艾斯也有颇为复杂的情感。作为标记对方的alpha，帝国的独裁者不愿意使用信息素来控制自己的omega。如果真那么干，和当年强占姐姐的皇帝又有什么区别。他曾向alpha秘书官希尔德旁敲侧击地询问该如何与标记后的omega相处，但是向来聪慧的希尔德这次却十分困惑地表示实在没有任何经验，不能回答这个问题。之后，莱茵哈尔特也询问过罗严塔尔和米达麦亚，同样也没有得到令他满意的答案。米达麦亚的omega与他青梅竹马，不能作为参考，而罗严塔尔则委婉地暗示自己不喜欢被束缚的生活。  
莱茵哈特和幕僚们共进晚饭之后，就在亲卫队的陪同下来到吉尔菲艾斯的房间。他像是一具雕像般一动不动地站在门口，过了一会儿，他抬起手，朝门上扣了几下。  
“请进”，吉尔菲艾斯温和地声音透过缝隙传到门外。在听到肯定的答复之后，金发青年推门而入。  
亲卫队队长奇里斯上校颇为惊讶地愣在原地，这位拥有黄玉色瞳孔的青年军官头一次遇到需要罗严克拉姆公亲自拜访的人物，以往都是亲卫队负责将需要觐见的相关人员领到元帅府。  
吉尔菲艾斯站在客厅中央，在伸手可及的距离之内与莱茵哈特互相对视，他感到一个无形的空间将他和莱茵哈特罩住，屏蔽了周围的一切事物，他甚至忘记向对方行礼。金发青年的视线穿过吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，对门口的奇里斯点头示意了一下。门在吉尔菲艾斯的身后关上了，现在房间里只剩下他们两个人。  
回过神的吉尔菲艾斯立刻举手行了一个礼，“好久不见，罗严克拉姆公”  
莱茵哈特温和地向吉尔菲艾斯回礼，秀丽的嘴唇露出微笑的形状，“我说过，私下里，直接叫我莱茵哈特就行”  
“是，莱茵哈特...大人”，吉尔菲艾斯低下头，在说到莱因哈特的名字时，犹豫了一番。而当他最终说出自己曾叫过无数次的，只属于他和金发青年之间的那个称呼，突然发现莱因哈特不知道在什么时候走到自己的面前，抬手自然地摸上他耳边的卷发。吉尔菲艾斯不禁忍不住想起很久很久以前，自己和莱因哈特在奥丁工业小镇的某一座花园中，偶然相遇的场景。  
“吉尔菲艾斯”，莱因哈特凑近红发青年，“以后就这样叫我”。低沉的嗓音让吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊处染上不自然的淡粉色，低着头轻轻地应了一句。  
坐到沙发上，莱因哈特收起微笑，拿起桌上的报告瞥了一眼，最后又随意地把它扔回原位，冰蓝色的眼眸紧接着看向红发青年，“你要不要到帝国这儿来？”  
“莱茵哈特大人，多谢您的好意，但是我恐怕无法答应您，对不起”  
“为什么？”，被拒绝之后的莱因哈特没有一丝一毫的恼怒，很平静地问道。  
“无论您和我是什么关系，我都是自由行星同盟的军人。伊谢尔伦里有重要的朋友们，我无法做到战前抛弃他们。我可以保证，这场战争结束之后，无论结果如何，我都会来到您的身边，但是在此之前，请允许我履行自己的职责”，吉尔菲艾斯的一番话里不仅包含他个人的觉悟与意志，也说明在同盟的几十年生活在不知不觉中已经影响到他看待事物的方式。  
莱茵哈特深深地凝视吉尔菲艾斯，嘴角扬起好看的弧度，“你总让我有种熟悉的感觉，好像你说的任何话我都可以无条件地信任。如果与你共事，我大概能把自己的后背交给你”  
吉尔菲艾斯温顺地回应莱茵哈尔特的视线，蔚蓝色的眼睛像沾着露水的铃兰花，  
“我会帮你准备回伊谢尔伦的船只”，莱茵哈尔特一边用白皙的手指头把落在额前的华丽金发往上拨一边说道。  
“谢谢阁下，只是我还有一事相求”  
“嗯？”  
“和我一起前来费沙的马逊准尉可以和我一起搭乘吗？”  
“无妨，随你喜欢”

两天后，莱茵哈尔特在宇宙港目送吉尔菲艾斯搭船离开。  
“这样真的好吗，阁下？”，同行的米达麦亚有些不解地问道。  
“卿想说杨威利一个人就难对付了，吉尔菲艾斯若是回去，我们的压力会更大是不是？”  
“下官并不是质疑阁下的能力”，米达麦亚低声解释着。  
“米达麦亚，即使吉尔菲艾斯回到杨文理的身边，我仍有自信可以打倒自由行星同盟。与其说是自信，不如说如果吉尔菲艾斯留在我的身边，我反倒觉得这样的胜利毫无意义。我想要的是征服宇宙，不是窃取”，莱茵哈特饶有兴趣地盯着远去的宇宙船，狮子鬃毛般奢华的金发在阳光下散发着绚烂的光芒。


	10. 前阵

数十秒钟之后即将进入宇宙历799年，帝国历490年。自由行星同盟的最前线，伊谢尔伦要塞正与罗严塔尔一级上将的大军对峙，无论士兵还是民众，都随时准备跟随警铃投入战斗，没人有心情举杯欢庆新年到来。被所有人给予厚望的司令官杨文理此时一边哼着不成调的国歌，一边品尝尤里安亲手泡的红茶。  
与会议室里众多的咖啡党不同，杨的心情几乎可以用悠闲来形容。此时海尼森的同盟政府正乱成一锅粥，处于群龙无首的状态。特留尼西特议长得知帝国军占领费沙之后，迅速地从挚爱的市民们眼前消失，只留下一位发言人来应付媒体的质问。其余的政治家们不是唉声叹气，就是借酒消愁，一时间竟没人能拿出妥善的方案。由于政府至今没有向伊谢尔伦要塞下达任何命令，杨只需着手对付眼前的罗严塔尔即可，反倒是清闲不少。如果世上尽是一些怎么做也做不好的事，那还不如就喝酒睡觉。对杨来说，拯救自由行星同盟可不在他的薪水范畴之内。  
“帝国军正向后撤退”，通讯官的报告引起了会议室里所有人的注意。  
“怎么回事？”，卡介伦问道。  
“他们想引诱我们派出舰队吗？其中可能有诈”，把用兵学上的一般常识视为严寒时期的御寒皮衣的莱姆少将一如既往地做出分析，并把自己所得分享给在座的同僚们。  
“呃，有一艘没有任何护卫的帝国驱逐舰正向我们驶来”，紧盯索敌屏幕的亚典波罗突然开口。  
“这太诡异了”，派特里契夫疑惑地看着眼前的画面，“两军对峙之时敌军向后撤退的举动就像在为这艘驱逐舰开路，但是敌军为何派出区区一艘驱逐舰来伊谢尔伦？”  
“要攻击吗？”，先寇布看着杨。  
“等一下”，杨任由红茶的热气轻抚着他的下巴，决定再观察一会儿情况。  
“对方连接了加密的FFM频道，是吉尔菲艾斯提督！”  
当驱逐舰来到伊谢尔伦的外围之时，通信官惊喜的声音传来，紧接着，屏幕上出现众人熟悉的身影，正是吉尔菲艾斯上将，站在他身边的则是一同被派往费沙的马逊准尉。简单地描述前因后果之后，吉尔菲艾斯便乘坐小型救生艇进入伊谢尔伦的重力圈，而那艘帝国驱逐舰将重要的乘客放下之后立刻转头朝罗严塔尔的舰队方向驶去。  
“哈哈哈”，先寇布突然笑起来，“该说是我高估了罗严克拉姆公还是低估了他呢。为了送吉尔菲艾斯提督回来，竟然让罗严塔尔提督退兵数英里，实在是高调的浪漫主义。让我们的副司令去求求罗严克拉姆公，说不定他还真会退兵呢”  
然而会议室里的其他幕僚们没有一个人笑得出来，得知来龙去脉的那一刻，他们都陷入了惊愕之中。  
“阁下”，缓过劲的莱姆少将终于开口，“下官认为接下来的作战中吉尔菲艾斯提督的立场会有些微妙，是不是让他不要牵涉太深较好？”  
“参谋长，你这话什么意思？”，还没等莱姆说完剩下的话，亚典波罗便插嘴问道。  
“是啊，吉尔菲艾斯提督的为人我们有目共睹。况且我们本来就人手不足，若是架空吉尔菲艾斯提督，我方会处于不利的形势”，派特里契夫不赞同地看着自己的上司。  
“可是”，常年习惯打头阵的莱姆少将还想继续说下去，杨却挥手打断了他。  
“如果不彻底动员周身的资源，我们可就失去胜利的良机啦”  
先寇布以微妙的角度蠕动着他的眉毛，“哦，这么说来，阁下认为我方会胜？”  
“虽然同盟处于十分不利的形势，但是却有一个逆转情势的机会”  
“那是...？”  
就在吉尔菲艾斯跨入会议室之前，杨面对部下们平静地露出若无其事的笑容，“罗严克拉姆公爵目前尚无子嗣，这就是我们的目标”

“吉尔菲艾斯，欢迎回来”，看到好友跨入会议室的大门，杨指指副司令的位置，上面早已摆好一杯刚泡好的黑咖啡。  
“一波三折的费沙之旅”，吉尔菲艾斯拿起桌上的咖啡喝了一口，“令人怀念的熟悉味道，我差点以为再也喝不到了”  
“阁下，海尼森方面的命令”，副官菲列特利加将一份打印出来的训令递给杨。  
所有的责任由宇宙舰队司令部担负，你可以采取任何你认为最佳的行动。  
宇宙舰队司令长官亚历山大.比克古  
真是体恤下属的上司，杨欣慰地想，自从亚斯提以来自己收到的命令都是些无理要求。  
“这样自由的命令意味着我们必须得从战略的层面考虑，尽量为同盟争取有利的条件”，吉尔菲艾斯看杨传来的训令之后评论道。  
“你说的没错”，杨百无聊赖地玩着茶杯的手柄，“为了报答比克古提督的知遇之恩，我可要打起精神，好好盘算”  
“比如放弃伊谢尔伦要塞？”  
“你也这么想？”，杨赞同地看向吉尔菲艾斯。但紧接着，黑发青年又皱起眉毛，嘴里咕哝道：“真是不好惹的老人，给的工作远超薪水，不知道以后退休金会不会涨”  
杨的喃喃自语被身边的菲列特利加听得一清二楚，但是她倒茶的动作并没有因此而有任何停顿。毕竟已经不是第一次从杨提督的口里听到没水准的话，相反，杨的玩世不恭让她记起艾尔法西尔的那段时光，当时的还是中尉的杨也是这样含糊地敷衍前来询问对策的市民代表。  
除了杨，吉尔菲艾斯以及对司令官深信不疑的菲列特利加，其余的幕僚们听到放弃伊谢尔伦的提议之后互相对视几秒，不知道该说些什么。  
“有一个问题，撤退的时候怎么解决罗严塔尔提督的突袭？”，吉尔菲艾斯一针见血地指出问题的核心。  
“我有一个想法，你呢？”，杨把手指抵在贝雷帽的中央，在思考的同时把心里的想法直接说出来。  
“不用太费心，因为罗严塔尔提督不会阻止我们撤退。罗严克拉姆公下达的命令是占领伊谢尔伦要塞，既然目的已经达成，那么没有必要过多的纠缠我们，造成不必要的损害，毕竟加害一般市民不符合他的品味”，红发青年的回答与杨设想的几乎一致，他们的目光在空气中交汇，两人相视一笑。  
众人被最高司令官们之间的玄妙对话唬得一愣一愣，不自觉地拿起面前的咖啡，想要借助咖啡因的力量让自己的脑袋清醒到可以理解他们的意思。然而，直到喝完一整杯，都没人能想明白。  
“额，阁下”，莱姆参谋长忍不住开口，“下官认同您的决定。只是，能否请您再作一点具体说明？”，作为一般用兵常识的代表，莱姆少将向来打头阵请求杨的进一步解释，以求得信赖和疑惑的平衡点。  
“伊谢尔伦存在的意义在于回廊两端有着实力相近却不同的军事和政治势力。如果费沙落入帝国军的手中，那么罗严克拉姆公就可以通过费沙回廊进入同盟境内，第一舰队和其余的混编队伍并不能抵御帝国大军。一旦海尼森沦陷，那我们伊谢尔伦就会被孤立，与此同时，第十三舰队也不能发挥本来的作用”，杨向众人详尽地解释。  
“可是，难道不能把伊谢尔伦作为抵御帝国军的最后据点吗？”  
“要是政府先一步沦陷，想必谈和的第一个条件便是归还伊谢尔伦要塞，那我们守在这里的意义是什么？”，吉尔菲艾斯在一旁补充似地问道。  
“除非我们在这儿成立伊谢尔伦共和国，阁下就可以名副其实地凌驾于所有人之上”，一直沉默不语的先寇布突然说道。先寇布的发言可谓是十分的不当和危险，甚至可以说是在煽动杨往独裁者的方向前进。要是一般的上司，早就严厉呵斥他的不当言行。但杨是一位十分随和的上司，会议室里允许下属们畅所欲言，所以先寇布才敢如此肆无忌惮。  
亚典波罗的眉头皱起。同比克古提督一样，亚典波罗从学生时代开始就是一位革命青年，民主共和的原则和种子早已在他心中根深蒂固。先寇布的一番话让他觉得十分微妙，说不上不爽，但仍旧有些不舒服。  
吉尔菲艾斯重新将先寇布打量了一番，把喝空的杯子推到一边，没有说什么。  
会议室里逐渐回暖的气氛再次回到之前的低温状态。  
莱姆少将轻咳一声，“我们已经了解阁下的想法，散会准备撤离吧”  
莱姆的一席话适时地为心思各异的众人提供散伙的台阶，大家纷纷起身收拾自己的随身物品，起身离开。  
“格林希尔大尉”，杨叫住自己的副官，“我这里有一份预测事态发展的报告，你依照指示准备撤离工作吧”  
“是，下官静待阁下指示”，菲列特利加拿起报告书，认真地翻阅起来。  
吉尔菲艾斯走出会议室的时候，一反常态地拦住正要前往蔷薇骑士训练室的要塞防御官，有些话在会议上没法说出来，因此他想借此机会与先寇布聊一聊。  
“为什么要煽动杨？”，吉尔菲艾斯难得地收起笑容 ，一脸严肃地问道。  
先寇布一边摸着那削尖的下巴，一边无所畏惧地看着吉尔菲艾斯：“煽动杨提督向来是我的爱好，救国委员会的时候我就给他提过意见”  
“但杨从未采纳是吗？”  
先寇布耸耸肩，算是默认，“阁下想要我注意言行？”  
吉尔菲艾斯摇摇头，“先寇布少将，我无权干涉你的言论自由。但是与你一样，我也有自己必须守护的东西，届时请多谅解”


	11. 再见，伊谢尔伦

与罗严塔尔的从容不同，被委以实务的吉尔菲艾斯和卡介伦这几天忙得焦头烂额。为了把500万军民，确切地来说是5,068,224名军民完全收容，吉尔菲艾斯搜遍整个要塞，拆下不少零件装到损坏的战舰上，东拼西凑出五十来艘只能用来运输的船只，但这只是杯水车薪。另一边，由于罗严塔尔的攻势，先寇布不得不借出两个中队的工兵去抢修受损的地方，大大拖延临时组装运输船的速度。  
为让全体市民安全撤离，吉尔菲艾斯与卡介伦最终不得不决定开放战舰收容平民。战舰尤利西斯作为幸运的船只收容了三名产妇和六百个婴儿，旗舰休伯利安上也安排了将近一千名市民。  
“阁下，B1区的商户不愿意登船”，康士坦丁准尉上气不接下气地跑进办公室。  
吉尔菲艾斯和卡介伦不约而同地抬头，交换彼此的眼神。从前天决定撤离任务算起，他俩已经两天没有合眼，重重的眼袋和黑眼圈宣示着两人的疲惫。  
“把不愿意登船的商户和市民代表集中到会客室，军方会派出代表和他们商谈”，吉尔菲艾斯给康士坦丁递上一杯水之后，迅速地埋头工作。  
“看来顽固的居民们是方舟计划执行的难点”，卡介伦叹着气靠到椅背上，用手揉捏太阳穴。眼睛酸涩，浑身尤其是脖子酸疼的他实在没心情和市民们周旋，“我们总不能拿枪逼迫他们上船啊”  
吉尔菲艾斯正在仔细地研究电子屏，没有回应。还有将近两百颗氢弹和预计可扩散一千平方米的杰夫粒子不知道该如何处理。扔掉太可惜，但又没地方装。他埋头检查所有战舰的容量，企图搜刮一点空余之处，秉承能带一点是一点的可贵精神。  
“我想到了！”，卡介伦突然愉悦地叫道，“让杨去和那些人商谈吧，反正把实务扔给我们以后，他肯定正瘫在指挥室喝红茶”  
一个小时后，为了尽早打发走歇斯底里的市民，杨在会议室里装出一副胸有成竹的样子。“不要担心，没有问题的，我们一定会将你们平平安安送回首都”  
听到杨的承诺，原本充满不安和不满地居民们像是吃了一颗安心丸，开始配合军队的撤离活动。要说为什么的话，只能是杨以往奇迹般的举动让大家也觉得这次肯定也会也艾尔.法西尔或者亚斯提一样，在绝境中逃出生天。然而事实上，杨自己都不知道该像谁要求保证，一个人挑起五百余万军民的生命担子实在是太重。  
“吉尔菲艾斯前辈和卡介伦前辈，我想和你们商量件事”，亚典波罗走进办公室。  
“什么？”，正在和数字搏斗的卡介伦听到亚典波罗的话，放下手中的资料，抬头看向后辈。  
“我有一个小计划，需要借用大约四百艘老朽的运输船”  
“你知道我们现在需要运送多少人回去吗？”，卡介伦听到又是来借运输船，语气一下子变得不友好起来。“伊谢尔伦所有的运输船和医疗船都已经超载，我和吉尔菲艾斯好不容易又拼凑出两百艘临时船只，同时开放军舰才勉强能把物资和军民一起带走，四百艘太浪费”  
亚典波罗露出受伤的表情，但是卡介伦就像一位拒绝给孩子糖果的父亲，态度坚决。卡介伦那儿行不通，亚典波罗继而转向吉尔菲艾斯，眼里带着些许期待。  
吉尔菲艾斯喝了一口咖啡，捏捏被眼镜压疼的鼻梁，用询问的口气问道：“借你四百艘运输船，是不是有去无回？”  
亚典波罗犹豫十几秒后，点点头。  
“要是我们少了四百艘运输船，就不能带走所有的物资”，吉尔菲艾斯调出一份资料表，“现在正是战时，我们一时半会儿也收不到友军的补给。如果此次帝国侵略同盟的战线拉长，物资的充裕会决定日后战场上的走向”  
“我们不能老是惯着驻留舰队的浪费行为”，卡介伦说道，“以前杨的战术就是这样·，总是不计工本，结果让我们一度预算吃紧。现在正是运输船只数量吃紧之时，再让分舰队司令官为所欲为会加大后勤部的压力”  
“虽然杨的想法是避免与敌军交锋，尽量保存舰队的完整性，但是罗严塔尔提督的小规模骚扰让驻留舰队的士兵们也按捺不住想要反击的心情了吧？”，吉尔菲艾斯的画风突然一转，提起另一个相关话题。  
亚典波罗无奈地笑了笑，“其实不瞒前辈们，这次我是被中级指挥官们派来要求杨前辈允许舰队出击的，大家不喜欢蹲在要塞里承受敌军的炮火却无能为力的感觉。之前敌军一度向后撤退，我费了好大劲才拉住血气方刚的年轻人们”  
吉尔菲艾斯重新戴上眼镜，用眼神制止了还想再说些什么的卡介伦。他拿起桌上的饼干，就着温热的咖啡咬了一口。“行，我们借”，在亚典波罗亮起来的眼神中，吉尔菲艾斯继续说道：“不过有两个条件。第一，你得自己去说服杨同意作战。第二，带上多余的氢弹。既然带不走这么多物资，总不能白便宜帝国军”  
“谢谢吉尔菲艾斯前辈，卡介伦前辈”，亚典波罗抬手行了一个标准得甚至有些过头的军礼，迅速地从办公室里退出。有了吉尔菲艾斯的保证，亚典波罗找到杨，说出自己想要出击的想法。  
杨瞥了一眼军校的学弟，双腿盘坐在指挥室的桌子上，一副老僧入定的样子。黑色的双眸从亚典波罗身上转到索敌屏幕上，杨回道：“刚下的出击命令你们没听到吗？”  
“但是前辈严禁我们离开要塞主炮的射程范围，这根本不算什么出击命令”，亚典波罗小声地反驳。  
“不行”，杨毫不犹豫地拒绝。  
“这不像小孩子要零花钱，光一句不行就可以了事的。士兵们的感受也要考虑进去呀！”，亚典波罗忿忿地辩解道。  
然而双手抱臂的杨看都没看他一眼。  
看到杨一毛不拔的态度，亚典波罗不得不停下思考一小会儿，重新组织语言后再次开口道：“我有一个想法，责任由我来担，请您允许我们再战一次”  
亚典波罗的话让杨想起了亚斯提会战时，第二舰队司令官派特中将执意前往第四舰队所在星域，当时对方也说责任由他来承担。结果，不仅第四舰队全军覆没，完好的第六舰队也被罗严克拉姆公歼灭，友人拉普阵亡。杨讨厌一切有军国价值观，思考方式，言行举止的表现。这也是为何银河帝国不适合他的原因，毕竟作为民主共和制下的军人，杨向来以保障军民的生命安全为首要任务，功勋和荣耀不在他的考虑范围之内，更别提为了保全名声而自裁。  
一旁的副官菲列特利敏锐地加察觉到杨的不快，她微微地清了清嗓子以示提醒，亚典波罗也注意到自己的说法可能引发司令官的不快，于是他立刻改变表达方式。  
“下官想出了一个相当轻松就可以打败敌人的方法，请阁下允许下官一试”  
杨凝视亚典波罗，再转移视线看了看菲列特利加，最终苦笑着摇了摇头，“说说你的打算”  
亚典波罗的眼里瞬间点燃光芒，“这么说您同意了？”  
“罗严塔尔提督的舰队这几天有些嚣张，你出去敲打他们一番也好，但是卡介伦那儿”  
“没事，吉尔菲艾斯前辈已经说服卡介伦前辈啦”，亚典波罗拍拍自己的胸脯，一副您不用担心，我早就打点好一切的姿态。  
得到后勤部许可的消息，杨又听亚典波罗详细描述了一番他的作战计划，在心底默默地想这可真是非常符合其风格的诱敌计划。亚典波罗操控全局的谋略也许没有杨老道，但是打猥琐流的游击战向来是一把好手，能让正统派的对手气得牙痒。  
杨听完之后，让亚典波罗在运输船里装上杰夫粒子，确保爆炸之后的威力足以震慑敌军。得偿所愿的亚典波罗与杨认真讨论半小时之后，愉快地回到自己的舰队。  
“各位，打起精神！让我们给帝国军一点颜色看看！”

“阁下，有大约四百搜运输船从伊谢尔伦要塞的主港出发。两千余艘战斗用舰艇一边护着运输船，一边朝自由行星同盟的方向前进”，敌情侦查部主任拿着刚出炉的新鲜报告，在舰桥上向三位提督汇报情况。  
“罗严塔尔提督，我认为敌军正在保护他们的重要人员回到首都海尼森，请允许我率领自己的舰队追击”，连列坎普得知同盟军的动向，立刻自请出战。虽然有抢夺功劳的嫌疑，但是连列坎普依旧不想放弃这次机会。此前米达麦亚占领费沙的功绩让他羡慕不已，此时唯有依靠更多的军功，才能在日后赶上帝国双璧。  
罗严塔尔没有像连列坎普预料一般拒绝，他的嘴角勾起一个恶意的微笑，手搭在自己的膝盖上轻轻敲击，“好吧，交给你了，连列坎普提督”  
得到出击命令的连列坎普迅速地回到自己的舰队，指挥帝国军朝同盟军赶去。  
参谋长贝根伦格目送连列坎普离去的身影，想要开口说些什么，却犹豫了一会儿。最终，在脑内考虑了几遍遣词用句的贝根伦格小心翼翼地开口道：“您准备将功劳让给连列坎普提督吗？”  
罗严塔尔回道：“我的脑里一直有一盏警示灯，好像在提醒我事情没那么简单。但表面上我也确实看不出任何蹊跷之处，敌军的举动看起来合情合理。如果连列坎普能成功，那说明杨文理并不是什么了不起的用兵家。但如果他失败了，我们也好借机看看敌军有什么打算”  
贝根伦格被总司令标志性的冷笑和语气中所透露的轻蔑吓到，并没有立刻回应。而罗严塔尔似乎也并不期待任何回答，此时他正饶有兴趣地看着大屏幕上连列坎普的舰队。  
连列坎普站在高乐加.法尔姆特的舰桥上，耐心地等待操作员根据同盟军的行动预测他们接下来的航路和阵型。看到同盟军没头脑地直线行进，连列坎普心生一计。他让舰队分成两股，一股继续跟着向海尼森逃窜的同盟军，另一股则是沿着曲线快速绕到敌军前方。如果作战成功，那么亚典波罗的舰队将会遭到包围。运输舰的速度比不上军舰，有极大可能会被俘获。届时帝国方面将得到一个威胁杨文理的有力筹码。  
亚典波罗得到帝国军的动态消息之后，立刻吩咐舰队微调航路。在保持相同前进方向之下，向东南方向略微倾斜五度。情报传到帝国，连列坎普抱臂研究报告。表面上，同盟军似乎是为了逃出前方部队的包围，但实际上亚典波罗正悄悄地引诱帝国舰队至伊谢尔伦的对空炮台群前。这一招梅尔卡兹提督曾对缪拉提督使过，要不是坎普及时救援，缪拉和他的旗舰伦贝克早就陨落于伊谢尔伦第八次攻防战之中。  
识破诡计的连列坎普得意地捏捏自己的胡子，几个月前在帝国的高级军官俱乐部里，他正好坐在罗严塔尔，米达麦亚和缪拉旁边的一桌，幸运地听到缪拉描述自己惨痛的失败经历。别看连列坎普是一个缺乏弹性之人，别人犯过的错误他可不会傻乎乎地再犯一次。因此绘制航路图之时，他特意指示操作员将伊谢尔伦的构造考虑其中，而不是仅仅考虑主炮雷神之锤的攻击范围。  
成功避开对空炮台群的帝国军眼看包围网快要形成，便对同盟军开展了猛烈的攻击，无数颗炮弹朝亚典波罗的舰队射去。如连列坎普所料一般，同盟军很快就显现出混乱的征兆，形式上的反攻逐渐紊乱之后，便如潮水冲刷的沙子般朝侧面奔逃。亚典波罗旗下全是高速战舰，一眨眼的功夫便四散而逃，溃不成军。  
“哼，这些同盟的家伙，看来司令官的行事风格已经深深地影响到他们，似乎不觉得逃跑是一件可耻的事情”，连列坎普对屏幕上正在观战的罗严塔尔说道。  
罗严塔尔没有任何表示，但是心里一瞬间也不禁赞赏连列坎普指挥舰队的才能。果然罗严克拉姆公座下没有废物，一个个都有自己的用兵之道。  
被同盟军战舰扔下的运输船就显得有些可怜，它们颤颤巍巍地沿着既定航线驶向海尼森，好像根本没有受到战局的影像。连列坎普命令舰队将运输船们前后围住，用通用频道要求对方立刻停船，否则将要展开攻击。命令发出去的五分钟之后，运输船们的速度果然开始减弱。就在连列坎普下令拖走这些船时，运输船突然向外散开，露出里面的工兵舰艇。帝国军脑里大事不妙的警铃刚响起，最近的战舰被几枚氢弹近距离击中，瞬间爆炸。  
“快后退！”，连列坎普焦急地喊着。  
原本秩序井然的帝国军此刻阵型大散，一艘艘船飞速地向外退散，生怕被同盟军的自杀式行为波及。正是向后退散的举动，打破了连列坎普精心设计的线路，使得一部分战舰暴露在伊谢尔伦的对空炮台群之下。随着杨的一声令下，无数光芒齐射，落入帝国军之内。  
连列坎普气得脸色铁青，没想到自己还是着了对方的道。他手下的中级指挥官们有几个在向后退的过程中下令射击正在乱扔氢弹的工兵船，企图毁了那些船只。而就在帝国的炮弹击落运输船的同时，里面的杰夫粒子争先恐后地向外弥漫。运输船爆炸产生的火光点燃杰夫粒子，造成规模不小的二次爆炸，波及范围十分之大。  
罗严塔尔看着连列坎普的惨状，却没有说什么。  
贝根伦格疑惑地看着他，“阁下，我们不能见死不救”  
“你仔细看看索敌屏幕，几颗氢弹就能造成大规模的区域性爆炸吗？想必同盟军在船里藏了杰夫粒子，就等我军射击。要是我们冒然用炮火掩护，恐怕会误伤友军。现在只能看连列坎普是不是一个好运之人了”  
亚典波罗瞧见时机成熟，立刻下令扫荡战场。其麾下的几千架轻型战舰全速前进，主炮齐射，将敌军的大部分战舰逼入对空炮台群内，前后夹击之下，尽数陨落于猛烈的火力中。连列坎普的旗舰高乐加.法尔姆特虽然是由高速战舰改装而成，但是在缺少友军火力掩护之下，就算四个推进器全开，也没能逃过亚典波罗的追击，无数的同盟战舰将雷内坎普层层围住。此刻，由亚典波罗演奏，杨编曲，吉尔菲艾斯和卡介伦协助的盛大交响乐结束了自己的终章。酣畅淋漓地战斗让同盟士兵舒坦地呼气，一扫前几日被压着打的郁闷之情。  
与此同时，舰桥内的幕僚们盯着连列坎普，等待他的决断。  
连列坎普凝视着舰桥上巨大的屏幕，绝望的情绪就像是一个全身裹着黑衣的老巫婆，正阴惨地唱着破灭的歌。正处于四面楚歌之下的连列坎普却没有古代项羽的豪情壮志，他绝望地想，事到如今已经没有任何脸面再去拜见提拔自己的罗严克拉姆公。连列坎普吩咐幕僚们关掉罗严塔尔提督的通讯频道，拿出一把手枪，对准自己的头。  
一声枪响宣告连列坎普生命的结束。幕僚们闭眼，肃穆地站着，为自己的长官送行。此次失败帝国损失了两千艘战舰，二十万士兵战死。  
吉尔菲艾斯得知连列坎普提督战死的消息时，他和卡介伦正有条不紊地指挥着伊谢尔伦夜遁计划。因为连列坎普曾对莱茵哈尔特很是爱护，吉尔菲艾斯对他还是有些好感的。这样一位忠臣且勤勉的军人最终也躲不过自己的命运，陨落于宇宙之中。吉尔菲艾斯有些感性地望向窗外的宇宙，繁星点点。  
另一边，林克斯技术上校所指挥的工兵部队在氢动力炉，中央控制室等要塞各处安置了极低周波炸弹。当然，炸弹只是一个幌子，为了掩盖杨在电脑主控室里埋下的暗子。一切准备妥当之后，众人怀念地望了望曾经的家，登上旗舰休伯利安。  
再见，伊谢尔伦！


	12. 先机

用完早膳刚走进元帅府，莱茵哈特就接到罗严塔尔一级上将攻陷伊谢尔伦要塞的捷报。罗严塔尔在报告中完整客观地描述了整个事情的经过，特别是连列坎普战死的过程。莱茵哈特坐在桌子前翻看报告，低吟道：“这下有些麻烦”  
希尔德听见莱茵哈特的低语，疑惑地看向他：“阁下？”  
“连列坎普战死，看来只能让罗严塔尔去担任新领土的高等事物官一职”，莱茵哈特将目光从报告书中抬起说道。从他的话语中来看，莱因哈特已经把宇宙另一端的自由行星同盟视为囊中之物。  
“您忌惮罗严塔尔提督吗？”，希尔德凝视自己的上司，提出一个大胆的问题。  
“怎么会”，莱茵哈特的表情没有任何变化，“单从职务本身来说，罗严塔尔是最理想的人选。像他那样处事灵活又极具情商之人，一定能公正又恰当地处理各种矛盾，帮助帝国建立新的宇宙秩序。但是一旦出现什么意外，引发同盟人的反感和厌恶，届时”  
深知上司心理的希尔德接过莱茵哈特的话，“届时您将会命令罗严塔尔直接占领自由行星同盟，再以同盟的反抗作为理由让它连名义上的存在都彻底消失。以罗严塔尔提督的才华和人望来说，成为同盟新一任总督也未尝不可。但是阁下，恕我直言，您是否考虑过瓦列提督或者舒坦梅兹提督呢？”  
“我想让舒坦梅兹担任干达尔军事基地负责人，而以瓦列的为人处世，大概难以胜任在反帝国势力的中心地带监视反抗活动。本来这种事让奥贝斯坦来做最好不过，可惜的是，他在安森巴哈的袭击下陷入昏迷，不知何时能醒”，莱茵哈特的手撑在下巴上，一副若有所思的样子，“当然，这些都是以胜利作为前提”  
两人的对话被敲门的声音打断，侍从推着一壶咖啡进来，恭敬地为帝国的独裁者和他的秘书官一人倒了一杯。  
“伯爵千金，我要亲自出征”，侍者走后，莱茵哈特突然说道。  
尽管莱茵哈特是一位善于纳谏的君主，可一旦决定的事情，没人能够劝说。希尔德听着金发青年坚定的语气，便知没有反驳的余地。现在的莱茵哈特就像一团燃烧旺盛，永不熄灭的熊熊烈火。  
“照原定计划，明天离开费沙”  
莱茵哈特的话将希尔德从自己的思绪里惊醒，她放下手中的咖啡杯回答道：“是”

宇宙历799年，帝国历490年2月9日，莱茵哈特在兰提马力欧星域大败由比克古司令率领的同盟军主力。眼看就要彻底胜利之时，被伊谢尔伦回廊匆忙赶来的杨提督从背后突袭，让帝国军受了一次不小的惊吓。趁此机会，遭敌方狠狠打击的同盟残存部队集结在杨舰队的周围，一同朝首都海尼森急急而去。  
考虑到超过两千万大军的补给以及与本土之间的联络问题，帝国军没有进一步追击撤退的同盟军，转往干达尔恒星系，降落在该星系第二行星乌鲁瓦希。这个行星上有着广大未开发土地和丰富的水资源，莱茵哈特计划在这个地方建立半永久性的军事据点作为日后帝国管理新领土的重要基地。  
同时为确保战力的完整，莱因哈特将罗严塔尔一级上将从伊谢尔伦叫来，留下鲁兹上将驻守要塞，以确保回廊的支配权。于是在把总旗舰伯伦希尔驶入行星乌鲁瓦希的卫星轨道之时，米达麦亚和罗严塔尔愉快地握手庆贺彼此的再会。  
因为有将乌鲁瓦希永久性基地化的意图，莱因哈特命令后勤部经由被占领的伊谢尔伦要塞运输大批物资来此地。于是一只由800艘巡航舰以及护卫舰护的运输队从伊谢尔伦要塞附近浩浩荡荡地出发。其中包含240个巨大球型货柜，装满了两千万人一年份的食物及燃料，液态氢等。  
宋巴尔特少将毛遂自荐，想要负责此项任务。看到宋巴尔特一副势在必得的样子，米达麦亚和罗严塔尔的眉头皱起。同盟的势力尚未完全铲除之际，将此项重要的任务交给这样一位毫无战斗经验的少将着实令人放心不下。显然莱茵哈特也察觉到这个问题。不过就算任务再重要，让帝国双璧去执行未免大材小用，浪费人力。思考再三之后，莱茵哈特将任务交给瓦列，并且特别要求瓦列经常和本部保持联络，一旦发觉有危险，立刻寻求支援。  
正如莱茵哈特所期待一般，瓦列全身的神经高度紧张，命令敌情侦查处高度戒备，任何怪异之处都要向他汇报。从伊谢尔伦到干达尔星系的道路并不平坦，四出都是漫无目漂浮着的宇宙垃圾。发生激烈战斗的兰提马力欧星域都没有那么多漂浮物，为什么这条理论上应该畅通无阻的航路却这么难走？负责绘制航路的士兵们有些奇怪地想。造成这一切的罪魁祸首，是隶属第十三舰队的吉尔菲艾斯上将。撤退之时，吉尔菲艾斯负责断后。除了躲避罗严塔尔的追击之外，吉尔菲艾斯命令所有的工兵船用氢弹炸毁航路中的众多小行星们。这样不仅为罗严塔尔的追击制造了麻烦，还进一步加剧帝国补给线的压力。  
“前方发现不明物体！”  
瓦列听到通讯官的报告，心想这会不会是敌人的诡计。不敢有任何大意，瓦列命令搜查艇前往侦查这些不明物体，并且向大部队报告。三十分钟后，侦察队的报告传回，这些不明物体是被氢弹破坏的行星陨石，没有敌军的踪影，众人全都松了口气。好景不长，一个小时之后，索敌屏幕上又出现一群不明物体。瓦列依然让侦察队前往勘察，得出的结论同上一次相同。就这样持续几次的发现不明物体与排除敌军存在的可能性之后，不仅运输队全员的精神懈怠下来，就连瓦列提督自己也有些不耐烦。  
再次发现不明漂浮物时，瓦列依照惯例派人观察。连续去了好几次的队员们没有向以往一般飞入所谓的陨石群中，只在外围草草地转了一圈之后便回去复命。确认没有任何危险信号之后，运输船便依照绘制的航路继续向干达尔星系驶去。就在运输船与陨石群接触之时，掩盖在碎石之后的一千艘舰艇突然窜出，以迅雷不及眼耳之势隔开护卫舰和货柜。瓦列的舰队甚至还没来得及展开防护盾，就被尽数击落。  
从运输船队断断续续的联络而预测到有危险发生的莱茵哈尔特命令特奈杰中将前去迎接，当他们赶到现场之时，所有的物资都已遭到彻底破坏，只剩下三十艘的护卫舰如同丧家之犬般无依无靠地在战场上徘徊，加害者已经逃之夭夭，根本不建踪影。  
生还的瓦列跪在年轻的帝国元帅面前请罪，莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼睛盯着瓦列许久，最终语气带愠地命令他回屋反思，好好检讨自己的错误。瓦列提督的战败在帝国的中高级军官之中带来不小的震动，毕竟像瓦列那般善于用兵的人都着了道，其余的人只能面面相觑。  
随后，莱茵哈特召集其余的高级将领宣告：“对于这件事，以前没有确立正确的方针，我也有责任，如果只是短期间的作战以及占领那就不用说了，但如果是永久性地征服，就必须制定审慎的计划。为避免以后发生同样的事情，我们必须彻底地排除敌人的武力骚扰”  
“那请问阁下有什么作战计划吗？”，米达麦亚问道。  
莱茵哈特翘起嘴角，一副势在必得的样子，“同盟的骗子想和我们打游击战，他们不可能在相同的地方停留许久，每经一战敌军都会改变集结地和补给地。虽然抓到他们很困难，但无论如何，都必须找出敌军的所在之地。舒坦梅兹提督，我命令你离开乌鲁瓦希，去寻找敌军的所在之地。一旦返现，就集中大量兵力击溃他们”  
莱因哈特的策略正中杨的下怀，实际上，杨也没有许多时间和帝国军玩躲猫猫的游戏。如果对方不出来找他，杨反而会很苦恼。在杨有意暴露行踪之下，舒坦梅兹在3月1日就发现了杨的踪迹。位于莱加尔和特里布拉两星系之间，杨的舰队在黑洞的极限距离之处摆阵。以球型的黑洞为后盾，舰队顺球面展开凸形阵，中央的部分直指面前的帝国军。  
舒坦梅兹下令全军摆出凹形阵，与敌军贴合。同一天的21时，两军之间缩短到不能忽视对方的距离，正面冲突就此展开。在帝国军猛烈的火力之下，同盟军的攻势渐渐疲软，阵型也开始慢慢溃散。眼看敌军不自觉地向中心靠拢，舒坦梅兹心中一阵狂喜，歼灭敌军的机会来了！他立刻下令全军向左右延展，试图半包围同盟军，将他们赶入背后的黑洞。  
事情并没有那么简单。就在帝国军调整阵型之时，杨的舰队突然集中成纺锤状，直接攻击由于向外延展而薄弱的敌军中央之处，一口气冲到了舒坦梅兹舰队的背后。而后迅速地调整阵型，展开舰队，围住舒坦梅兹的舰队。场面上的局势反转太快，上一秒还在压迫同盟军的帝国军瞬间变成了被围剿的困兽，毫无任何办法，只能眼睁睁地看着己方战舰被推入黑洞。至此，杨所展现的是一次教科书般的中央突破，背面展开战法。  
绝望之际，通讯官欣喜的声音传来，特奈杰中将率领舰队前来救援！舒坦梅兹听到通讯线路里传来的哭喊声，命令残存舰队一边抵抗杨舰队的密集炮火，一边朝着黑洞的临界线滑行，借由双曲线轨道好不容易获得胜过战舰本身推进力的速度，终于成功地逃脱。九死一生的舒坦梅兹提督在回去的路上清点不到两成的残存部队，内心一阵苦涩。他的脸苍白无比，显然已经失去战意。  
杨并没有追击舒坦梅兹的残部，他还要想对策对付身后的帝国援军。经过监测员的观察，敌军的旗舰并不隶属于任何帝国高级官员。苦于情报稀缺，杨并不知道援军主将的性格。如果对方的性格和战死的连列坎普一般那还好说，但如果是一位莽夫，战局可能会变得棘手。  
思考一会之后，决定先试探试探对方的杨下令，“在敌人进入射程的距离之前，连射主炮。然后朝莱加尔星系方面逃走，但是动作要慢，而且要整齐”  
在原本就不该会射中的三次连射划破黑暗的虚空之后，杨舰队仿佛被疾奔而来的帝国军所追赶似地开始一窝蜂地逃跑。一心立功的特奈杰中将根本没有考虑陷阱的可能性，指挥舰队加速前进，誓要击沉休伯利安。  
啊，这下麻烦了。杨拿下头上的贝雷帽扔到桌上，无奈地看着屏幕上紧追不舍的帝国军，下令加快逃跑速度。特奈杰中将跟随杨一起进入莱加尔星系，离干达尔星系越来越远。前几个小时还热血上头的士兵们此时也有些不安起来，毕竟离得这么远，要是发生意外，友军也赶不上救援。  
“左侧出现敌军的踪影，预计一万艘！”  
通讯官惊恐的声音传到特奈杰的耳中，他不敢置信地睁大眼睛，同盟军此时还留有这么多兵力吗？特奈杰只要用心想想就能发现其中的蹊跷，被莱茵哈特击溃主力部队的自由行星同盟哪儿还有余力召集一万艘舰队，这只不过是袭击瓦列归来的吉尔菲艾斯抵达汇合空域时，顺手将一千艘战舰包围在陨石群外所造成的假象。丧失思考能力的特奈杰立刻下令舰队放慢速度，调整阵型。  
几乎在同一时间，密切关注帝国军一举一动的杨向全部舰队下达反转攻击的命令。时机真是拿捏得恰到好处，特奈杰舰队由于自己的匆忙后撤，被敌人骤然而至的快速攻势打得措手不及。强烈的闪光同时横扫过黑暗和帝国的舰艇，爆炸的光芒灼烧着人们的视网膜。被杨和吉尔菲艾斯狠狠戏耍了一同的特奈杰战意全无，节节败退。混乱之际，杨与吉尔菲艾斯的小股部队成功汇合，向更远的宇宙深处撤退，片刻之间，便没了踪影。  
舒坦梅兹与特特奈杰两舰队的失败让莱茵哈特的怒气与矜持达到极限，虽然他没有严惩舒坦梅兹与特奈杰，只禁止他们在舰队重新编成之前上战场，但是一股烦躁不安的暗流却在帝国高级军官的心中流动。由于瓦列运输部队遭遇的奇袭导致帝国军的补给严重不足，连向来游刃有余的帝国双璧都开始担心士兵们吃不饱而士气低落的问题。  
同样考虑到缺乏补给无法长期作战这一点的莱茵哈特当晚便下令召集所有提督，决定最后的作战策略。年轻的金发独裁者站在大厅的讲台上，神情威严地说道：“诸位，我有一个计划。不出一个月，杨文理的舰队就会从宇宙中消失”  
提督们听到他的话后抬起头，充满疑惑地交换彼此的视线。在俱乐部里，他们也都讨论过什么的战术才能擒获杨文理。从地毯式的大规模搜索同盟境内所有的补给站到干脆不管杨威利直接占领首都海尼森，他们全都仔细讨论并且一一否决。大规模搜索太耗费时间和人力，补给不足的情势无法支撑这套方案。直接占领海尼森则有另一个问题，那就是一旦帝国胜利之后班师回朝，杨的舰队可以趁机重新夺回同盟的控制权。届时为了统一宇宙，他们又不得不再执行一次诸神黄昏的作战，简直得不偿失。那么罗严克拉姆公到底想出了什么妙计可以短时间歼灭杨文理的舰队呢？  
“前几次，卿们的表现可谓是增长了杨文理不败的名声”，莱因哈特意有所指地看了看舒坦梅兹，瓦列和特奈杰，“现在也到了我出面的时候。罗严塔尔和米达麦亚！”  
“在！”，两人异口同声地答道。  
“罗严塔尔，我命你率领舰队前往利欧贝鲁提星域，攻下敌人的补给基地，同时控制周边航路！米达麦亚，你的任务与罗严塔尔相似，不过你要率领舰队前往艾流塞拉星域”  
米达麦亚和罗严塔尔惊愕地看着台上的金发青年，难道他打算以身作饵，引杨文理上钩？  
莱因哈特命侍从端来一杯葡萄酒，将其浇在桌上的一叠厚纸上。片刻之后，金发青年举起他那双如雕刻家精心雕琢之手，捏起一张纸。一张张地拿起染成红酒色的纸，直到有酒渗不透的纸张出现在众人眼前时，年轻的独裁者环视四周，“看到了吧？纸虽薄，但只要重叠几十张，就可将杯中的酒完全吸干。我打算以这种战法对付杨文理，他的兵力绝对没有办法突破所有的防御阵型”  
莱茵哈特的战术简单来说是豪华版的纵深阵型。这种阵型的用处是引诱敌军深入腹地，再让背后的舰队将其包围。兰提马力欧星域之战时，比克古提督考虑过这个方案，但是苦于舰队数量不够，无法造成有效的防御。坐拥两千万士兵的莱因哈特则可以放开手，层层布防，拖慢杨找到伯伦希尔的速度，为其余提督赶回战场形成包围网争取时间。  
完全明白过来的众人发自内心地赞叹莱茵哈尔特战术的绝妙，不愧是他们效忠的对象，名副其实的天才。  
于是，四月四日，作战计划正式开展。

罗严塔尔站在托利斯坦的舰桥上，凝望愈来愈远的乌鲁瓦希行星，喃喃自语道：“全军合围，歼灭杨文理？真是巧妙，但是，如果没人回头的话，事情又会如何演变呢？”  
“杨，如你所料，罗严克拉姆公身边的提督们各自率领舰队赶往其他星系去了”，吉尔菲艾斯手里拿着侦查处刚截获的资料走进会议室。  
“罗严克拉姆公呢？”，杨问道。  
“今早，他本人所率领的主力部队已经离开干达尔星系，向海尼森所在的巴拉特星系突进”，吉尔菲艾斯一边迅速地翻着资料一边答道。  
杨的眉头蹩起，双手抱臂，向身后的椅子上靠去。  
“棘手吗？”  
“嗯。原本我预测罗严克拉姆公本人会待在干达尔星系，这样我们能利用时间差，赶在其他提督回来之前击败他。但他正向海尼森前进，则等同于我们必须在他赶到那儿之前阻止他。换句话说，罗严克拉姆公正逼迫我们提前开战，想必其余提督离主战场的距离不会太远，至少都应该能及时救援的范围之内。悲伤的是，即使知道前方是陷阱，我们还得往前走”  
“因为击败罗严克拉姆公本人是同盟唯一的胜算”，吉尔菲艾斯似乎还想说些什么，不过最终选择了沉默。  
觉察到好友情绪的变化，杨从指挥席中站起身体，拍了怕红发青年的后背，语气一如既往的温和，“不必太执着于对主义组织还有朋友的忠诚，我能理解你”  
“我是他的omega，你不怕我妨碍作战吗？”，吉尔菲艾斯问道。  
杨把手里的贝雷帽随手放在桌上，拿起一旁的红茶慢慢喝了一口。在吉尔菲艾斯认真的眼神中，他反问：“你会吗？”  
“不会”


	13. 巴米利恩会战

宇宙历799年，帝国历490年4月24日14时20分，帝国与同盟在巴米利恩星域相遇，最后的决战正式开始。  
随着双方司令官的一声令下，数十万道能量光束在黑暗中激进，利牙与利牙在半途中冲撞，化成炫目的光芒炸裂开来。炸裂的光芒使宇宙充满了无声的鸣动，四散分解的舰体成了乱舞的影子，紧紧攥住人们被光热烧炙的视网膜。开战不到三十分钟，战况已经直线上升到激烈的程度。  
背水一战的同盟军此时像打了鸡血一般疯狂，主炮齐发，疯狂地扫射眼前的帝国军。一部分驱逐舰甚至关闭了自己的防碰撞系统，用己身向对方狠狠撞去，硬生生地把帝国军舰撞成两半。光束和光束，火箭和火箭燃烧这敌意在宇宙中爆开，彼此较量着破坏力。帝国军也不甘示弱，以同样猛烈的炮火回击同盟军。这一刻，一艘艘的舰艇仿佛化身狂战士，一边嘶吼着一边与敌人死斗。为了控制毫无秩序可言的局面，杨不得不打开所有的通讯回路。将旗舰休伯利安上所有的联络艇全部派出后，他才得以将自己的命令传达给全军。杀红眼的舰长们这才想起自己的任务，开始依照杨的指示整顿全军，重编阵型。  
27日一早，战局出现第一个变化。结束杂乱无章的杀戮，杨下达快攻的命令。与之相对，重新获得秩序的帝国军以左右两列排在总旗舰伯伦希尔的两侧。这样做使莱茵哈特得以近距离观察地方的动态，迅速地将命令传达全军。  
杨舰队以经过计算的圆锥阵型朝帝国军攻来。从打开的炮门中射出来的有形无形的能量仿佛破坏之神的大锤般直击敌军。帝国军也全力反击，然而却无法阻止杨的前进，令人眼花缭乱的爆炸光芒照亮了更多的帝国舰艇。轻松攻下第一层防御墙的同盟士兵士气大振，照这个架势，不用太长时间就能把敌方大将斩于马下！  
“不可能这么轻松”，众人的欢呼声中，杨皱着眉喃喃自语。  
事实正如杨所预料一般。圆锥形的同盟军如同一把穿刺之箭，将攻击集中在帝国军的某一点之后，将其阵型撕裂。在对方无法及时修补被捅出的窟窿之前，一口气突破。然而连续攻下帝国军的八道防御壁垒之后，士兵们气喘吁吁地同时也逐渐担忧起来。敌军到底准备了多少层，在自己补给耗尽之前，有可能突破所有的防线直达罗严克拉姆公眼前吗？尽管表面上风平浪静，但是未知以及疲惫已经开始悄悄地折磨着所有人的精神。  
事实上，为了对付杨文理，莱因哈特总共准备了二十四道关卡。机动性纵深阵型的好处在于，就算一个迎击层被杨的舰队突破，残余的舰艇可以整顿阵型后从左右分别汇流至其余完好的舰队之中，重新构筑成下一道防御阵的一部分。这样一来，除非杨将莱因哈特的整只舰队消灭得一干二净，否则根本无法近身。  
“好像在剥千层派的皮一样。一层又一层，解决了上一层，下一层的防卫阵接着又出现”，莱姆参谋长盯着屏幕说道。  
“现在也停不下来了吧？要继续剥第九层皮吗？还是...”，先寇布没有将他充满讽刺的见解说完，像是在等谁接他的话一样双手抱臂看着众人。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你有什么看法吗？”，杨问道。  
“调虎离山”，红发青年淡淡地答道。  
这四个字让幕僚们不禁眼前一亮。既然罗严克拉姆公准备了那么多层防护阵，消耗战正中他下怀。破坏防御阵所浪费的时间越长，敌军其余提督赶到巴米利恩星域加入作战的可能性也就越大。如果把他的主力舰队调离旗舰伯伦希尔，那同盟就有机可乘。  
“具体怎么实现呢？”，杨继续问道。  
“和之前打败追兵的方案类似，将一小股舰队包裹在陨石群外佯装成大军骗过帝国军的雷达。以罗严克拉姆公好战的性格，大概率会派兵前去迎击。届时，我方主力能有机会突破他精心准备的防御网”，吉尔菲艾斯说完后起身走到屏幕前，背对众人凝视着荧幕中的星海。白皙的脸上洒满了星光，深蓝色眼睛沉浸在一片波动的光影之中。  
杨习惯性地转着手里的贝雷帽，思考了一会儿之后说道：“我和你的想法一致，但是操作方案略有不同”  
于是，4月30日，战局出现第二次戏剧性的变化。前几日势如破竹，一往无前的同盟军突然停止了前进的步伐，令人意外地向后退了大约80万公里远，躲进难以探查行踪的小行星群的阴影之中，好像是在策划些什么。没过多久，敌情侦查处便向莱茵哈特报告说大约一万五千艘同盟舰队避开帝国军的正面，朝同盟军看起来为右翼，帝国军看起来为左翼的方向移动。  
关键时刻，杨文理为什么冒然分散自己的兵力？莱茵哈尔特捏着手里的报告，左侧的敌军到底是诱饵还是主力部队，他需要快做决断。不知为何，金发主帅忽然想起瓦列还有特奈杰战败的原因。瓦列被隐藏在小行星陨石群里的一千艘战舰打得措手不及而特奈杰是被伪装成大军实则大部分都是陨石的同盟小股部队给震慑才让敌军伺机而逃。心中迷雾逐渐退散之后，莱茵哈尔特决定按兵不动，保持原先近乎完美的迎击法。即使敌人主力真的来到左侧，到时候从右侧多派一些兵力补上左侧的补足即可。  
“切勿轻举妄动！我想敌人的作战方式是迷惑我军，制造混乱！”，莱茵哈特向全军下令。  
莱因哈特的决断极为明智，但是在通讯受到层层干扰只能使用联络艇的战场上，不是每一位中级指挥官能够依据情势作出合理的选择。当杨率领主要部队来到帝国军的左翼之时，发觉一部分敌军和其他部队失去联系，开始突了出来。按捺不住想要击落休伯利安一雪前耻的欲望，有一位提督擅作主张脱离大部队，朝杨威利的舰队奔去。  
突出的一层帝国军舰队直接扰乱莱因哈特完美的布局，他们还未朝第十三舰队开炮，就被原本该处在这个位置的另一层舰队撞上。自动回避冲撞的系统急速运转，帝国各舰队为了避开接近过来的庞大质量而毫无秩序地四处跳动，驾驶员们则是手忙脚乱地关闭自动导航，用手绞紧操纵盘，拼命控制好方向。混乱中，杨下令全军开炮，火光点点之下，帝国军宛如一盘散沙，难以在短时间内重新集合。  
这情形从远距离的伯伦希尔旗舰上也看得一清二楚，挑起了金发青年的怒气：“特奈杰究竟在搞什么鬼？让他依情况部署，结果来了个全军混乱！”  
同盟军在杨的命令下重新集结成圆锥形，隐隐有趁乱攻击伯伦希尔的架势。发觉敌军正在缓慢改变阵型的特奈杰，布劳希契、阿尔顿林肯、卡尔纳普、格留尼曼诸将顾不上重整阵型，直接命令舰队朝杨的位置靠拢。一层又一层的战舰将杨围住，虽然对方仍处于混乱之中，但是胜在数量庞大。杨要彻底突围，还需要一些时间。  
愈来愈多的战舰脱离莱茵哈特的大本营，只剩下直属于伯伦希尔的少数部队。就在帝国军欣喜地认为包围网彻底完成之时，被杨留在一边的六千艘战舰从陨石群中一跃而起，以最快的速度挺近。惊诧之中的帝国提督们这才明白杨文理利用陨石群将自己伪装成主力部队，其实他还留有后手。在亚典波罗等人的呵斥之下，他们就像巨大的利剑般贯穿了空荡的宇宙空间。  
同时，杨的舰队以纺锤状一口气突破了敌军最薄弱的地方，然后瞬间散开，将帝国军与伯伦希尔彻底隔开。阵型混乱的帝国军根本没有办法举行任何像样的突围，咬牙切齿地看着索敌屏幕上的同盟军离总旗舰伯伦希尔愈来愈近。  
被迫与主力部队分开的莱茵哈特眼中泛起冷冷的光，伯伦希尔的护卫舰已被尽数击落，像绚烂的火球一般消失于宇宙中。帝国的总旗舰被爆炸波及，舰桥剧烈地摇晃。莱茵哈尔特一动不动地站在原地，紧紧盯着眼前的屏幕。  
监控员突然惊叫：“是缪拉舰队！缪拉提督来了，我们得救了！”  
奈特哈尔.缪拉的及时救援不仅为绝望的帝国士兵带来救赎，也为巴米利恩会战带来第三次变化。  
得知缪拉参战的帝国舰队们仿佛注入了新的活力，士气高昂，炮门全开。瞬间，一道道金色的光束落入同盟军的阵营中，不甘示弱的同盟军看着唾手可得的胜利果实，也朝帝国军猛烈反扑。霎时间，战场上又打得难舍难分起来。  
看见伯伦希尔还健在的缪拉果断地朝最近的同盟舰队驶去，一番交战之后，摩顿提督的三千艘舰艇不敌缪拉狂风骤雨般的攻势，英勇战死。至此，缪拉成功地将罗严克拉姆公护在自己的八千艘战舰之中。  
虽然缪拉成功地救下莱茵哈特，但是战况并没有向对帝国友好的方向发展。成功完成包围网的杨舰队在面对帝国军主力之时，占据阵型和地理位置的绝对优势。他将掩藏在舰队内的陨石当成一层层盔甲，命令舰队躲在后面射击围困的野兽们，不断用时间消化帝国军的战力。阿尔顿林肯和布劳希契两舰队现在几乎只能说是军队的残骸，溃不成军。长时间消耗战的特奈杰，卡尔纳普和格留尼曼的各个舰队也只剩下接应缪拉自外而来的攻势，突破敌方包围网的战力而已。  
另一边，缪拉则不得不对付同盟军来自两边的夹击，根本没有余力帮助被围困的主力部队。随着一次次毁灭性的爆炸，战况终于来到第四次变化。逐渐蚕食敌军主力部队的杨舰队开始转移，同先前包围莱茵哈特与缪拉的另一股部队集合，开始最后的总攻击。光束纵横奔窜，一瞬间照亮通往死亡世界的黑暗之路，为牺牲者奏起无声的镇魂曲。  
好几日没合眼的缪拉乘坐太空梭，默默朝泯灭于五彩火光之中的好友伦贝克致意。向光荣牺牲的旗舰敬了一个标准的军礼之后，缪拉踏上最近的战舰诺修泰德，然而还没撑过三十分钟，新的旗舰便被打得无法正常运行。两个小时之内，由于同盟军强烈的火力，缪拉不得不更换了四次旗舰。尽管日后被称为铁壁的缪拉在巴米利恩星域会战中表现出惊人的顽强和生命力，也仍旧改变不了战局。  
5月5日22时40分，杨下令将莱茵哈特的旗舰伯伦希尔纳入射程范围之内。  
坐在副司令位置上全程低着头，一声不吭的吉尔菲艾斯听到命令，抬头看向索敌屏幕外的宇宙，从前一直温润的眼神里迸发出不同于往日的光芒。  
然而，杨话音刚落下，战况发生第五次剧变。离战场三点六光年之外的同盟首都海尼森发来超光速命令，议长优布.特留尼西特下令无条件停战。

无条件停战。  
好不容易理解政府意思的士兵们心中腾起热烈的火焰，对海尼森的失望和厌烦之情瞬间在舰队内弥漫开来。  
“政府首脑们疯了吗？我们快打胜仗了！不，是打胜了！为什么现在非得停战不可？”，怒吼着把黑色贝雷帽用力扔在地上的是距离伯伦希尔最近的分舰队司令亚典波罗。  
旗舰休伯利安内，先寇布激动地一手撑在操作台上，一手指着索敌屏幕上的白色旗舰伯伦希尔，尖声说道：“阁下，我有话要说！”  
转过头来的杨轻轻地耸了耸肩，“我知道你想说什么，所以什么都不用说了”  
“如果您明白，就请允许我再确认一次”，先寇布两眼闪着熊熊烈火，“请您别管政府的无理命令，下令全面攻击。这样一来，您就可以掌握三样东西。莱茵哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆公爵的性命，银河系宇宙以及未来的历史！请您下决心吧！只有您朝这条路走下去，才能让历史走向正轨！”  
先寇布的话音刚落，就被吉尔菲艾斯一拳打在脸上，正中红心。抿着嘴的红发青年散发出无与伦比的气场，压抑许久的情绪在这一刻全部发泄在先寇布的身上。  
先寇布吃痛地揉了揉自己的鼻梁，原本可以躲过吉尔菲艾斯的袭击，但他依然选择从正面挨下。企图引诱夏娃的毒蛇吐着蛇信子，缠绕在树上对猎人张开血盆大口，露出里面的獠牙，毒液一滴滴从上面滴下。  
“虽然你可能不理解，但是先寇布中将，我有自己的原则”，吉尔菲艾斯不大不小的声音将沉浸在先寇布话里的众人惊醒。  
“保护罗严克拉姆公，你的alpha，就是原则？”，先寇布挑衅地看向副司令。  
“就在刚才，宇宙新的秩序已然形成。无论同盟存在与否，巴米利恩会战已经结束了。为什么要徒增无意义的伤亡？”，吉尔菲艾斯毫不畏惧地直视先寇布棕色的眼眸。  
“就算民主主义被专制主义取代你也无所谓吗？”  
“主义最终的服务对象是人，怎么能为了成全主义而牺牲民众的生命？”。  
先寇布紧紧地盯着副司令官，嘴角露出挑衅的笑容。“我想我们没有必要继续进行无意义的幼稚争吵。现在，就在这间会议室里，我有一个问题要问你，吉尔菲艾斯上将。这个问题只有你能回答。我看得出来，你和银河帝国的独裁者，莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆之间存在远超于alpha和omega之间的联系。如果议长没有下达停战命令，你会不会起身阻止杨提督？”，先寇布双手压在桌上，强壮的身躯在上面投下一层阴影。“不过对于这个问题，我已经不感兴趣。归根结底，最终什么也没发生。但请回答我的另一个问题，你到底有没有私心，吉尔菲艾斯上将？”  
“...”  
“你不否认吗？...你怎么不说话？”  
吉尔菲艾斯的表情相当严肃，甚至严厉。他长长地呼出一口气，让自己冷静下来。  
先寇布目不转睛地注视吉尔菲艾斯的一举一动，在这几分钟之内，会议室里安静得吓人。终于，先寇布再次开口，他用一种傲慢的声音问道：“阁下是不想回答，还是不敢回答？”  
吉尔菲艾斯无言地看向先寇布，一动不动地站在原地，“我与罗严克拉姆公之间的关系不是要塞防御官可以理解的，还请见谅”  
“那就是有了”，先寇布回味着吉尔菲艾斯的回答，“阁下，您考虑过杨提督的处境吗？如果这时投降，同盟政府可能为了开脱自己而把他”  
“够了”，先寇布的话没说完就被忍无可忍的杨出声打断，“对我来说，先寇布中将推荐的衣服不太合身。既然政府下达停战命令，那么这场战争此时此刻已经结束。我想各位连续操劳数日，正需要好好地休息和放松。格林希尔少校，麻烦你传令下去，全军后退。还有今天的谈话内容，不许传出去”

另一边，接到同盟军投降消息的莱茵哈特愤怒地跌坐回指挥席。  
“真是滑稽至极！我竟然拿到了原本不该属于我，而由杨文理让出来的胜利果实？简直像乞讨....”，莱茵哈特喃喃自语道，生平第一次品尝屈辱这种滋味的金发总司令深深陷入指挥席中。  
“阁下，梅克林格提督从奥丁传来的消息，奥贝斯坦一级上将苏醒了”，副官修特莱少将等莱因哈特情绪平复之后说道。  
“是吗，那个男人终于醒了”，莱茵哈特望着外面的星海和成群的舰队轻声说道，“结束了”


	14. 皇帝万岁

停战二十四小时之后，也就是5月6日23时，帝国最高司令官莱茵哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆元帅和同盟伊谢尔伦要塞驻留舰队司令官杨威利元帅，副司令官齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯上将正式会面。  
强大独裁者的房间并不怎么奢华，或许是因为房间主人所具有的华丽特质盖过了一切。杨同这个独占了神话，历史与美神宠爱于一身的年轻人行了一个礼之后便顺着对方的邀请坐到沙发上，而吉尔菲艾斯则是坐到了莱茵哈尔特的身边。金发青年制止了吉尔菲艾斯准备戴上黑色贝雷帽的举动，伸手轻轻地抚上对方如同被红宝石液浸润过的短发。吉尔菲艾斯略微低头，安静地等待莱茵哈尔特。杨不可思议地感觉到了若有似无的歌声，他仿佛置身于金碧辉煌的宫殿，主神与他的神后并肩坐在神座之上，盛大的唱诗班用旋律与音符谱写出整个宇宙。  
“我要带走吉尔菲艾斯”，莱茵哈尔特笑了，这是他从未有过的笑容。没有华丽感及霸气，他笑得就像年幼时放学回家看见姐姐为他端来新烤好的蛋糕一样开心，“你同意吗？”  
杨则是略微尴尬地看着眼前的两人，“于我个人而言，自然是祝福吉尔菲艾斯。何况就算我不同意，阁下也有能力将他带走。我并不会阻碍他人的选择”  
莱茵哈特地把咖啡杯放回盘子上，“怎么样，你要不要也过来我们这边？”  
“谢谢您的邀请，不过我不能接受”  
“为什么？”  
“如果我生在帝国，就算阁下不来邀请，我也一定会投到您的麾下。但是，我是喝不同的水长大的。我听说，喝了不习惯的水恐有伤体之虞”  
莱茵哈特盯着杨看了一会儿，缓缓地说道：“民主主义真的那么好吗？”  
杨坐直了身体，尽量让自己显得严肃一点后回道：“我是喝这碗水长大的，目前为止，我觉得很好喝”  
“大部分人都毫无责任感，一旦遇到什么问题，只会把那些疑难杂症抛给其他人去处理。而民主主义的陌路便是人民将权力亲手捧给鲁道夫.冯.高登巴姆”  
“阁下的说辞让我觉得就像是因为火灾而否定火的价值一般。纵观全人类的历史，像阁下这样的君主大概几千年才会出一位，剩余的不是平庸之辈便是类似鲁道夫大帝，希特勒或者斯大林那样为了自己的欲望而不惜牺牲民众的可怖之徒。近代民主只有区区一千年的历史，还处于实验的阶段。现在是有一些缺陷，但是我们怎么能否认未来的可能性呢？”，说完之后，连杨自己都觉得有些过于激动。于是他拿起自己面前的咖啡杯，喝了几口来掩饰情绪。  
莱茵哈特歪头想了一会儿，虽然他并不认同对方的观点，却也没有继续同杨争辩下去的欲望。能把吉尔菲艾斯留在身边已经让他感到满足，至于杨文理，他还是更适合同盟的军服。“对了，今后你有什么打算？”，莱茵哈特像是转移话题般问道。  
对于这个问题，杨一点都不需要犹豫，“退役”。  
会面结束之后，吉尔菲艾斯将杨送到登船口。“谢谢你”，红发青年的声音一如既往地温和，“多保重”。  
杨没有说什么，只是用手轻轻拍拍好友的肩膀，随即登上太空梭，独自一人回到休伯利安。对于吉尔菲艾斯的离去，众人没有表现出任何惊讶，从早前的种种端倪之中便可以推测出今日的结局。这个时候，梅尔卡兹提督指挥的六十艘舰艇的小舰队已经离开了战场，逃过帝国军的眼睛消失不见了。

6月22日，新无忧宫广大的黑珍珠室中聚集了数十个宣誓效忠新王朝的文官武将。人群之中最瞩目的两人分别站在帝座的两旁，其中一位和莱茵哈特一样拥有着灿烂迷人的金色头发，而另一位则拥有像火焰般燃烧的红色头发。  
“皇帝万岁！”  
不知是谁起的头，瞬间，此起彼伏的欢呼声响彻整个大厅。莱茵哈特拿起放在紫色绢布上的黄金帝冠，以毫不造作地，却又无人能及的优雅姿态戴到自己头上。  
罗严克拉姆王朝正式踏入历史的舞台之中。

黑珍珠室的加冕礼结束后，莱茵哈尔特在稍后的宴会上象征性地呆了三十分钟，便在吉尔菲艾斯的陪同下前往史瓦齐别馆。为了不打扰弟弟的治世，格里华德大公妃已经决定前往人迹罕至的佛罗依丁山庄隐居，今晚将是她留在莱茵哈特身边的最后一晚。  
史瓦齐别馆距离新无忧宫有一段距离，但莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯却没有选择搭乘宫内省派遣的专车。两人携手走在首都奥丁的街头，月光温柔地洒在两边的梧桐树上，地上满是斑驳阴影。长期受到高登巴姆王朝压迫的民众满心欢喜地迎来贤明的新皇，街边的酒馆和饭店里时不时传来嘹亮的歌声和欢笑声。  
“我一直想和你这样穿过奥丁的市区”，莱茵哈特忽然说道。  
“我也是”，吉尔菲艾斯答道。前世的时候，两人自从进入军部之后，便忙的不可开交。最接近夜游奥丁的一次经历还是在军校的时候，他和莱茵哈特外出看望安妮罗杰小姐，因为呆得太久而导致两人返回学校时一路狂奔，最后摔在鲁道夫大帝的雕像前。金发少年不屑地看着鲁道夫大帝，慷慨激昂地说高登巴姆王朝并不是自人类诞生以来就存在着的，鲁道夫大帝在顺应时代夺取权力之前也不过是一介普通市民。直到现在，吉尔菲艾斯还能感受到自己内心的悸动。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，我想要创造一个新的世界，它将拥有高登巴姆王朝所没有的公正和自由行星同盟所没有的效率。我不会将权力交给指挥炫耀血统与家世的公子哥儿们，也不会将权力交给巧言令色，愚弄人民的政客们。过不了多久，你将和我一起君临美丽的新世界”  
“是，莱茵哈特大人”，吉尔菲艾斯听完莱因哈特的豪言壮语，缓缓地应道，一如当年他和莱因哈特还没有分开的时候。

到达史瓦齐别馆时，安妮罗杰已经在门口等着他们。看见她优美的身影时，莱茵哈特忍不住加快脚步，“姐姐！”  
安妮罗杰绽开像初春的太阳一般和煦的笑容欢迎他，“莱茵哈特，还有吉尔菲艾斯先生，你们来啦！肯拉特！”  
站在安妮罗杰身后的一名少年应声而出，“是您叫我吗？大公妃殿下”  
“我要好好招待客人，你快去餐厅准备，麻烦你把我放在厨房的点心端上去”  
“是的，殿下”  
跟随安妮罗杰小姐进入餐厅的吉尔菲艾斯看见桌上摆着的巴旦杏蛋糕和咖啡有一瞬的恍惚，仿佛自己重新回到了那个美好的秋日，彼时他还是奥丁的普通市民，莱茵哈特和安妮罗杰小姐是住在隔壁的落魄贵族。  
“巴旦杏蛋糕怎么样？我亲手做的，也不知道合不合你们的胃口”  
“简直太对胃口了！”，莱茵哈尔特抢着回答，和小时候一模一样。  
“吉尔菲艾斯先生觉得呢？”  
“您的蛋糕很好吃”，吉尔菲艾顿了顿，继续说道：“请叫我齐格飞吧，殿下”  
“那齐格飞先生以后也直接叫我安妮罗杰吧”，安妮罗杰深邃的碧眼静静地看着吉尔菲艾斯，“以后，我弟弟就拜托你了”  
“安妮罗杰小姐....”  
“我是他姐姐，所以比谁都清楚莱茵哈特多么依赖你”，史瓦齐别馆的女主人笑得很和煦，她身边的金发青年则是有些不自然地插起一小块蛋糕放入嘴中，如果忽略他耳尖上可疑红色的话，他看起来就像在专心品尝蛋糕一般。下一秒，他的手被另一只手握住，以十指相缠的方式放在了桌上。  
“请您相信我对莱茵哈尔特大人的忠诚和爱意”，吉尔菲艾斯说道。暖炉橙色的火光映在青年的脸上，将他火红色的头发衬托得分外耀眼。

用完茶点，由于实在太晚，莱茵哈特与吉尔菲艾斯便留宿在史瓦齐别馆。当他们来到楼上的房间，吉尔菲艾斯便走到洗脸台前。自从和安妮罗杰小姐见面之后，他就发觉自己的体温隐隐有升高的趋势，镜子里，他的脸红得不正常。是不是这些天忙于莱茵哈尔特大人登基的事情发烧了呢？吉尔菲艾斯一边回忆近日的行程，一边脱下衣服扔进专门放衣服的桶里。  
浴室里的淋雨系统探测到有人进入，花洒自动向外喷出温热的液体。吉尔菲艾斯闭眼任由温水冲刷自己的身体，但他才刚享受了一小会儿，便感觉到另一个人的气息。褪下华服的莱茵哈尔特已经换好睡衣，循着逐渐变浓的海盐味跨进淋浴台。  
“吉尔菲艾斯...”，莱茵哈尔特闻着omega脖子后的腺体，低声地喊着他的名字。  
终于明白发生了什么的吉尔菲艾斯红着脸褪下莱茵哈尔特身上的睡衣，“莱茵哈特大人”。  
“嗯？”  
“有件事我想和您谈谈，啊”，吉尔菲艾斯的话以小声的惊叫结束，早就把睡衣脱下扔到一边的莱茵哈特用手臂圈住他的腰，两人紧紧贴在一起。莱茵哈特形状美好的嘴唇贴上吉尔菲艾斯，深吻过后，不会换气的两人气喘吁吁地对视。吉尔菲艾斯的身体不受控制地愈加贴近眼前的金发青年，腹部带有暗示性地轻微摇摆，后面开始流出粘液。已经结合过的身体空虚难耐，而鼻尖熟悉的气味让他除了感到安心之外，也让他更加渴望两人更进一步。  
莱茵哈特将吉尔菲艾斯转过去，让他扶好淋浴间的墙壁。热气蒸腾之下，红发青年的理智早就不知道飞到了哪里，他抬起自己的臀部，做出迎合的姿态。莱茵哈特顺着他的姿势直接捅入，吉尔菲艾斯自己分泌的爱液起到了很好的润滑作用，金发青年的手扣在吉尔菲艾斯的腰上，用力将自己埋入爱人的体内。  
红发青年仰起头，身后那一波波如浪花般源源不断的快感让他全身瘫软。膝盖打颤，使不上一点力气，要不是莱茵哈特还扣着他的腰，他早就滑落在浴室的大理石上。迷迷糊糊间，吉尔菲艾斯感觉有人用毛巾将他的身体擦拭了一遍，没过多久，他的头靠在了松软的枕头上。  
吉尔菲艾斯睁开眼疑惑地问道：“莱茵哈特大人？”  
“浴室里不太方便”，金发青年一边说着，一边再次进入吉尔菲艾斯。  
“我.....呜！”，生殖腔的入口被莱茵哈特重重碾过，烟花在吉尔菲艾斯的脑中炸开，眼前一片白光。高潮之后，勉强恢复了一些的吉尔菲艾斯突然想起他和莱茵哈特的房间在安妮罗杰小姐的隔壁。虽然别馆的隔音效果很好，但是铺天盖地的羞耻感让他的甬道不自觉地收紧。  
“吉尔菲艾斯好紧”，莱茵哈特赞叹地在omega的耳畔说道。  
“哈...啊”，重新被拖入情欲深渊的吉尔菲艾斯发出断断续续地泣音，被撞开的生殖腔紧紧裹着侵入的巨物，缱绻的爱抚让莱茵哈特无比愉悦。吉尔菲艾斯的生殖腔又热又湿，无上的紧致感让他宛如置身天堂。  
高潮中的吉尔菲艾斯失神地喊着凯撒的名字，莱茵哈特抚摸吉尔菲艾斯脸颊的同时，重重地挺弄几下，胀大的阴茎根部牢牢卡住对方的后穴，将吉尔菲艾斯的生殖腔射满。

吉尔菲艾斯醒来的时候，已是第二天的中午。莱茵哈特并不在房中，周围十分安静，只有房里那老式大钟滴答滴答地发出细微的声响。起身换上军装后，吉尔菲艾斯拉开房门，穿过熟悉的走廊，走下楼梯，来到别馆的一楼。  
莱茵哈特正在餐厅用餐。史瓦齐别馆的餐厅设计得十分巧妙，为了照顾女主人侍弄花草的习惯，餐厅呈现半开放的状态，落地窗户之外便是安妮罗杰精心打理的花园。此时的奥丁正值盛夏，花园里的兰花沐浴在金色的阳光之下，传来阵阵幽香。吉尔菲艾斯的视线落到窗外，想起爸爸的花房。曾今为了送安妮罗杰小姐鲜花，他趁爸爸外出办事，将花房里的兰花洗劫而空。为此爸爸还和他冷战了足足一个星期。回到奥丁之后，吉尔菲艾斯试图寻找过自己的双亲。遗憾的是，各种记录上均查无此人。  
“吉尔菲艾斯”，莱茵哈特的声音将陷入思绪中的红发青年惊醒，“姐姐今早就走了，她让我把这个转交给你”，莱茵哈特手里拿着一个款式普通的戒指，“这是妈妈的戒指”  
“莱茵哈尔特大人？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，请问你愿不愿意和我结婚？”，莱茵哈尔特白瓷般精致的脸涨得通红，这位战场上所向披靡的金发战神此时正感受着自己急促的呼吸与鼓动的心脏。  
两辈子头一次被求婚的吉尔菲艾斯呆愣在原地，大脑像供血不足一般无法理清思绪，无数的回忆片段像羽毛一样洒落一地。  
“你对我来说是无与伦比的存在，我不能没有你...”  
吉尔菲艾斯只看见莱茵哈特秀丽的嘴唇一张一合，却听不清他到底说了什么。比起思考，身体遵循着本能向前跨出几步，张开手掌覆上莱茵哈特握着戒指的那只手。  
“是的，我愿意”  
吉尔菲艾斯伸出左手，让对方将戒指慢慢套在他的无名指上。明明很简单的动作，在两人看来却像一个世纪那样漫长，结束之后，两人都不禁松了口气。  
“莱茵哈特大人，我有一个请求”  
“嗯？”  
“虽然我答应了您，但是能不能等内政稳定了再举行婚礼？发生了太多的事情，我不想那么快...成为皇妃”  
“无妨”，得偿所愿的莱茵哈特颇为愉悦地答道，“暂时先通知还在奥丁的那些大臣和武将们吧”  
当天下午，除了远在海尼森的统帅本部长罗严塔尔，宇宙舰队司令长官米达麦亚，军务尚书奥贝斯坦，国务尚书玛琳道夫伯爵，财务尚书李希特，内务尚书欧斯麦亚，司法尚书布鲁克德尔夫，民政尚书布拉格，工部尚书席尔瓦贝尔西，学艺尚书杰菲尔特博士，宫内尚书贝鲁恩亥姆男爵，内阁书记首长麦恩荷夫以及一级上将缪拉这十三名重臣被召集于会议室。  
“今日召集卿们是为了朕的婚事，朕已向吉尔菲艾斯求婚”，金发霸主平淡地说道。  
虽然莱茵哈特的语气没什么起伏，就好像在讨论一件公事，但是他的话在其他人眼里就像扔了一个重磅炸弹一样刺激。众人的反应分为三种。一种是以米达麦亚为代表，为皇帝陛下终于要体会婚姻生活的美好而欣慰。第二种则是以玛琳道夫伯爵为首，为君主愿意立下子嗣，决定帝位继承秩序和稳定罗严克拉姆体系而满意。最后一种则是奥贝斯坦一人，为吉尔菲艾斯对陛下的影响力大到超越了历代皇妃而担忧。  
国务尚书在深深地一鞠躬之后，对年轻的皇帝问道：“敢问陛下准备何时举行婚礼？”  
“暂时不举行，吉尔菲艾斯的意思是等到内政稳定后再说。至少目前为止，其他必须要做的事情太多了”，言辞虽缓和，但是陛下显然没有和大家商讨的欲望。玛琳道夫再次行礼后，便没有多说什么。只要陛下愿意结婚，早一点晚一点也确实没什么。  
伯爵将话题一转，谈到自己那个体弱多病，时日不多的侄子邱梅尔男爵希望陛下莅临他的宅邸，那是他毕生最大的心愿。莱茵哈特以不经意但是却流露出无限优美的姿态将他的金黄色头发轻轻一歪，立即点点头表示同意。  
回到家后，米达麦亚元帅向妻子诉说了今天的所见所闻。  
“没想到陛下这么快就求婚，可是吉尔菲艾斯为什么不愿意马上举行婚礼呢？”  
“有时候要克服身份的转换可是需要很长时间心理准备的呀”，艾芳瑟琳笑吟吟地答道，“我和你刚结婚的时候，紧张得不行呢”


	15. 各自的生活

御前会议结束之后，军务尚书奥贝斯坦随即立刻请求谒见陛下。办公室里，吉尔菲艾斯将刚泡好的咖啡放在莱因哈特的桌上，转身就看见站在门口的奥贝斯坦，义眼闪出不祥的红光，一言不发地打量自己。吉尔菲艾斯暗自叹了口气，自己两辈子都无法认同奥贝斯坦的三观，只能和他维持表面上的友好，不过被称为干冰之箭的军务尚书本人应该对此毫不在意。吉尔菲艾斯抱起空盘，在对方提出任何异议之前，转身走进办公室左侧的房间里。  
“臣请求陛下认真考虑结婚一事”，奥贝斯坦在房门被红发青年关上以后，走到皇帝陛下的办公桌前，不紧不慢地说出谏言。  
莱因哈特的脸上一瞬间出现不耐烦的神情，冷笑一声说道：“朕考虑得很清楚，不劳烦军务尚书操心。况且卿比朕年长十五岁还仍旧单身，这份心思放在自己的终身大事上不好吗？”  
面对莱因哈特的挖苦，奥贝斯坦没有任何反应地继续说道：“奥贝斯坦一家绝后也没有太多影响，但是陛下的婚事事关国政。听说陛下有意让吉尔菲艾斯提督取代伯爵小姐希尔德，作为您的首席秘书官参与朝政。此举非常不妥。其一，希尔德小姐在利普休塔特贵族联合之前不仅投靠，也曾游说不少贵族加入您的一边，玛琳道夫伯爵一家可谓是有从龙护驾之功。吉尔菲艾斯提督说到底是前同盟上将，大大小小的战役中使我方死伤无数，帝国内不乏看他不顺眼之人。陛下此时若是降低希尔德小姐在内阁中的地位，想必臣子们会觉得陛下是一位沉溺美色且冷酷无情的君主。其二，皇妃原本就同您共享权力，若是再任政府要职，后患无穷”  
莱因哈特的双眼闪烁苍冰色的光芒，如果是奥贝斯坦以外的臣下，一定会认为自己即将遭到巨雷轰顶而感到惶恐不安。“听起来，你好像十分反对朕宠幸吉尔菲艾斯。如果吉尔菲艾斯成为仅次于朕的第二号人物，是很不妥当的事情，你大概是这样认为的”  
“陛下明鉴，臣不敢”  
“不过，结婚生子之后，所生下的皇太子大概就不能说是要忌惮的第二号人物了吧？”  
“这是当然，因为王朝的存续必须在制度上加以保障”  
莱因哈特发出尖锐的咂舌声，用手抚摸着他那年轻的脸庞，“朕明白你的意思，秘书官一职仍旧是伯爵小姐。至于皇妃，我意已决，卿无需再进言”  
奥贝斯坦将头深深埋下，接受皇帝陛下不容许抗辩抗拒的旨意。莱因哈特用他那苍冰色的眼眸目不转睛地注视着他的臣下，没有任何声音且毫无感情地将他高挑的身子转了过去。  
奥贝斯坦回到军务省办公室之后，叫来调查局长菲儿纳少将。罗严塔尔虽然只是一介武将，却在政治上拥有着不凡手腕。在他的治理下，高等事物官府犹如一块铁板，没人敢不经允许便擅自向帝国内通风报信。再加上此人心性高傲，一般人皆不入其眼，像套近乎拉人情然后趁机打听消息这样的事情几乎不可能。  
“不能让罗严塔尔一人只手遮天”，奥贝斯坦将他那由感光电脑所组成的两只眼睛眯成了一条隙缝，“最近陛下有意与同盟高层接触，随行人员里安插几个我们的人”  
“可是罗严塔尔提督看起来并不喜欢别人在他的眼皮子底下搞小动作”，菲儿纳小心地斟酌着自己的措辞。  
奥贝斯坦冷漠地瞥了一眼自己的部下，没有说什么。  
“对不起，我失言了”，菲儿纳深深地鞠了一躬后便退下。退出房间之后，菲儿纳若有所思地看着紧闭着的房门。军务尚书进来似乎十分忌惮罗严塔尔统帅本部总长的样子，以他的角度来看，将罗严塔尔派去海尼森无异于放虎归山。如果罗严塔尔与杨文理一党勾结...但事情真会如军务尚书所预测一样发展吗？军务尚书在治国方略上，有一套自己的理论。如果周围有人不符合设想，那么他就会想方设法将有害因素排除。可惜现实不是理论可以简单概括的东西，更何况复杂的人心。

在已沦为银河帝国保护领的自由行星同盟首都海尼森，魔术师杨颇为愉悦地享受自己的退休生活。早上睡懒觉，起来后随便从冰箱里倒腾一些昨晚的剩饭剩菜。不出意外的话，下午他会窝在家里看历史书，或者酝酿酝酿，写一点小片段。如果受到好友们的邀请，杨也会出门参加聚餐或者酒会。尤里安出门旅行去让杨的生活有些不方便，但好在现在科技发达，外卖现点现到。如果杨愿意出门买菜，他还能用家里的煮饭机器人解决自己的温饱问题，当然，他一次没试过。  
某一天下午，被卡介伦拜托去看看的先寇布手提一大袋刚从超市买的生活用品和蔬菜水果敲响门铃。二十分钟过后，姗姗来迟的杨身披毛毯，耷拉着眼睛，头发蓬乱地拉开门。“先寇布你怎么来了？”，杨向后退了几步，让先寇布进门。  
“卡介伦中将让我来给你送补给”，先寇布的视线扫过杨的客厅，地上摊满各种纸质书和草稿纸。厨房里的碗堆满水池，卧室门半掩，不过先寇布并没有深入探究的欲望。他将手里的塑料袋放在桌上，从里面拿出食物放进空空如也的冰箱，“以防万一，我还买了洗浴用品，牙膏牙刷和毛巾”  
杨有些不好意思地挠挠头，“麻烦你了”  
先寇布从厨房里端来一杯红茶递给杨，将沙发上的一堆东西推到一边后坐了下去。  
“谢谢你加了白兰地”，杨喝了一口，将茶杯放在一旁的书堆上。  
“杨提督，我有个提议”，先寇布突然说道。  
“嗯？”  
“要不我和你一起住？”  
听了先寇布的话，杨略显苦恼地用手托起下巴，沉思一阵子后慢慢吞吞地问道：“为什么？”  
“没有为什么”，先寇布翘起二郎腿窝在沙发里，似笑非笑地看着把全身裹在毛毯里的上司，“这些天我愈发觉得杨提督是个可爱的omega”  
“噗！”，杨把刚喝进嘴里的红茶全喷了出来。  
“同居生活的好处提督应该明白，正好尤里安不在，换一个同居人享受全新的体验如何，各种意义上”  
“我不认为先寇布愿意在杂草丛生的园子里住下”  
听到杨的揶揄，先寇布不以为然地摇头，“没关系，我会收拾，以防万一”，他意味深长地看了杨一眼，后面的话没有继续说下去。  
“我想想”，杨没精打采地说道：“两个人一起生活的话，至少我们的退休金加在一起能过上不错的日子”  
“你同意了？”，这下换成先寇布感到惊讶，他没想到杨提督这么爽快地答应与他同居。  
“我有一个附加的要求”  
“你说”  
“带人回来过夜之前，请事先通知我”  
“吃醋？”，先寇布摩挲着下巴，一副不良中年人的做派。  
忍住翻白眼的欲望，杨决定用一种较为绅士的口吻答道：“作为室友，不希望突然看见香艳的场面，对我们来说彼此尴尬”  
“提督，别这样说嘛，我从没有带人回家过夜的习惯”，说完之后，先寇布便起身走进客房换了一身居家服出来。接着走进厨房，在杨懒散的目光中带上塑胶手套，拿起布满油污的盘子细致地刷起来。  
其实先寇布决定搬到杨的府邸居住并不是他一时兴起，而是为了杨提督的人身安全。虽然罗严塔尔提督从未为难过任何人，但放任杨提督独自居住还是令众人放心不下。于是，在某一次的聚餐之后，单兵作战能力最高的先寇布受众人之托，答应担任杨的临时保姆。当然，先前那段不成体统的对话只是他个人的恶趣味。  
同悠哉地过着有薪假日的杨不同，以姜.列贝罗为首的同盟新政府必须想方设法去改善因已结束的战争而短缺，又因合约中所定的那笔给帝国的安全保障税而处于濒临崩溃状态的财政问题。自从帝国方面透露出想要贸易往来的信息之后，姜.列贝罗与同僚们夜以继日地泡在办公室里，参考同费沙做生意的经验，拟定新方案。同时，为了向市民展示政府重建财政的决心，政府官员打算就近着手，降低所有公职人员的薪水，且职务越高的人降薪幅度越大。本来这一切对杨来说，不过是窗外的风风雨雨，但是当改善财务的手术刀也挥动到军人的头上时，这股阴冷的风雨就从破裂的窗户吹到了杨的身上。前元帅的退休金少了整整二十五个百分点，而退役中将的退休金则是删减二十个百分点。这也是杨同意同居的原因之一，一个人的退休金可能不够用。

“同盟政府愿意将本国的国防托管给帝国为条件来换取费沙和新银河帝国经济方面的支持”，吉尔菲艾斯拿出早上刚从海尼森事物官府发来的报告对莱因哈特说道。  
莱茵哈特发出一声宛如咏叹调般好听的笑声，“同盟终于也到了走投无路的时候，摇着尾巴诚意满满地来央求我们。不知道他们的国父亚雷.海尼森会怎么想？”  
“同盟的经济状况确实令人担忧，如果他们无法短期内成功重建，那么同盟的社会秩序将会再次受到重创。我认为帝国可以暗示费沙大量购买同盟的国债，同时鼓励本国的资本家去同盟投资，至少同盟拥有不少现代工业的专利技术。您觉得呢？”，吉尔菲艾斯用带有征询的视线落在金发青年身上。  
面对伴侣仿佛可以看穿一切的澄澈眼神，莱因哈特的嘴唇蠕动几下，但他又想到奥贝斯坦的进言，到嘴边的话最终变成一句毫不相干的抱怨，“自从登基之后，筹钱的方式被各种限制，提高或者降低税率都要开会经过内阁的讨论。三年前大败贵族联合军之后，只需将他们世代剥削的财产全数充公，就能充盈国库”  
“莱因哈特大人”  
“我明白”，皇帝陛下伸出如玉般白皙剔透的手，安抚一般地抱住吉尔菲艾斯的腰，“一会儿你留下陪我用午膳好不好？”  
“嗯”，吉尔菲艾斯轻轻地答道。


	16. 邱梅尔事件

7月6日，凯撒莱因哈特率领十七名随行人员造访邱梅尔男爵的宅邸。其中成员有皇妃第一后补吉尔菲艾斯，皇帝首席秘书官玛琳道夫伯爵小姐，皇帝首席副官修特莱中将，次席副官流肯上尉，皇帝亲卫队长奇里斯准将，以及侍从四名，亲卫队员八名。  
确认随行名单之时，已经在宫廷服侍超过四十年的老年部官拉斯看到报告上区区十几名随行人员，拿出手帕擦了擦自己的额头，进言道：“陛下，依据前任王朝所留下的规矩，皇帝亲临臣下的宅邸至少要有一百名以上的随员，不仅气势上更为雄壮，而且警卫部署也更严密”  
莱因哈特轻描淡写地回了一句话，“我不想完全承袭高登巴姆王朝的先例”  
“臣斗胆，出于安全考虑请陛下采用替身代替您出访”，站在一旁的宪兵队长克斯拉说道。  
听到这句话之后的莱因哈特蹩起眉毛，近乎生气地大声吼道：“警惕留神的话就可以不死吗？如果生病的话，替身也可以从我这里把病原菌转移开去吗？以后别说这种无意义的话！”  
吉尔菲艾斯的视线扫过在场的部下们，内心叹了口气，莱因哈特大人向来喜欢简装出行，而且独来独往的行动也不知道有多少次，他这样的行为着实让安保负责人心惊胆战，偏偏莱因哈特大人还不喜欢别人指出这一点，稍许让人有些头疼。  
莱因哈特屏退其余人之后，吉尔菲艾斯上前将一把小巧的银质手枪放在皇帝陛下的书桌上。  
“这是？”  
“莱因哈特大人，请您至少携带防身的武器”  
“我有你还怕什么？”，莱因哈特背靠身后的软椅，一副有恃无恐的样子，“吉尔菲艾斯的体术就连罗严塔尔都称赞不已，而且你在费沙的时候也徒手制服至少三名帝国alpha士兵”  
“我不是万能的”，吉尔菲艾斯蔚蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉地看着皇帝陛下，无奈中夹杂着宠溺的光芒。  
莱因哈特轻咳一声，抬手收起桌上的手枪，低垂眼帘说道：“我拿了你的配枪，回头让军备部再给你多配几把”  
“谢谢您”

当皇帝一行人穿过邱梅尔宅邸的大门时，十九岁的当家海因里希.冯.邱梅尔竟然亲自出来迎接，让一行人都吃了一惊。坐在电动式的轮椅里，面无生气，但是头发与服装却整理得一丝不苟的海因里希目光直直地看向皇帝陛下身后的红发青年。就在莱因哈特有任何不满之前，他又迅速地塑造出一个微笑，面对莱因哈特把头低下，“承蒙皇帝您莅临陋宅，臣下不胜感激惶恐。得今日一日之皇恩，邱梅尔家的名誉今后将莫大地光荣显耀”  
莱因哈特并不喜欢这种修辞过剩的说话方式，但是此时他也从容大方地点点头并回答说，“我很高兴你这么样地喜悦，只要这样，就比那些奢糜过度酒池肉林的欢迎方式强多了”。莱因哈特就是这么样的一个人，只要他愿意的话，不管是什么样的繁文褥节他都可以应付自如。况且在这样的场合，既有助人的意味在里面，便没有伤害他自尊的理由。  
海因里希以微弱的声音说完这一番致意的言辞之后，随即急促的咳嗽不止，希尔德对皇帝轻轻地行个礼，怜惜地对表弟说:“你还是不要过于勉强吧，海因里希”  
当希尔德这么一说，莱因哈特也点点头，表现出一种自然且优美的风度，“还是听玛林道夫小姐的话吧，千万不可勉强，以你的身体为重”  
吉尔菲艾斯觉得现场气氛十分的怪异，无论是邱梅尔男爵的视线，还是他刻意避开希尔德的举动，都让他觉得有一股难以言喻的违和感。四周的空气清新怡人，青草味混合着花香飘进他的鼻腔，但是吉尔菲艾斯却能感受到一种平静表面下的压抑。曾经秃鹰之城时他有过类似的体验，这是战士的直觉，是一种嗅到危险的信号。要终止行程吗？红发青年有些犹豫地想。  
“恭请陛下移驾中庭，臣下已备好简陋的餐点，粗茶淡饭请勿见笑”，邱梅尔男爵操纵身下的移动电椅，对众人发出邀请。  
吉尔菲艾斯摇摇头驱散脑中的想法，跟在凯撒的身后，走上铺有石头的园间小路。穿过杉树林，来到整栋建筑的后面。两株榆树长成的参天古木练成一片怡人的绿荫，大理石质的桌子上也摆好了丰盛的餐点。莱因哈特坐在主座上，吉尔菲艾斯在其左手边落座，希尔德坐在右侧，而邱梅尔男爵则坐在吉尔菲艾斯的左侧。然而，像是为了印证先前的不安，就在仆人们纷纷退下后，周围的景象出人意料地产生了巨变。  
一直显得虚弱无力且极为谦恭的年轻主人此时突然挺直脊背，握住准皇妃的左手，两片嘴唇咧开像半月似的露出一个极为轻佻的笑容，“今日终于有幸得以见到帝国玫瑰”，说罢海因里希侧身靠近吉尔菲艾斯，明目张胆地嗅起他的味道。紧接着他又转头，视线落在秘书官身上，“这个中庭很不错吧，希尔德姐姐？”  
“.....是啊”  
“啊，希尔德姐姐以前曾经来过这儿嘛，不过有有一件事你大概不知道。这座中庭的底下现在已经改建成一个地下室了，而且那里面还充满了杰夫粒子，正打算迎接陛下前往地狱的世界呢！”  
听到海因里希说出杰夫粒子这种危险性极高，属于爆炸性化学物质的名称，所有的人都窒息在原地。奇里斯准将那黄玉色的瞳孔里蕴藏紧张的色彩，就在他和其他的亲卫队员用手按住腰间的配枪想要起身控制主谋时，男爵举起自己的手，将引爆装置暴露于众人眼前。  
“请各位稍安勿躁，如果不想引爆开关被按下的话，那么就请不要轻举妄动”，年轻男爵的口吻虽然显得急切但却没什么力量，他的一只手轻轻地覆在吉尔菲艾斯身上，暗示他不要试图作出任何刺激自己的行为而让场面失控。所有的人都已经察觉眼前的险境，因为他们正站在一片炸药的上方。  
“海因里希，你...”，希尔德的声音短暂地打破诡异的沉默。  
“希尔德姐姐，将你卷进这件事并非我的本意。如果可能的话，我不希望你和皇帝一起来。但是到现在这个关头，即使你想自己一个人逃跑，我可能也无法同意吧。舅父大概会很伤心的，不过真的是没有办法啊！”，海因里希的声音因为咳嗽的痛苦而数次中断，奇里斯准将手下的亲卫队也不止一次想趁虚而入，但是年轻男爵的手掌就像是一个本身也具有意识的生物似地，紧紧地握住引爆器不放，亲卫队员也就不敢轻举妄动，他们不能将皇帝的生命当成筹码，投注在一个命中率极低的轮盘赌中。  
“皇帝陛下，您感觉如何呢？”，海因里希问道。  
到这时为止一直保持沉默，始终静静地安坐不动的莱因哈特，轻轻地扬起他那形状娟好的眉毛，语气不善地回应海因里希：“把你的手放开！”  
海因里希转头盯着吉尔菲艾斯，突然伸手拨开红发青年的领子，按在脖颈后的腺体之上慢慢摩挲，同时转头挑衅地看着凯撒。修特莱中将看到皇帝陛下的脸色一点点沉下去，心脏也跟着提到了嗓子眼。  
“陛下，您真的没有什么想对我说的话吗？”，海因里希再次开口道。  
“今日在这里如果因为你而死，那不过表示我的命数也到此为止了，没有什么好可惜的”，年轻的皇帝不经意地将他那端丽的嘴唇轻轻地扬起，一副自我嘲讽的样子，感叹地说道：“从即位到现在不过十四天，这么短命的王朝大概是绝无仅有的，虽然这并非我所愿，不过可能就因为这一点而使名字会留在历史上也说不定。事到如今，就算担心后世的评价将会是一个恶名也无济于事。至于你为什么要杀我的理由，知道了也是没有用的”  
听完这番话，病人的瞳孔里浮现出不忿的眼光，手上的动作泄愤般地加大，狠狠地捏住吉尔菲艾斯。被人大力捏住脆弱部位的感受并不好，疼痛从被蹂躏的部位传达至全身。  
“吉尔菲艾斯殿下”，海因里希毫无血色的双唇蠕动着，“请恕我无礼，您能让我品尝腺体的味道吗？”  
希尔德看在眼里，心也跟着颤抖起来。海因里希正妄图用准皇妃殿下胁迫莱因哈特，强迫皇帝陛下丢弃自己本身的自尊与矜持而向他求饶。在事情发展到不可收拾之前，希尔德希望从表弟那里求得让步，“海因里希，想说的话你都说完了，我们已经充分了解你的诉求，能不能把引爆装置递给我呢？”  
“希尔德姐姐，想不到你也有感到为难的时候。无论任何时候，我所看到的你永远是那么的英姿飒爽，充满了耀眼的生气。可惜，现在的你竟也玉容黯淡，真是让我忍不住要感到失望啊！”，海因里希讽刺地笑了，“吉尔菲艾斯殿下，请问您考虑得怎么样了？如果能让我一亲芳泽，之后把引爆装置送给你也无妨”  
忍受不适感的吉尔菲艾斯僵直地坐在椅子上，小心翼翼地透过海因里希观察场面上的动静。而这时候，由于有着黄玉色瞳孔，以及走路时毫无脚步声的独特步伐而被人戏称为猫的奇里斯准将，也正若无其事地悄悄移动。  
吉尔菲艾斯闭上眼睛，像是妥协一般缓缓地解开领口的扣子，弯下腰，将后脖颈的腺体完整地暴露在海因里希眼前。闭上眼睛的吉尔菲艾斯脸上没有厌恶和屈辱，像是完成一件工作般顺从。海因里希看到对方如同祭品一样的举动，两次，三次将嘴巴打开之后又闭起来，但终究还是无法按耐心中的欲望，最终俯下身，张开嘴。  
“住手！”，忍无可忍的莱因哈特抱住吉尔菲艾斯，越过他将海因里希一把推开。莱因哈特同吉尔菲艾斯几乎是一瞬间察觉到奇里斯的意图，但此时的他不再是亲近的臣子们所一向熟知的那位头脑极其冷静，眼光锐利且充满野心的霸主，反而像是一个满脸毫无妥协余地，为了自己的珍宝同抢夺之人誓死抵抗的固执少年。  
“不许动！”，被推开的海因里希举着手里的引爆装置，语气中所隐含的激动令奇里斯的行动僵在原地。功亏一篑的奇里斯有些无奈地同吉尔菲艾斯对视一眼，如果不是皇帝陛下出手惊动男爵打乱了两人默契的配合，对方大概率已经被制服。  
“陛下，您该不会忘了谁才是这个场合的支配者吧？把吉尔菲艾斯殿下交给我，这是最后的命令！”  
“不！”  
“陛下!”,吉尔菲艾斯将自己的额头抵着莱因哈特，企图安抚处于理性奔溃边缘的凯撒。  
然而令众人惊愕的事情发生了。再也忍耐不住的海因里希突然爆发出惊人的气势，双手按住莱因哈特抱着吉尔菲艾斯的胳膊，毫无章法地用力向外掰，企图分离这两人。莱因哈特则顺势松开吉尔菲艾斯，却在下一秒用他那线条美好的手结结实实地痛殴将半个身体挂在吉尔菲艾斯身上的海因里希。混乱中，吉尔菲艾斯一把夺过邱梅尔男爵手上的引爆装置，扔到桌上，同时快速地捉住对方的手臂，将其丢回轮椅里。被莱因哈特暴打过的海因里希了无生机地躺在属于自己的位置中，紧绷的精神如同被扎漏气的皮球，瞬间散得干干净净。他空洞地看着费沙湛蓝的天空，手臂颓然地举起。  
“让我来吧”，希尔德走到接近死亡的表弟身边，蹲下身，低声地悲泣：“海因里希，你实在是太糊涂了！”  
“我不想默默无闻地死去....邱梅尔男爵家族，就要在我这一代泯灭了。理由不是由于我贫弱的身体，而是由于我的愚蠢。就算我身上的疾病会立即为人所遗忘，但是一定会有一些人记得我的愚蠢吧”，当他释然地吐出内心最后的想法，海因里希短暂的生命便走到了尽头。  
表弟已经断气，希尔德就这么抱着他的头，将视线转向莱因哈特。只见夏日的微风轻轻地吹抚着那头极为奢华耀眼的金发，年轻皇帝默默无语伫立着，手习惯性地抚摸着吉尔菲艾斯的头发。  
“受死吧金发小子！”，一名男子突然闯入中庭，瞪大血红的双眼，将枪口对准了年轻的皇帝。  
吉尔菲艾斯本能地挡在莱因哈特的面前，红色的狙击光束落在他的胸口上。幸运的是，流肯早已瞄准了狙击点，一道闪光射过去，那名男子被当场击毙。流肯带着几人将死者的尸体拖到一边，在其右手边袖子的内侧发现了地球教信徒特有的刺绣记号。  
“地球是我故乡，将地球握在我手”，流肯念出了这几个文字。  
“地球教的信徒”，修特莱喃喃自语道：“总之这次事件的负责任应该就是地球教没错了”

骚动混乱的空气因为宪兵队的到来逐渐化为沉静，留下修特莱中将负责清理现场，莱因哈特带上吉尔菲艾斯和其余的随行人员返回新无忧宫。车上，凯撒沉默地坐在一边，透过车窗漫不经心地欣赏窗外飞驰而过的景色，一种难以言喻的苦涩在他的胸中低声地汹涌。  
“吉尔菲艾斯”，莱因哈特突然开口，“为掌握权力的战斗的确有令我满足的充实感，但是为守住已到手的权力而产生的战斗却毫无喜悦的感觉可言”，莱因哈特轻缓地摇头，豪气奢华的金发呈现出美好的波浪，迷惘在他的眼眸间一闪而过。  
“莱因哈特大人”，吉尔菲艾斯担忧地看向金发青年。  
莱因哈特没有像往常一样回以不用担心的表情，平静地倾诉内心转瞬即逝，却又深刻映在其中的思虑。“过去我决定同强大的敌人作战，是为了取得至高无上的权力从而夺回姐姐。现在回想起来，那真是我一生中最为快乐的时光。但是在我登上顶峰之后，有时我甚至想要击垮我自己”  
吉尔菲艾斯握住莱因哈特冰凉的双手，缓慢地释放自己的信息素来安抚对方，如同海风吹拂的清新味道在车内扩散，“我会一直陪着您，直到世界的尽头”  
“吉尔菲艾斯”，莱因哈特轻声地呼唤伴侣的名字，将头靠在他肩上。  
“莱因哈特大人，几乎所有人在某一个阶段都在自我毁灭。喝酒，抽烟，毁掉前程似锦的工作或者是美满的婚姻。这些不是理智的决定，它们是我们无法抑制的冲动，有人说这是刻入人类基因中的一段代码。您会这样的想法再正常不过了”  
“可是”  
“我会一直陪着您，直到您了解自己心中真正想要的是什么”  
听到吉尔菲艾斯的话后，莱因哈特犹豫了片刻，仿佛要挣脱某种不安情绪似地说道：“我很害怕失去你，从你被邱梅尔男爵胁迫开始，我就担心得不行”  
“对不起，莱因哈特大人”  
莱因哈特的鼻尖满是吉尔菲艾斯的气息，他伸出双臂搂住红发青年的脖子，“我是一个心胸狭隘的男人，绝对不允许你丢下我一个人先走，绝对不可以”  
金发青年的话让吉尔菲艾斯怔住，似曾相识的语句再一次从莱因哈特嘴里说出，时间化为金色的瀑布从他的脑海里奔腾而过，“这样太不公平了，莱因哈特大人”  
“不公平也无所谓，答应我，吉尔菲艾斯”，莱因哈特双颊鼓起，孩子气地不依不饶起来。  
“我答应您，莱因哈特大人”，总是最先妥协的吉尔菲艾斯在莱因哈特的注视下伸出小手指，与对方的缠在一起。

当回到新无忧宫的时候，皇帝陛下看起来又完全恢复一个身为伟大统治者的自我。令人出乎意料的是，莱因哈特不仅没有受到刺杀事件的任何影响，反而空前的兴致高昂，像是碰到了什么开心事。  
“皇帝陛下”，担任首都防卫司令官兼宪兵队总监的克斯拉一级上将恭敬地喊道。当莱因哈特停住脚步的时候，克斯拉按照礼仪，为皇帝陛下的平安无事道贺，同时也为未能事先发觉阴谋而谢罪。  
“不用了，你做得很好。你不是已经镇压了这次阴谋的据点地球教支部了吗？所以不用再谢什么罪了”  
“臣实感惶恐。此外，陛下，大逆不道的犯人邱梅尔男爵虽然已经死了，其死后的处置应该要如何执行呢？”  
“克斯拉，虽然你生命曾受人狙击，但逮捕了犯人之后，你难道还要处罚犯人所持有的凶器吗？”


	17. 异变

这些天，一个极为危险的流言在同盟境内流窜：梅尔卡兹提督还活着。因为这个流言，同盟内部的权力集团找到了一个机会攻击让他们感觉极为不顺眼的杨提督。  
当初有银河帝国的威胁时他们无法处置杨，然而现在，银河帝国固然存在，不过存在的意义已经改变了。过去他们之中的一员，优布.特留尼西特不正是靠着出卖自由行星同盟的民主政权而换来帝国境内潇洒自由的生活？如果他们能把让帝国吃过无数苦头的杨文理出卖掉的话，那么也能和前议长一样获得优厚的奖励。  
就这样，几封密告函被送往帝国最高事务官奥斯卡.冯.罗严塔尔元帅阁下的手上。内容大多是大同小异的东西，杨谎称梅尔卡兹提督战死，并且秘密集结同盟内反帝国的强硬派与激进派，正打算对帝国举起反叛的旗帜。算盘打得很好，但是他们却忽略了罗严塔尔元帅的为人，或者说品味。  
罗严塔尔只打开其中一封告密信便把其余的几封连带手上的那封尽数扔进碎纸机，露出极为鄙夷的表情对自己的部下贝根伦格说道：“那些告密的人曾无数次获得杨文理的拯救，现在却翻脸出卖自己的恩人。这些妄图靠出卖自己的人格来换取寄生于银河帝国机会的无耻之徒们！”  
正当罗严塔尔无情地揭露同盟商人的真面目时，秘书长走进办公室，对他行礼之后报告说：“阁下，有一则超光速通讯，直接从军务尚书那儿发过来的”  
“那个奥贝斯坦吗？”，罗严塔尔发出不屑的笑声，“时机选的刚好，看来最高事物官府里也偷偷混进了几只老鼠”  
“咳”，贝根伦格中将轻咳一声以示提醒，“要接听吗，阁下？”  
“我可没兴趣也没时间听奥贝斯坦的诛心之论”，罗严塔尔的眼里闪过恶毒的光芒，“就说我已经睡了，并且下令除非杨文理举兵反叛，否则不让任何人打扰”  
部下们尽数退出办公室之后，罗严塔尔叫来副官，让他带一瓶酒窖里420年份的葡萄酒给他，美好的晚上应该用美酒来点缀，黑发青年坐在办公椅中，愉快地想到。

新帝国历元年7月10日的早晨，海尼森阳光明媚，生机勃勃。高级宾馆香格里拉改造而成的高等事物官府如同往常一般繁忙，。然巴特拉合约规定高等事物官只能旁听同盟内政会议，但是罗严塔尔还有许多其他的职责，比如联动同干达尔军事基地，监视同盟内部，处理兰提马力欧星域的相关事宜等等。同盟境内所有星系发生的事情都会向罗严塔尔的办公室报备，因此电子信函每日如雪片般飘入。有人曾经计算过，负责外交的办公室每小时就能收到250封电函，也就是每天6000封，或者每周42,000封。银河帝国毕竟正统治着整个宇宙，理所当然地必须接纳之后如潮水般涌来的信息。罗严塔尔元帅在世界的中心工作，一有风吹草动他就能立刻知道。再经由他的整理汇报，远在奥丁的皇帝陛下便可以迅速地了解同盟的动态。  
拉杰尔上校腋下夹着一周以来对于杨文理一党的监视报告，今天他要向罗严塔尔元帅汇报，至少从拉杰尔少校本人的角度来看，退役的杨元帅没有任何不妥之处，而今天的汇报也会像前几次那样简短。走到办公室门口，拉杰尔上校不重不响地敲了三下。在门口安静地等待十分钟后，他又敲了三下，毫无反应。这时贝根伦格中将也来到办公室前，他要同罗严塔尔讨论几项事宜的细节。喊出自己的名号以后，里面仍旧没有动静。同秘书官确认昨晚罗严塔尔并没有离开事物官府，贝根伦格叫来技术部强行把打开锁着的事物官办公室电子门，里面的景象让众人大吃一惊。  
罗严塔尔元帅阁下倒在沙发上，茶几上有两个倒下的空葡萄酒瓶。深知罗严塔尔酒量的贝根伦格顿时觉得有些不对劲，打开通讯装置叫来医疗班，并且吩咐拉杰尔上校将葡萄酒瓶里的参与液体送去相关部门鉴定。医疗班的人赶到后将罗严塔尔放进专门的治疗舱里送去检查，结论十分不乐观。罗严塔尔元帅的各项生命机能虽无大碍，但是他的大脑完全无法接受外界的刺激。医生注射了各种不同程度的刺激药物都没法让他清醒，以前从未见过莫名其妙不省人事且仪器查不出任何问题的怪病，只能暂时将病人装在维持生命的治疗舱里慢慢地观察。  
就这样，在同日召开的御前会议决定了消灭地球教的方针之后，凯撒莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆收到从海尼森传来的超光速紧急通讯，内容是罗严塔尔元帅遭到不明袭击，陷入昏迷。  
“莱因哈特大人想好派谁去调查罗严塔尔元帅遇袭的来龙去脉并且接管高等事物官之职务吗？”，吉尔菲艾斯站在凯撒的身后，轻轻地按着对方的太阳穴，帮助他舒缓连日的疲劳。  
皇帝陛下微微地动了一下身子向后靠在吉尔菲艾斯身上，舒服地蹭了蹭后说道：“奥贝斯坦是最合适的人选。米达麦亚作为宇宙舰队司令管要代替朕继续在优兹黑姆星系上查阅新舰建造工程以及新兵的演练，而且日后迁都时，我还需要他率先前往费沙开路”  
“缪拉提督呢？”  
“缪拉作为军人来说公平正直，重情重义，十分受人尊敬，但是朕认为同盟的水对他来说太深。你觉得奥贝斯坦不妥吗？”  
“莱因哈特大人”，吉尔菲艾斯停顿了数秒后继续说道：“并非质疑军务尚书，但以我对军务尚书的了解，他大概会采取怀柔政策，一方面安抚同盟境内的普通民众，增加他们对帝国的认同感，另一面强烈打击那些在他眼里是安全隐患的人们”  
“倒是很像那个男人的作风”  
“我能同军务尚书一同前往海尼森吗？”，吉尔菲艾斯问道：“我有些担心他会针对杨”  
莱因哈特闻言下意识地抬手抓住吉尔菲艾斯的手腕，不愿意让对方离开自己到那么远的地方。  
“莱因哈特大人，再过两个月您就要迁都至费沙。我只是提前去探路，等您到了费沙，我便会从海尼森直接回到新都”，吉尔菲艾斯慢慢地解释，目光柔和坚定，完全没有商量的余地。话说到这份上，莱因哈特也没有什么拒绝的理由。纵然再不情愿，还是同意了对方的请求。  
帝国新历元年7月12日，历史的车轮再一次向前滚动，伴随着一股山雨欲来的寂静。


	18. 破灭的轮舞曲

在宇宙历797年，新帝国历元年的后半年里，整个宇宙的情势发生了剧烈改变，这些历史性的变化产生之前，是否已经有人正确地预料到了呢？随着在这一年的五月里巴特拉和约的签订，以及六月莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆的正式加冕，长达半个世纪的战乱大致上都已经平息，而整个宇宙也应该在新秩序的统治下恢复和平。尽管如此，若有人将眼前的秩序视为永久不变的和平，那么这未免也太过于天真。新王朝目前正专心致力与体制的整备，而同盟在这个时候还无法恢复复仇的实力。以此作为出发点，许多人认为至少这几年是动乱之后短暂的和平时期，尽管这和平只是表面上的。  
军务尚书奥贝斯坦元帅一直被视为这个历史剧场的重要演出者之一，从他本人的角度来看，他只是用心地观察整个情况所产生的急剧演变，然后加以利用而已。8月10日，刚踏上行星海尼森地表的时候，奥贝斯坦元帅的脸上并没有浮现出足以显示他充满感慨心理的表情，公式化地接受民政长官艾尔斯亥玛的欢迎，走向昏迷不醒的罗严塔尔元帅所使用的事物官府。和他同行的有吉尔菲艾斯殿下，军务省官房长官菲儿纳少将和秘书休鲁兹中校，护卫队长威斯法尔中校以及内务省社会秩序维持局长官海因里希.朗古。同行的毕典菲尔特、缪拉和鲁兹还暂留乌鲁瓦希，与舒坦梅兹一同商量在同盟星域布防的兵力配置问题，预计一个星期以后抵达海尼森。  
第二天，也就是8月11日，奥贝斯坦瞒着吉尔菲艾斯，向同盟政府提出劝告，要求对已经退役的杨文理元帅，以涉嫌加害罗严塔尔元帅，触犯和平活动防止法为由加以逮捕。同时他还对事物官府所属的装甲掷弹兵连队下达武装待命的命令。为了激起同盟内反帝国强硬派的不满，必须要在没有任何正当理由的情况下，将杨予以逮捕。只有这样才能够激怒他背后的势力，让他们产生暴动。  
随侍在一旁的菲儿纳准将轻轻咳了几下，然后说道：“阁下，为什么要打破现阶段微妙的平衡呢？一旦这次行动失败，那么同盟政府全体或许都会同杨提督站在同一阵线上也说不定，如果真的演变到了那种地步也没有关系吗？”，菲儿纳准将这句话说出了大部分部下内心的担心。  
“对于帝国而言，与同盟之间维系现阶段的关系毫无意义，我们需要的是彻底的征服和同化。打击共和主义者是为了铲除同盟内愿意大声说话，煽动他人的好事分子，之后再想办法给予一般市民还有工人阶级好处，那样的话他们会彻底抛弃原本的抵抗想法，转而对帝国卑躬屈膝。如果我失败的话，也没有什么关系，陛下只需再派另一个人接替我的职位即可。披荆斩棘之人与铺设道路之人不见得非得是同一人，对吧？”  
正如奥贝斯坦所言，如果同盟胆敢加害皇帝代理人的话。那么很明显就是一种违反和约的行为。这么一来，帝国就可以得到一个可以对同盟再度出兵，然后予以完全征服的借口。想到这里，菲儿纳不禁毛骨悚然，将前后利害关系全部考虑周全，并且将自己也纳入计划之中的军务尚书手段可谓是毒辣至极。  
同盟最高评议会议长姜.列贝罗在收到奥贝斯坦提出的劝告之时，所被迫面临的选择有两个。其一是不管帝国的指控，保护杨一个人。这样的结果无非是招惹帝国的愤怒，然后使同盟陷入存续或者灭亡的危急当中。其二是牺牲杨来挽救同盟全体的未来，举棋不定的列贝罗最终找来自己的好友路易.荷旺来分摊苦恼。  
“以前都说弱国无外交，今天真是让我见识了一回”，路易.荷旺说道：“如果逮捕杨提督，等同于坐实帝国的不当指控，我们要为蓄意袭击罗严塔尔提督负责任。如果拒绝逮捕杨，那么保不齐奥贝斯坦事物官会采取什么激进的行动”  
列贝罗同意地点点头，尽管室内温度调节器正常运转，汗水还是将他的西装衬衫给打得湿透。  
“要我说，既然选项一和二都不尽如人意，那么干脆不要做选择”  
“什么意思？”  
“新任事物官奥贝斯坦的行事风格同前一任罗严塔尔事物官非常的迥异，也就是说即使是在帝国内部，看待同盟的问题上，也会有分歧。如果把奥贝斯坦的意思当成皇帝本人的意见并不妥当。我听说，随行人员中有吉尔菲艾斯提督，至少我相信他本人更倾向于站在我们这一边”  
“你是说对于帝国政府或是奥贝斯坦提出的无理要求，我们都应该据理驳斥，以争取更多的缓冲时间？”  
“如果能争取到帝国内部温和派的支持，那么我们也许可以平安度过危机。总之，没道理帝国方面怎么讲，我们就必须跟着怎么做，至少同盟还是拥有自治权的国家”  
路易.荷旺的意见为列贝罗指了另一条明路，他用一个晚上，与好友彻夜长谈，讨论各种各样的可能性，也为此准备了相应的对策。  
隔天，也就是8月12日，列贝罗同帝国方面进行了一次不甚愉快的会议，将对方的不正当要求一一驳斥，并且提出成立案情侦查队，对罗严塔尔提督的意外遇刺事件与梅尔卡兹提督仍旧存活的流言进行调查。最后的处置应等调查结果出来再议不迟，届时，杨提督如果真的违反了巴拉特和约，同盟在证据确凿的情况下愿意接受任何处罚。  
又隔了一天，也就是13日，事情突然出现急速而激烈的变化。直属高等事物官的警备人员收到密令前往杨文理的府邸，旨在把杨提督秘密带走。而此时的杨毫不知情。一切混乱发生之前，黑发青年在家里开始了一个和平的早晨。别看先寇布平时吊儿郎当，五大三粗的样子，厨艺却好得惊人。欧姆雷在平底锅里煎得恰到好处，配上培根，洋葱，胡萝卜丁等配菜让杨吃得十分愉悦，红茶冲泡的技术也越来越向尤里安靠近。最重要的是，先寇布从来不会管他到底饮用多少白兰地，杨甚至觉得和先寇布一起住要比以往的同居生活来得更为惬意舒爽。  
一阵阵的微风飘过林木之间，仿佛是掺有叶绿素与日光的香水似地将人的皮肤洗得舒舒服服。杨把桌子和椅子都搬到了阳台上，让他的全身都徜徉在由夏日所谱曲的阳光和风华尔兹里。杨又蠢蠢欲动地想把藏在他心中的一部分知性活动写成文章，因为他有一种预感，或许是一种错觉，认为一篇千古佳作就可以写出来了。  
“战争百分之九十的起因，是一些愚蠢得令后世会为之一愣的理由，其余的百分之十，则是一些愚蠢得连现代人都会为之一愣的理由”  
写到这儿的时候，他突然听到门口玄关的地方有一些嘈杂的声响，赶走了令人满心舒畅的夏日华尔兹，将所有的音符都吹得无影无踪。杨皱起眉，往玄关方向一看，映在他眼眸里的是将近半打左右，身穿成套深色西装向自己走来的可疑分子。在他们就要近距离接触到杨时，一位身穿铠甲的男人挡在了杨面前，手里握有一把战斧。有一句谚语叫做择日不如撞日，就在奥贝斯坦决定越过同盟政府逮捕杨的当日，华尔特.冯.先寇布正好将许久没穿过的铠甲拿出来擦点专用油，好好保养一番，谁知他刚穿上铠甲，拿起斧头决定活动筋骨之时，不速之客已经来到门口。  
“杨元帅阁下，我等以涉嫌触犯反和平防止法之理由，必须要将您拘留，请您现在就和我们走一趟”，为首的西装男冷漠地宣布。  
“真不巧，杨元帅今日下午的行程已经被我预定，我们要去城外的山里野餐”，先寇布用异常惋惜的声音答道。  
为首的男人举起手，示意部下用枪对准先寇布和杨文理。  
“啊，对了”，先寇布像是突然想起什么事情一样夸张地指了指众人脚下一个类似榴弹的发射器，“刚才我一不小心放了点杰夫粒子在厅里，不怕死的话，你们就开枪吧”  
“你！”，思考再三之后，对方咬牙切齿地命令自己的部下放下枪。  
“明智的选择”，先寇布露出招牌性的笑容，摆出迎接的姿势，“蔷薇骑士华尔特.冯.先寇布参上！有胆量和我一决高低吗？”  
空气中杰夫粒子的浓度已经到达红色警戒的区域，这意味着不能使用任何枪炮火器，否则一旦爆炸，所有人都死无葬身之地。奥贝斯坦下令出动的警备员们出门前化妆成同盟中央监察厅监察员的样子，其目的在于事后诬陷同盟政府。而这样做的直接后果，便是警备员们无法叫上装甲掷弹兵与他们同行，确保任务完美执行。而让一般士兵使用肉搏打败眼前这一位全副武装的蔷薇骑士，简直是天方夜谭。  
“你们不动，那我就不客气啦！”，先寇布挥舞战斧冲向为首的人。只要他的战斧划出一道弧形，那些受到致命伤的帝国士兵，便以空中游泳的姿态，身上裹着沾满鲜血的上衣，一个接着一个倒下。虽然先寇布情绪激昂，但他在战斗之余，仍旧小心地控制杨与自己之间的距离，用宽厚的身躯将杨护在身后，寸步不离。  
单方面的虐杀，在一旁围观的杨默默地在心里评价。虽然杨元帅十分珍惜生命，不仅是他本人或者同盟民众的生命，而且也包含敌对国将士民众的生命，但面对威胁，杨也不会愚蠢到制止先寇布。不到二十分钟，先寇布就杀出一条血路，拉起杨提督的手坐上地上车，不顾指示牌冲上高速公路，往郊外的方向驶去。  
“加班勤务，让你辛苦了”，杨缩在副驾驶的位置上，闷闷地说。  
“不客气，就算自己活到长命百岁，如果人生无趣的话，那也是没什么意义的，这就是我奋不顾身救下阁下的原因”，先寇布从口袋里掏出一把枪递给杨，“虽然可能派不到什么用场，不过暂时请你拿着它吧”  
“要去哪儿？”，杨一边把玩手里的枪，一边问道。  
“我在郊外有一栋别墅，蔷薇骑士连队会在半路接应我们。哦对了，其余的激进分子三十分钟前我已经通知他们在那里和我们汇合”，先寇布若无其事地答道。这时候，从侧面闪来的一道闪光忽然出现在他平静的脸上。  
“前面的地上车立刻停下来！”  
一道光线闪过后，传来这样的声音。车内两人的视线立即扫过计速器，确定自己没有任何违规的时候，看到后方荧幕暗暗的画面上，出现了好几道光线。  
“怎么办？”  
“我这个人喜欢发布命令，可是讨厌别人命令我”，先寇布扫了一眼后视镜之后补充道：“您除外”  
于是两人无视对方要求停车的命令，仍旧飞快地驶去。而紧跟他们后面的车也做出气势凌人的样子，咆哮地朝地上车逼近过来。在它的背后，几辆涂装不明的车也同时逼近过来，全副武装的士兵身影浮现在强化玻璃的上面。  
地上车的行驶速度毕竟比不上军用装甲车，眼看背后的追兵距离两人愈来愈近，先寇布的脚踩在油门上，一刻也不敢放松。突然，从相反方向驶来几辆绿色涂装的装甲车，它们让杨和先寇布通过后，竟然无视于法规的存在，迳自做了个U字型的转弯，地上的自动交通管制系统仿佛已经被切断，转换成完全手动的运作。火箭飞驰，轰隆的炮击声击碎了平静的空气。燃烧的火焰使高速公路上的一角变成一副橘红色的油彩画，消防队员和急救队员在散乱的尸体与车体的残骸中来回地穿梭，警笛的声音增添着人们心中的不安。  
一部大型地上车驶过，杨在这部车的后座上换上了军服，短暂的退休生活已经结束，他又恢复成过去在伊谢尔伦要塞上出任指挥官的姿态。他身边跟有三名退役军官，分别是退役中将华尔特.冯.先寇布，退役中将达斯提.亚典波罗以及退役少校菲列特利加.G.格林希尔。  
“你们啊”，杨的视线扫过骚乱的制造者们，习惯性地摘下帽子挠了挠头。  
“杨前辈，我们想救你，Yes or No？”，早已换回军装的亚典波罗半鞠躬，以舞会中绅士邀请淑女跳舞的姿态迎上杨。  
杨叹了一口气，向后靠在椅背上，“虽然遵守和约条文对我来说是现阶段无可奈何的事情，但无论是同盟政府还是帝国政府，当他们企图侵害我作为公民的个人权利时，我也不会傻乎乎地盲从。况且，我并不是那种怀有强烈自我陶醉情怀的人，像牺牲自己成全大局这种事，不会发生在杨文理身上”  
先寇布站起身，无视地上车正高速行驶，走到杨面前单膝跪下，握住对方的手，“阁下，我愿为您效劳”  
亚典波罗吹了个口哨，“黄金时代中的光荣之歌！你们搞得我都想放弃独身主义了哪”  
杨有些尴尬地抽回自己的手，同时问道：“先寇布中将，你怎么这么亢奋？”  
“像您这样一直遵从命令，受法律约束的人，一旦从这样的一个桎梏里逃了出来，会是怎样的一个想法，采取怎样的行动，我非常地有兴趣，这样您还满意吗？”，先寇布迅速地给出答案。  
“你以前就一直在挑唆我，现在还是一样，说什么权力应该要掌握在我手里。如果我真的掌握了权力，但是在那之后整个人格改变了怎么办？你别忘了，鲁道夫.高登巴姆在登顶之前也是民主共和制的拥护者之一，最后却以专制者的身份结束了自己的一生”  
“要是您这样就改变了的话，那说明也不过如此。死后印在书上，让后世的中学生头疼而已。不过，与其谈论味道如何，何不尝试着吃吃看，也许味道很香呢？”  
杨没有直接回答先寇布的问题。他把双手插在胸前低声地哼着，沉思一会儿后说道：“你们太过于乐观了，对手拥有的力量是我们的数倍，也许明天就要坐在殡仪车上也说不定哪”  
“就算这样也是好的吧。人总不可能不老不死，况且如果真的会死的话，我也宁可这样死去。与其作为帝国的奴隶而死，倒不如作为反叛者杨提督的幕僚而死，至少我的子孙还会高兴一些”，先寇布脸上挂上辛辣的笑容。  
杨重重地吐出一口气，下定决心般说道：“先把新任的奥贝斯坦高等事物官抓来作为人质，然后再想办法离开行星海尼森。先寇布中将，实战指挥的任务就完全委托给你了”  
“就交给我办吧”，先寇布看起来很高兴地点点头。  
“但是”，杨欲言又止地看着众人，眉头皱起。  
“阁下，怎么了？”，菲列特利加出声。  
“奥贝斯坦元帅是一个冷酷锐利，没有宽容之心，又善于权谋的人。有他在，事情就不会以单纯的方式被解决，我担心那些曾在我麾下的人们”  
“要不干脆抓等他尽到人质的作用之后，把他抹杀掉怎么样？”，先寇布靠在车厢壁上问道。  
“如果历史能轻易地被个人的生死所左右就好了”，杨苦笑，“这些事情全部一一考虑太麻烦，等我们成功俘虏他以后再说吧”  
谈话间，巴拉特星系的太阳已经被厚厚的云层掩盖，最后一道光线愈来愈黯淡。长夜将至。海尼森各个街头的交通都被截断，警察们在混乱的指挥系统之下来来往往。  
“我们这就趁着黑暗的夜幕，偷袭事物官府吧！”，先寇布拿起装甲战斗服的头盔，对身边的蔷薇骑士们下令道。

此时的高等管事务官府，奥贝斯坦正在和议长姜.列贝罗视频通话中。  
议长愤怒地把桌子拍得振动起来，情绪激动地质问奥贝斯坦为何违背和约精神，擅自派人捉拿杨提督，“调查队的结果还没出来，帝国方面没有证据证明杨与罗严塔尔元帅的昏迷和梅尔卡兹提督还活着的流言有关！这是同盟内部问题，请帝国不要过度干涉！”  
“关于蔷薇骑士叛乱一事，我认为同盟政府此时没有维持治安的能力。因此我方必须要用自己的力量来维护事物官府的安全，以及帝国的正当利益。若有妨碍，无论其所，一律以帝国公敌对待，请知悉”，奥贝斯坦没有正面回应姜.列贝罗，而是把矛盾转嫁到开始制造混乱的蔷薇骑士连队。  
“你！”  
“事后同盟政府大可以抗议，我会承担所有责任”  
姜.列贝罗一时间竟不知道如何反驳奥贝斯坦，难道派出同盟的治安部队帮助杨元帅吗？抗议说到底也只是纸面上讨个好处，对于实际情况毫无帮助。想到这里，列贝罗只能暗自在心里骂了声厚颜无耻，接着单方面掐断通讯。  
“阁下，吉尔菲艾斯殿下请求会面”，秘书官适时地敲响会议室的大门。  
“请他进来”  
一分钟后，红发青年走进奥贝斯坦的办公室，坐在他对面的沙发上。  
“那么我就开门见山地问了”，吉尔菲艾斯调出一段城际高速公路上的高清视频，“军务尚书今日秘密下达逮捕杨文理的命令是吗？”。吉尔菲艾斯说到秘密二字时，特意加重语气。  
奥贝斯坦没有回应。  
见对方不吭声，吉尔菲艾斯继续说道：“三十分钟前我看见事物官直属部队全体集合，请问军务尚书准备镇压蔷薇骑士团的叛乱，还是准备前去逮捕杨提督以前的部下们，再把他们当做人质呢？”  
“殿下依据自己的推测来质疑我实在是出乎我的意料之外”，奥贝斯坦冷静地答道，语调冷冰冰的，像是没有温度。  
“看来军务尚书不准备进行友好商谈，那干脆把我也抓起来拿去做筹码吧”，吉尔菲艾斯伸出手作势要警卫员给他戴上手铐。  
“您是帝国的准皇妃，陛下的伴侣，臣不敢做僭越之举”  
“既然尚书大人搬出陛下，那也容我问一句，行事之前征得了凯撒的同意吗？”  
“...”  
“军务尚书，请你回答我的问题，陛下到底知不知情？”  
“亚姆立札，威斯达朗特还有绑架幼帝，陛下与下官在战略方面的意见是相同的。如果情况不允许，那就人为地创造利于己方的条件”当奥贝斯坦闭上嘴巴，室内笼罩在一片像铅一般沉重的沉默当中。  
许久之后，吉尔菲艾斯露出自嘲的笑容，“威斯达朗特、破坏同盟的经济状况、以及逮捕杨文理...事到如今陛下事先是否知情已经毫无意义。陛下的意思就是军务尚书的意思，军务尚书的意思就是陛下的意思，是这样的吧？百忙之中还打扰军务尚书处理文件，深感抱歉”，红发青年说完后立刻起身，向门外走去，没有给奥贝斯坦留下一丝一毫辩解的时间。而事实上，奥贝斯坦也不会辩解。  
忽然，他们脚底下的地毯随着地面剧烈地震动起来，之后，传来迟钝的爆炸声。一名脸色惨白的军官闯进办公室，报告说底下十四层楼已经被来路不明的武装士兵们给占领了的消息。  
一个小时之后，全身沾满血汗和复仇心的帝国装甲掷弹兵连队冲进办公室时，里面早已人去楼空，高等事物官奥贝斯坦和吉尔菲艾斯殿下两人不见踪影。先寇布逃离现场时，将来时的路线全部炸毁，唯一的追踪线索就这么活生生地消失在敌军眼前。


	19. 英格丽德的悲叹

正如吉尔菲艾斯所猜测，奥贝斯坦下令逮捕杨之后，很快又下了另一道命令：集合行星海尼森的十六支连队，目的在于逮捕杨的旧部以防不测。同时，他还让通讯班全天待命，一旦情势不对，立即通知远在干达尔军事基地的舒坦梅兹提督。如果换做一般人，也许会担心功劳被舒坦梅兹提督抢走。然而奥贝斯坦的目的在于消灭潜在的危险因子，从而帮助皇帝陛下完成霸业。就算旁人将海尼森的动乱归结于他的无能，从而弹劾他能不配位，军务尚书也无所谓。功绩、地位以及权力于他个人而言毫无价值。  
在帝国士兵全副武装的环绕之下，香格里拉大饭店就像一个四周被海水所围绕的巨大岩石，无懈可击，连只苍蝇都飞不进去。可蔷薇骑士团也不是浪得虚名，饶是这样严密的布防，他们仍旧找到破绽，横空出现在第十四层楼上。被打个措手不及的帝国士兵们迅速地集合于一楼，正向上层涌去，企图追赶不速之客们。预料到这一点的先寇布先下手为强，侵入香格里拉大饭店内部做的第一条命令，便是让部下迅速破坏通往上层的两处电梯，并且用路障挡住三处楼梯。在帝国全力防堵下才幸免于难的东边楼梯上，蔷薇骑士们凭借地理优势与杰夫粒子，区区几十人在楼梯上排开纵深阵型，与帝国军对峙。  
一名佩佩戴上校徽章的帝国军官喊道：“放弃无谓的抵抗，否则就准备到血海里游泳吧！”  
“这可就为难了，我们又没带泳装”，先寇布还未开口，一旁的布鲁姆哈尔特就以调笑般的口吻当场回击。  
受到嘲讽之后，那名军官的脸一阵红一阵白，血压急速上升。由于杰夫粒子的关系，根本没办法用枪炮火器，这才让眼前的奸诈鼠辈们得以耀武扬威！可无法使用火器，他又总不能让一般士兵和全副武装的蔷薇骑士们硬碰硬。  
这时先寇布拍了拍布鲁姆哈尔特的肩膀说道：“任务交给你了，赶紧带十个人上楼！”  
“但是，阁下”  
“立刻赶过去，沙漏里面的沙粒，这时候比钻石还要贵重”  
“是！”，布鲁姆哈尔特见到先寇布眼里的决意，适时地闭嘴，用手势招呼队员跟上他。  
上校看到以布鲁姆哈尔特为首的十几人消失在楼梯口，猜到对方的打算后，气得咬牙切齿。当即用无线电对讲机喊来五个中队的装甲掷弹兵，他们必须用肉搏战打到入侵者，救出孤立无援的高等事物官。  
当一大批身穿银灰色战斗服的帝国士兵涌入楼梯口时，先寇布带领剩下的二十来名士兵，用他高大的身材挡住帝国军的去路，挑衅似地举起那仿佛浸泡在人血中的战斧，朝他们挥了挥。  
“敢来挑战我华尔特.冯.先寇布吗？”  
先寇布所表现出的无所畏惧已经超过一般所谓豪胆的范围，当初他出生的时候，大概是将人类天生的恐惧心放在娘胎里面忘记带出来了也说不定。在帝国军眼里，他的傲慢则是成功地激起了他们内心的好战因子，也跟着热血沸腾起来。一名年轻的士兵，虽然有为皇帝陛下献身的崇高觉悟，但显然缺乏经验，禁不住先寇布的挑衅，一边发出愤怒的嘶吼，一边疯狂地挥舞战斧冲上楼梯来，气势惊人。不过在先寇布眼里不过是虚张声势，破绽百漏。  
战斧猛烈地互相撞击，拼裂出激烈的火花。胜败在一瞬之间就已经决定。战斧从这名年轻的士兵手中飞了出去，落在地上像车轮似地不停打转。当对方的战斧抵在自己脖子上的时候，这名士兵感觉到先寇布脸上所出现的是魔鬼一般的笑容。  
“年轻人，有没有爱人啊？”  
“...”  
“有没有呢？”  
“有、有！”  
“是嘛？那就别急着死嘛！”  
先寇布突然用斧柄狠狠地捅向对方，这名士兵胸部的护甲上立刻出现一块巨大的凹陷，惊吓间后脚一空，跌落在人群中，昏迷不醒，同伴们将他抬到一边。开局不利也没有浇灭士兵们的气势，他们接二连三地朝楼梯上扑去，又一个个倒下。不是所有人都有先前那名士兵的好运气，好几个被先寇布直接切断颈动脉，鲜血飞溅。如果光靠愤怒就能胜利，那么先寇布与他的蔷薇骑士团早已去了瓦尔哈拉不知道几次。迄今为止的所有战斗，不过徒增蔷薇骑士勇猛的美名。  
“有办法通知人派直升机过来吗？”，吉尔菲艾斯问道。  
通讯官焦急地在个人终端上戳戳点点，一分钟后，他苦涩地回道：“大楼的通讯线路被入侵者破坏，周边似乎被投放数枚干扰弹，根本发不出去”  
“阁下”，副官捧着一支手枪走到奥贝斯坦的身边。  
奥贝斯坦看了一圈周围的人，算上吉尔菲艾斯，己方的战力也不过区区四人。对自己肉搏实力很有自知之明的奥贝斯坦瞟了一眼红发青年，依照吉尔菲艾斯的性格，很难想象他浴血奋战杀出一条生路的样子。就连反抗，那个男人也只会试图赤手空拳制服曾经的战友。何况连装甲服都没有，再强的人也打不赢全副武装的蔷薇骑士。  
“明明没有胜算却还要誓死抵抗，这不但是一种伪善，而且也浪费部下的性命”，奥贝斯坦冷漠地说道，“既然结果不会改变，就不要做无意义的事情”  
谈话间，布鲁姆哈尔特等人早就把办公室的门撞开，他惊诧地看向平静的室内，没有预料中的抵抗，奥贝斯坦和吉尔菲艾斯姿势轻松地坐在沙发上，全然没有即将被绑架的惊慌，好像他们两个即将去野餐一般悠闲。  
当吉尔菲艾斯与奥贝斯坦被人绑着双手带入房间内时，杨不可思议地看着好友，手指指向红发青年问道：“那个是什么？”  
菲列特利加的视线落在杨所指的方向，疑惑地答道：“什么那个？吉尔菲艾斯提督您都不认得？”  
“我知道是吉尔菲艾斯，他为什么会出现在这儿？”，杨有些烦躁地摘下贝雷帽，在房间里来回踱步。  
“找到奥贝斯坦事物官时，正好吉尔菲艾斯提督也在场，就顺便带回来了”，先寇布踏进房门，胳膊下夹着头盔，战斗服和战斧上沾满了红色的鲜血，看来侵入事物官府的肉搏战十分惨烈。  
“计划旨在绑架高等事物官作为人质，别把不相干的人牵涉进来”  
“下官认为有了吉尔菲艾斯提督赢面更高，就擅作主张把他一起带来。而且他已经知晓我们的藏身地点，再放回去，不合适吧？”  
听了先寇布的回答，杨忍不住加快步伐，在从房间的一角走到门口又折回来，心情相当不好。  
“没事，好久没见你，正好借机拜访”，吉尔菲艾斯忽然出声，“虽然我更希望见面地点是咖啡馆或者餐厅一类的地方”  
杨他们现在的所在地是蔷薇骑士为防范日后之所需所秘密成立的一个地下指挥处，距离帝国高等事物官府所在地香格里拉饭店大约只有一公里处的一栋大楼里面的一个房间，想出主意的人可谓是大胆至极。这栋大楼因为开发商在其即将落成之前破产，所以被弃置而空无一人，裸露的水泥壁上设有隔音板，用这样破烂的地方作为会面地点确实有些不妥。  
杨歉意地看向好友，“虽然不是我的本意，但是目前还请你暂时陪我们一段时间”

杨俘虏奥贝斯坦和吉尔菲艾斯后，以交涉为由拨通议长姜.列贝罗的电话。  
透过可视电话，黑发青年与姜.列贝罗两人无言地对视。  
最初的第一句话，是从议长的口中发出来的。“杨元帅，你应该知道自己的所作所为都是犯罪行为吧？持武力触犯法律，损害国家尊严以及破坏社会秩序”，姜.列贝罗在椅子上坐得笔直，慢慢地吐出控诉。  
“请问我触犯了什么法律？”，杨一本正经地挺起腰，就像在接受审判一般。  
“非法监禁帝国高等事物官以及吉尔菲艾斯上将，难道还要强辩自己是无罪的吗？”  
“啊，说的也是”。说完这句话，杨便陷入沉默，与同样默不作声的议长对视着。两人的视线在半空中交汇，神情严肃地的瞪着对方，空气好似凝固，房间内的气氛十分压抑。最先忍不住的是议长，和杨大眼瞪小眼了几分钟后，姜.列贝罗毫无表情的面具忽地崩落，好像再也憋不住内心的情绪，大声地笑了出来。  
“对不起啊杨”，议长收起笑容，“政府的抗议帝国根本没听进去，我们的力量有限，没法继续保护你”  
“请您不要太过于自责”，杨脱下头上的贝雷帽，骚了骚自己的头发，然后以一种理解的目光注视着对方，“我有一个提案”  
“说说看”  
“我想离开海尼森与梅尔卡兹提督汇合，同盟政府到时候就依照是被威胁的样子，不要追我们。对帝国那边，我会负起争乱全部的责任，同盟只需低着头说希望帝国能够讨伐逮捕杨威利，这样你们队帝国也有个交代”  
“所以梅尔卡兹提督真的还活着？”，列贝罗露出惊讶的表情，“你知道吗，杨。政府里有一个不成文的规定”  
“不成文的规定？”  
列贝罗双手抱臂靠在椅背里，“官方否定就是官方肯定”，列贝罗拿起备忘录上的一页纸，举到杨的面前。杨看到战损报告四个字，顿时了然。列贝罗放下胳膊，拿起桌上的咖啡，“你之前的做法，简直和我们政客的做法一模一样”  
被列贝罗“夹枪带棒”地说了一通，杨只得露出无奈的笑容。  
当然，议长也没有期待杨的回答，眼前还有更重要的事情。“只要我们统一口径，暂时应该没什么问题”，列贝罗重重地吐了一口气，“我会尽全力保全你以前的部下们，不过鉴于帝国政府先前的举动，如果他们认真追究，我的能力还是有限。我想让自由行星同盟能够继续存立下去，然后把它交给下一辈的人。民主与专制孰优孰劣，不能轻易评判。无论如何，先人交给我们的火，一定要想办法让它延续。我不怕成为历史的罪人被后世嘲讽，至少要留下火种”  
“议长”  
“不说这些”，列贝罗摆摆手，“继续消沉也无济于事，今后还有很多事情要做呢，国父曾说黑夜的来临便是天命的序幕嘛”  
“您能这么想再好不过了”，杨发自内心由衷地说道。  
“对了，你们有什么需要的物资吗？”  
“一年份的粮食和武器”  
“你还真是狮子大开口”，列贝罗在个人终端上敲敲点点之后抬起头，“勉强能凑出来，再给你们一些培养皿和蛋白槽吧”  
“还有一件事情想拜托您”  
“你说”  
“请您替我向比克古提督打一声招呼，让他多保重。如果我亲自与他见面，恐怕比克古提督的立场会变得微妙，请他原谅我不能亲自向他告别”  
列贝罗点点头，“我会亲自转告比克古提督的”  
“谢谢您”，杨把手里的贝雷帽放在胸前，头略微低下。“请多保重，列贝罗议长”  
结束与列贝罗的谈话，8月25日，杨带上人质、先寇布，亚典波罗、菲列特利加以及被解除软禁赶到他身边的部下们一同搭乘瑞达II号巡航舰离开了海尼森。  
在即将由海尼森动身出发之前，杨与卡介伦中将取得了联系。在知道整个事情经过之后，卡介伦立即和妻子联络，扯下代表中将的级章放到桌上，随便收拾了一些行李之后便直奔杨的麾下。如果没有我的话，杨那个家伙一定没有办法做下去的，卡介伦这么对自己的妻子说道。而参谋长莱姆，舰队副司令官费雪与副参谋长派特里契夫等人，则因为分别在边境上从事军务工作并不在海尼森，所以无法和他们取得联系。  
此时，在瑞达II号的舰桥上，出现了一位意想不到的人物。与奥贝斯坦被关在房间里的待遇不同，同盟前上将吉尔菲艾斯正站在杨的身边，手里端着一杯咖啡。  
“吉尔菲艾斯提督，真是意外”，先寇布靠在墙上，对红发青年说道：“请原谅我曾经的无理”，话虽这么说，他的眼里却没有丝毫歉意。  
亚典波罗瞥了先寇布一眼，像是为了缓解尴尬地气氛一般转移话题：“吉尔菲艾斯前辈，听说你已经和凯撒莱因哈特之间缔结了...某种联系，你确定要和我们一起走吗？这样你在帝国的立场会不会很尴尬？”  
杨原本的决定是离开海尼森一定距离之后便释放人质，但是吉尔菲艾斯却提出想要继续留在杨舰队，当然，这话他没当奥贝斯坦的面说出来。  
吉尔菲艾斯背靠墙，膝盖略微曲起让脚抵在墙体上。高大英俊的红发青年极少做出这样散漫的姿势，平时极为严谨的气质如果沾染上慵懒的气息，只能让他显得更加迷人。  
“把我想成离家出走的孩子可能会更容易理解”，吉尔菲艾斯笑着说道。  
“迟到了整整十几年啊”，卡介伦脱下黑色扁帽，仰起脸，“我还以为你的叛逆期永远不会来了”  
“不能这么说”，亚典波罗立刻反驳，“这叫平常不生气的人，一生气就很严重”


	20. 离家的孩子

当罗严克拉姆王朝的支配者在旗舰伯伦希尔号上向海尼森全速前进时，杨非正规舰队正在永远的黑夜中流浪。没有政治上的保护，也没有补给基地，前途看上去似乎一片渺茫。在这非常短的时间内，杨心中有几个计划。其一就是与梅尔卡兹汇合，将指挥系统统一化，把以后的共和军组织编列起来。其二是迎接尤里安从地球归来，得到有关于地球的情报。其三，便是考虑手上人质们的去处。事实上，奥贝斯坦和吉尔菲艾斯正保障着他们的安全。奥贝斯坦不用说，吉尔菲艾斯似乎是铁了心要和他一起走，这着实让杨感到惊讶，在他的印象里吉尔菲艾斯不像是会离家出走的人。  
“为什么要这么做呢？”，实在想不通的杨问道。  
吉尔菲艾斯正在厨房里准备早餐，他小心地拿起盛满蜂蜜的玻璃罐子，向煮好的红茶中倒入些许，华夫饼和燕麦片摆在他手边。将红茶递给杨以后，吉尔菲艾斯举起自己的那一杯慢慢地抿了一口，接着把它放到一边，拿起盛满咖啡的马克杯，慢条斯理地加了一颗方糖。与吉尔菲艾斯丰盛的餐点不同，高等事物官巴尔.冯.奥贝斯坦的三餐寒酸不少，只有硬得好像可以敲坏玻璃的面包和一瓶黄桃罐头。担任补给和会计管理职务的卡介伦以物资有限，没必要浪费为由只为奥贝斯坦提供最低限度的食粮，周围的人也并没有反驳他的论点。  
“还记得银河帝国正统政府吗？”，吉尔菲艾斯突然开口。  
“当然记得，前议长优布.特留尼西特拿流亡的皇帝大做文章，在亲爱的市民们面前表演了一场完美的舞剧”  
吉尔菲艾斯停下搅拌咖啡的动作，低头看着水中的倒影，慢慢地说道：“幼帝绑架案好像是在皇帝陛下默许下才成功的”  
“啊？.....嗯”  
“大家愿意追随凯撒莱因哈特的原因是他所追求的霸权意义在于当时的银河帝国，高登巴姆王朝所没有的公正。我曾和莱因哈特大人一起发誓，要把宇宙拿到手中。我的存在意义，是为了辅佐莱因哈特大人。过去是，现在是，将来也是”，吉尔菲艾斯紧紧握住自己的手，指甲在手心中划出深深地印记，“那位大人就像一只放脚狂奔的雄狮，一路向前。无论身边的景色如何变化，他都不会停下征服的步伐”  
杨感觉到好友的表情突然显得透明了许多，他凭本能感觉到红发青年与自己之间，似乎存在一层看得见却戳不破的薄膜，好像他们生活在两个世界。  
没有察觉到杨精神上的变化，吉尔菲艾斯手握马克杯，自顾自地说下去：“威斯达朗特事件发生时，我很难过。新的体制必须要以被解放的民众为主体，这样国家的基础才能稳固”，红发的青年，脸色沉痛，声音中带有些许的愤怒和哀求。  
杨没有回答，因为他知道吉尔菲艾斯不需要他的回应。  
“尽管我们的立场不同，但是绝对不能让无辜的民众成为牺牲品，无论是己方还是敌方”，吉尔菲艾斯轻轻地叹了一口气，转移话题，他似乎想把心拉回到现实世界来，“诸神黄昏，我曾以为那是历史演变的必然结果，但是”  
杨上前拍了拍吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀。  
“谢谢你收留我”，吉尔菲艾斯靠在料理台冰凉的大理石流理台上，修长的双腿叠在一起。他身上只穿了一件普通的白衬衫，袖子被挽至臂弯。  
杨感到手中的震动，亚典波罗发来一则短讯。“亚典波罗叫我们去会议室，一起？”  
“嗯”  
即使杨文理任司令官，吉尔菲艾斯任副司令，梅尔卡兹提督辅佐，先寇布、卡介伦和亚典波罗充当幕僚随侍在侧，他们和国家的正统性依旧无缘。这六名将官可以组织、指挥的军队甚至可以高达五百万人以上的规模。然而现在的他们总共只有舰艇六百多艘，兵员一万六千名。当和梅尔卡兹一行人在被废置的塔扬汗基地再会，喜悦的心情被冲淡之后，非正规部队的干部们就得思考今后的出路了。  
“杨前辈，吉尔菲艾斯前辈，请你们看这个”，亚典波罗递给杨和吉尔菲艾斯两张表格，上面写有军队再编制的计划书。  
“人员数量太少，所以我提议取消师团这一级，直接组成四个联队，每个联队约为四千人，舰艇一百五十艘，并且取消原本的指挥官预备队。还有，这次带出来的士兵里医疗人员和飞行员的数量很少。原本每一艘舰艇应该配有两个班的医疗兵，现在除了杨前辈所在的旗舰，其余只能配置一个班，有些甚至要两艘共用一个。至于飞行员，暂时还没有拟定训练计划，因为波布兰和尤里安还在地球，我想把训练事宜交给他们二人”，亚典波罗那原本纠结在一起的铁灰色头发现在被他梳理得一丝不苟，他的样子根本不像是个堂堂的提督，倒像是一个行动派的革命家。杨原本对这个军官学校晚辈的战术指挥能力就有很高的评价，然而一旦卸下了军队的枷锁，亚典波罗却又表现出令人大感意外的行动力及组织力，几天不到便制定出完整详细的计划。其中涵盖了军队再编制作业，战术拟定和兵员训练等诸多内容。杨因为无所事事，所以特别注意到他充沛的精力。  
“亚典波罗，暂时就全交给你啦”，杨的两脚跨在司令官席的桌子上，黑色扁帽挂在他脸上。  
吉尔菲艾斯看完计划书后，也赞同地点头，“我的意见和杨一样。你们先忙，我回去补个觉”  
“吉尔菲艾斯前辈，您可不能被杨前辈给传染了”，亚典波罗摇着头，“痛心疾首”地说道，“本来我们非正规部队在宇宙历流浪，正是前途未卜的时候，只有杨前辈一人可以在这样的情况下埋头睡觉。如果连您都跟着一起放松下来，那我们非正规舰队今后该如何是好。杨前辈虽然有正当防卫的意识，不过好像并没有在考虑未来的样子”  
“真希望杨文理这名演员能够将自己的实力发挥到最高的境界，不过他好像老是没有察觉到自己是名演员似地，害得那些把他赶到舞台上的人们真是辛苦哪”，才踏进会议室不久的先寇布听完亚典波罗的牢骚以后说道。  
“这就好像是老师在为成绩很差的学生苦恼的心情吧，先寇布中将？”  
“其实啊，我曾经想过要当老师，因为我不喜欢被人家出习题”  
“你是喜欢出习题给人家吧？”，卡介伦笑着评论。  
听到三位中将们不遗余力的挖苦，杨忍不住拿下脸上重做遮挡物的贝雷帽出声道：“先寇布中将，释放人质的任务执行得怎么样？”  
“已经成功将奥贝斯坦元帅以毫发无损的状态打包送还帝国，不过他总让我想起小时候在帝国和母亲在街上走的时候，因为觉察到迎面走来一个有着一双由于眼神的小鬼而让我不由得伸舌头惊叹的事情。现在想起来，那个家伙与奥贝斯坦还真有些相似，如果那个时候用石头砸他就好了！”，先寇布抱臂靠着椅子说道。  
“是啊，或许对方有相同的感想呢”，同在会议室的林兹上校回道。  
“为什么？”  
“因为这样在海尼森时他就可以不费吹灰之力抹杀杨前辈”，亚典波罗接过话，“不说这些，杨前辈，我们去把伊谢尔伦夺回来，再把从艾尔法西尔到回廊周边的星域当成解放区吧！”，亚典波罗的提案就像是个不折不扣的学生革命家的主张，或许是他用了解放区这个说法的缘故。  
“你的提案有什么根据吗？”，杨问道。  
“得知杨非正规舰队离开海尼森后，艾尔法西尔星系政府立刻发表了从同盟中独立出来的宣言，我的解放战略是根据这个情报而立案”  
“你的提案确实有战略上的价值，即使占领了伊谢尔伦要塞，也只是让回廊孤立而已。如果能确保艾尔法西尔为桥头堡，和迪亚马特、亚斯提等其他的星域连接起来，使解放回廊成立的话，或许不管今后的状况如何变化，我们都能应对自如。可是，目前时机似乎未到”  
“杨，时机未到是什么意思？”，卡介伦问道。  
“总共有两个我们需要考虑的问题。第一，皇帝莱因哈特这场壮丽的暴风将会登场，也许会有其他星域仿效艾尔法西尔独立，但是我们没有能力保护他们。第二，我认为比起完全的独立，让艾尔法西尔在帝国自由都市的名目下半独立，守住民主共和政治微弱的火种要可行一些，就像当年的费沙自治领，不过要使皇帝莱因哈特认同这个约定就需要付出相应的代价”  
“请让我先与莱因哈特大人谈谈，如果能用谈话解决问题的话，就没有付诸武力的必要”，吉尔菲艾斯低垂着眼睛说道。  
先寇布忍不住咂嘴，发出感慨：“阁下，您真是一位矛盾的人。明明比谁都厌恶战争，却在一次次的会战中赢得胜利，爬到上将的位置；明明比谁都敬爱凯撒，却不会视他的思想为绝对真理，敢于提出谏言；明明乱世里自私一些就能活下去，您偏要用爱和善意来求得人与人之间的理解。在您的面前有许多条路可以走，为什么要选择布满荆棘的那条呢？”  
对于先寇布的问题，吉尔菲艾斯一边用手撩开额间的碎发，一边无所谓地答道：“这样的生活方式让我感到舒适，每个人都有自己喜欢的生活方式”

8月28日，回到海尼森事物官府的奥贝斯坦元帅拨通伯伦希尔号上的热线。  
将连日发生的混乱事件向皇帝陛下做了简短的说明之后，奥贝斯坦用这样一句话总结道，“吉尔菲艾斯殿下有不稳的迹象，臣认为他是故意留在杨威利的流亡集团中”  
“你的话太多了！”，一股烈气化成怒吼从俊美的皇帝嘴里吐出，喝止对方的言论，“在毫无证据地批判其他人之前，奥贝斯坦你可要有承担一切责任的觉悟。如果不是卿未经朕允许便下令逮捕杨威利，事情又何至于此？”  
奥贝斯坦行了一个礼，不过看起来并不是因为内心产生畏缩，他继续说道：“臣并非为自己辩解，不过，却也因此得到了一个完全征服同盟的名分，不是吗？”  
年轻的皇帝长长的睫毛闪着了然的表情，“卿想让朕成为你的牵线木偶吗？”  
“臣的提案采取与否，是陛下的决定”，奥贝斯坦用他那两只义眼凝视着皇帝，慢慢地说道。


	21. 火种

杨的离开让海尼森在巴米利恩会战之后好不容易平和下来的气氛渐渐开始无声地龟裂，市民们的关注点主要集中在首都内部展开的街道战与艾尔法西尔的独立宣言中，不安与流言在海尼森内发了疯似地蔓延开来。为此，最高评议会议长姜.列贝罗紧急召开新闻招待会，详细地向市民们解释罗严塔尔元帅的突然昏迷，梅尔卡兹提督还健在的事实，新任高等事物官奥贝斯坦的猜忌，同盟政府几乎不被重视的抗议以及杨元帅的不得已逃脱。

“三个月前，前议长特留尼西叛逃，我临危受命，组织新一届政府。按评议会和国民的意思，新政府显然应该尽其所能重建同盟濒临奔溃的经济体系，安抚战争所遗留的伤疤以及保护民主共和之精神。签订巴特拉和约时，我们放弃共和体制的矜持，是为了保护亲爱的市民们免受专制铁蹄的践踏。但是，我们的忍让换来的却是处分杨元帅的要求。杨元帅退役前是同盟坚强的后盾，艾尔法西尔大撤离，亚斯提会战，伊谢尔伦回廊会战，军事政变，巴米利恩会战，哪一次不是奇迹的杨带领我们走出困境？为了自己的野心，奥贝斯坦高等事物官残忍地强迫我们出卖国家的功臣。民主主义国家存在的意义是什么？是因为我们坚信没有法律依据绝对不能逮捕任何一位公民。拒绝帝国政府的不当要求之后，他们竟然越过我们，企图强行抹杀杨元帅，再将此等大恶不赦之罪名嫁祸到同盟政府的头上！在此向全体国民表明，我所能奉献的唯有热血、辛劳、眼泪和汗水！我们所面临的将是一场极其严酷的考验，将是旷日持久的斗争和苦难！全体市民们，让我们一起来决定自由行星同盟未来的命运吧，是臣服于人类史上空前凶残的暴政，还是不惧一切恐怖，与漫长的黑夜抗争！一如当年国父亚雷.海尼森一般！”

列贝罗的演讲宛如一颗重磅炸弹，在同盟境内掀起滔天巨浪。随即而来的便是全民公投，正如演讲中所说，姜.列贝罗在最后的关头，把选择权交还给全体市民。当天下午，同盟政府发出公告，允许其他星系的成员自行决定去留，允许他们为了自身安危而选择成为帝国的领土。

路易.荷旺几乎是目瞪口呆地旁观友人的一系列操作，列贝罗在最后关头所表现出的霸气与魄力在即将坍塌的自由行星同盟这栋木质结构的房子里燃起一把熊熊烈火，重新点燃人们心中的希望。自由行星同盟的破灭已经是无可避免的事实，既然终将毁灭，那么与其苟延残喘，不如亲手将其送上火场，以待日后的新生。列贝罗明白，抗争这一品质镌刻在人类基因深处。无论蛰伏多久，渴望自由的光影会再一次重临宇宙，无人能改变人类未来的命运，就算现如今将宇宙紧紧捏在手中的凯撒莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆也不例外。

就在全民公投如火如荼地进行时，一则由费沙境内流传出的忏悔诗，经由同盟新闻媒体们不要命的报道，在市民中流传开来。

我没有说话

起初他抛弃边境星球居民，我不是边境星球居民，我不说话；

接着他冷眼旁观威斯达朗特，我不是威斯达朗特人，我不说话；

此后他强行占领费沙，我不是费沙人，我不说话；

再后来他追杀地球教徒，我是无神论者，我还是不说话；

最后，他朝我而来，再也没有人站起来为我说话了。

加曼.奥德里

忏悔诗的作者，号称知情者的加曼.奥德里在广场中激情控诉凯撒的种种罪行：“罗严克拉姆王朝的莱因哈特与高登巴姆王朝的鲁道夫有区别吗？一向号称爱民如子的皇帝陛下真的由他所说得那么言行合一吗？亚姆立札会战时，面对同盟大军，莱因哈特陛下“战略性”地抛弃了边境星球上的一亿民众，带走他们全部的物资，将他们的生死存亡全权交付给对手。利普休达特战役时，面对贵族联合，莱因哈特陛下毫不关心威斯达朗特星球上的两百万居民。不仅不去阻止布朗胥百克扔下核弹的行为，反而将该事件作为自己的政治工具，在帝国境内大肆宣传。诸神黄昏作战中，面对杨元帅的顽强抵抗，莱因哈特陛下无视费沙自由领民众们的意愿，与博尔德克签下秘密条约，强行将其纳入帝国版图。你能看到多远的过去，就能看到多远的未来。

是的，我们的政府确实有许多不足之处，可以说是偏离国父海尼森当初的建国理念也不为过。但现在展现在我们面前的景象已经将那一切不满冲得烟消云散。过去的一切，连同它的种种罪恶、蠢行和悲剧全都从眼前乍然消失。此刻我用自己的双眼，见证同盟士兵们昂然挺立于自己的国土，英勇地捍卫国父用生命换来的自由行星同盟，和与之相对应的民主共和制度。我看到他们正在守卫自己的家园，我看见成千上万的同盟市民奔走在街头，互相鼓励，一起为即将到来的至暗时代做准备。而我看到这一切正面临凶暴的袭击，正杀气腾腾地扑向他们的是帝国的战争机器同它的那些全副武装、子弹划过深空、皮靴咚咚作响的帝国军官以及它的那些奸诈无比、刚刚帮它征服并奴役自由之土的帮凶爪牙。我还看到那些呆头呆脑、训练有素、既驯服听话又凶残野蛮的帝国士兵像蝗虫一般地向前蠕动。我看见天空中那些屡遭杨提督痛击、余悸未消的帝国舰队们此时正庆幸他们的阴谋成功逼走了唯一可以让他们尝到失败滋味的英雄。

在这些刀光剑影、腥风血雨的场面背后，我看到一小撮恶棍在那里策划、组织，并犯下了这些惨绝人寰的罪刑...

而站在鲜血与阴谋顶端的，正是厚颜无耻的帝国皇帝莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆！”

尽管帝国方面的舆论监控做得很成功，但是同盟这儿却让高等事物官府的情报人员焦头烂额，根本无从下手。就连奥贝斯坦手下嗅觉最为灵敏的猎犬--朗古，也没能找出消息源头。

这样一场从杨文理的出逃，经过列贝罗的发言最后由对皇帝陛下的控诉推上顶峰的事件前后不过一个月的时间，却在同盟最终的历史上留下了令人深刻的一笔，后世的历史学家称之为八月末的宣言。

在这期间，帝国还一直保持沉默，但是，这只不过是等待爆发时机的休眠火山罢了，一旦它开始活动，沸腾的熔岩就会将整个宇宙都吞食殆尽。至于会以什么形式，什么时候开始喷火则超乎人们的想像之外，然而，每一个人的心中已经覆盖起一片浓重的雾霾。

“军务尚书建议朕收押席特列元帅，是要把他当人质，让杨文理不战而降？”

“陛下明鉴”

在会议室里听奥贝斯坦汇报的莱因哈特感到非常的不愉快。自从吉尔菲艾斯被杨文理一党绑架之后，他觉得自己像是陷入了一片黑色的泥沼。脱身的出口就在眼前，但他却没有倾尽全力地抓住那里，反而隐隐有放任自己沉浸其中的趋势。皇帝本身处于十分消极的状态，而他自己也无法完全地分析导致此种心理状态的原因。一周前，杨文理非正规部队发来电文，希望与自己谈一谈。知道伯伦希尔通讯频道的只有吉尔菲艾斯，而莱因哈特不知道与对方谈过以后会发生什么。之所以使他这样犹疑的理由是，他有一种预感，自己与吉尔菲艾斯的关系会朝一个不可预料的方向发展，也许是好的，也许是坏的。

想到奥贝斯坦的话，莱因哈特不禁发出一声冷笑，脸上露出厌恶的表情。

奥贝斯坦冷静地继续说道：“姑且不论杨文理是否会插手，至少流亡集团中有人绝对不会坐视不理”

“卿真正想说的是如果用人质作为筹码，吉尔菲艾斯就会毫无阻力地回到朕的身边吧”

“正是”

莱因哈特陷入短暂的沉默。当气氛沉下来时，这位眉清目秀的年轻人看起来不像是病人或死人，倒像是用水晶雕刻而成的雕像一样显得有些无机质感。不久之后，雕像发出了声音，这使得他恢复了不少生气。

“朕绝不会做这等卑劣之事”

奥贝斯坦用他那两只义眼凝视着皇帝，慢慢地说道：“臣认为政治犯的存在日后不仅能作为陛下谈判的筹码，而且也能成为我方制约杨文理的强力枷锁。席特列元帅可以帮助我们拖延时间，毕竟出兵前也需要一些时间来准备。”

“既然这样，那么卿所说的枷锁又是什么意思呢？”，年轻的皇帝轻轻地拢起覆在他白皙额头上的头发，顿时室内闪烁着金黄色的光芒。这当然是他无意识的动作，然而尽管他本人并不在意，但他那令世间最美好的艺术品都不禁黯然失色的美貌以及华丽的动作都让旁人不得不发出赞叹的声音。不过显然，奥贝斯坦不为所动。

“臣这么说可能会有些失礼，还请陛下见谅”

“无妨”

“以臣之见，虽然急性的再出兵不是万全之策，但是这样一来，也让同盟政府几乎没有时间准备万全的防卫战略，所以双方的条件是相同的。一旦彻底粉碎同盟最后的军事力量，帝国就能毫无阻碍地进入海尼森逮捕那些杨文理曾经的友人、幕僚以及上司们”

“哦？”

“臣所考虑的是第三种情况，即陛下既无法与杨文理达成统一共识，也无法在军事上彻底地战胜对方。正规军与游击部队作战是十分吃亏的，杨文理在暗处而我方在明处。臣同时也担心他会再次夺回伊谢尔伦要塞。届时与其让数百万将士化为白骨，不如把不到一万个的政治犯作为不流血投降的条件反倒来得更有利些”，军务尚书巧妙地避开了可能会被解释为主君才能不足的观点，将谈话的重点放在了控制损害上。他的大胆，或者说是感觉迟钝，不得不让人佩服。

然而皇帝陛下总能从修饰过的言辞中一举抓到重点，“如果不能在正面战场赢过杨文理，朕又为何要大费周章让舰队千里迢迢跑来海尼森”

“恕臣直言，帝国舰队不是陛下您的个人部队。如果事情真的到了那个地步，为了您的骄矜而让官兵们毫无意义地牺牲，那么罗严克拉姆王朝和高登巴姆王朝又有什么不同呢？”

如果说莱因哈特的生活方式、思考方式是军事浪漫主义的结晶的话，那么帝国上层内没有染上这种色彩的高级军官大概只有军务尚书奥贝斯坦一人。同时，也只有奥贝斯坦才能毫无畏惧地把内心所想完整地呈现于凯撒面前。就连米达麦亚和罗严塔尔那样战功累累，从莱因哈特还姓缪杰尔时就跟随其后的部下，在提出建议时也会顾虑到莱因哈特的内心感受而美化或者略去一些不恰当的言辞。

莱因哈特的眉头皱起，却没有发作，似乎有意要控制自己的怒气似的。饶是皇帝陛下，被人当面质问是否为了满足个人的感情而情愿让数百万人流血，也不禁感到心虚。


	22. 对质

曾在已故的连列坎普元帅麾下，后来为昏迷的罗严塔尔元帅效力，最后并入奥贝斯坦旗下的拉杰尔上校坐在办公室的接待椅中，办公桌后的是自己的好友奈特哈特.缪拉一级上将。  
耐心听完对方控诉的缪拉用他那砂色的眼睛盯着手里的报告，严肃地说道：“依你之见，事物官奥贝斯坦故意找杨文理的茬，结果不仅导致同盟内的激进分子叛乱，也导致吉尔菲艾斯殿下与他自己被俘？”  
“我并非有意中伤军务尚书，但是以奥贝斯坦元帅那样的做法，根本就是在平地上兴风作浪，自作自受”  
“你能够在正式场合作证吗？”  
“可以，不管是军事会议还是在审判会上”  
缪拉见拉杰尔如此断言，点了点头。  
很快，他便把这一则重要的消息分享给同行的鲁兹和毕典菲尔特。听到这个消息的毕典菲尔特对缪拉问道：“军务尚书到底在想什么？我实在搞不懂，你懂吗？”  
“不，我不懂”  
“自罗严克拉姆王朝创立以来，我们都是因为崇拜皇帝陛下无与伦比的个人魅力才聚集在一起，而军务尚书的所作所为除了让帝国徒增卑鄙的恶名以外，没有任何作用”  
缪拉点点头，砂色的瞳孔中漂浮着深思的表情。  
两个小时以后，三位提督一起站在军务尚书的办公室里。  
“我们有事请教”  
毕典菲尔特大声地道出来意，奥贝斯坦因为正在处理文件，已经让他们等了四十分钟有余。  
“说吧，毕典菲尔特提督。不过，请你简短的、理论性地提问题”  
等了漫长的一段时间之后竟然得到这样的答案，毕典菲尔特不禁勃然大怒，但是他用尽全身的力气控制住了自己，咬牙切齿地挤出声音。“那么，我就单刀直入地问了。根据我军内外部所流传的谣言，以及同盟议长公开演说的作证，军务尚书曾下令秘密逮捕已经退役的杨文理元帅，是要把他无声无息地抹杀，结果被对方反将一军，还连累吉尔菲艾斯提督被俘。我说的没错吧？”  
毕典菲尔特噼里啪啦说了一大堆，而奥贝斯坦却没什么反应。他依旧埋头于眼前的公务，连头都懒得抬，手下的钢笔在一份文件的最下方签上名字。当奥贝斯坦把手伸到一份厚厚的军需品申请报告上时，毕典菲尔特终于忍不住了。他睁大眼睛，瞪视奥贝斯坦，“现在，请你回答我的问题”  
奥贝斯坦依旧没有理他。  
就在毕典菲尔特即将暴起的时候，鲁兹上前挡在毕典菲尔特和奥贝斯坦的办公桌之间。他的脸色和毕典菲尔特完全不同，脸紧绷成一条直线，显然心情不怎么好，保持沉默的缪拉也已情绪恶劣的表情凝视奥贝斯坦。正当鲁兹要开口说些什么的时候，军务尚书抢在他前头说话了。  
“既然毕典菲尔特提督不赞成我的做法，那么还请告诉我你心里的提案”  
“杨元帅是同盟的名将，我们堂堂帝国居然连一个退役在家的同盟提督都包容不了。况且即便他真的有异心，我不相信战力远超同盟的我军需要用这种卑劣的手段”  
“你这样的言论只是基于战术的狭隘之词，于帝国征服全宇宙的战略来说毫无意义”，奥贝斯坦冷静地回道：“这种时候，军事浪漫主义者的血腥梦想是无益的。如果牺牲杨文理一个人就能达到彻底占领自由行星同盟的目的，为什么要把帝国士兵派遣到战场上送死。战争的底线是什么，毕典菲尔特提督？”，奥贝斯坦直直地看向橙色头发的提督，自答自问地接道：“战争的底线是控制损害”  
毕典菲尔特可不这么认为。  
“常胜不败的帝国军名誉又怎么样？”  
“名誉？”  
“就像海尼森。光是我的舰队就足以攻下它，更何况还有缪拉和鲁兹。一共有四万艘舰艇，杨文理又有多少舰艇？恐怕连五千艘都不足。就算不用那种方式，我们也有百分之百的自信可以控制海尼森！”  
奥贝斯坦冷漠的语气几乎使毕典菲尔特要爆发了。像冬天寒冷的霜气般的视线从有名的义眼中射向三个提督。  
“没有实绩者的夸大言辞是不能拿来作为战略基础的”  
“没有实绩！”，毕典菲尔特的脸像是反射头发颜色般的鲜红，他无视于僚友的阻止，推开鲁兹，往前迈开一步。“我们可是跟在皇帝陛下身边，来往于战场上，为陛下把每一个强敌都歼灭的军人啊！如果是米达麦亚提督或是罗严塔尔提督这样说我也就算了，你凭什么说我们没什么实绩！？”  
“我很清楚你们的实绩。你们三个人加起来一共让杨文理喝了几次胜利的美酒呢？毕典菲尔特提督，亚姆立札一战中你无视包围网，率领枪骑兵冲入敌军的那一幕真是令人印象深刻。不只是我，就连敌军也”  
奥贝斯坦没有机会把话说完。  
“畜生！”，大声怒吼的毕典菲尔特重重地踏在地板上，扑向军务尚书。在室内的人们只听到好几声叫声，眼前只见人影晃动。一级上将压在元帅身上，揪住他的衣领，这个前所未见的光景在数秒钟内就结束了。缪拉鲁兹两人从背后架住毕典菲尔特强壮的身躯，把他脱离奥贝斯坦的身体。军务尚书以如同机械上的金属般平静态度站起来，用一只手拂去附着在黑色和银色制服上的灰尘。  
“缪拉提督”  
“是...？”  
“毕典菲尔特提督在拘禁期间，黑色枪骑兵的指挥监督工作就交给你负责。可以吗？”  
“是的，军务尚书”，缪拉的声音中含有已经快要濒临临界的激动，“下官是没问题。可是黑色枪骑兵的官兵就不得而知了，因为对他们来说，司令官就只有毕典菲尔特提督一人”  
“这不像是缪拉提督该有的见识啊！黑色枪骑兵是帝国的一支部队，不是毕典菲尔特提督的私人部队”，穷于反驳的缪拉又看着尚在气头上，不停喘息的毕典菲尔特和抓住他手腕的鲁兹。  
“军务尚书似乎很有自信，不过请问你事先是不是已经向皇帝陛下汇报过了呢？皇帝陛下让我们与你一同来到海尼森，不是很明显就是要跟敌人面对面作战吗？”  
“皇帝的这种骄矜会让帝国产生数百万具枯骨”  
当奥贝斯坦闭上嘴巴，室内笼罩在无言的沉默中。一向以豪勇著称的提督们也被军务尚书痛斥皇帝的言语给震慑，一时间竟没人开口反驳，只是一动不动地站在那里。  
“事情结束了。三位请退下”，奥贝斯坦转身走到办公桌旁，毫不留情地下达逐客令。

如果说每个活着的人，内心都一个无法动摇的信念，那么对于齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯而言，那就是守护自己的金发天使，为他献上自己的生命，确保对方能在名为宇宙的天空中翱翔。即便被赋予重来一次的机会，吉尔菲艾斯仍然没有逃离命运的莫比斯环，如同朝圣者一般走上注定艰难的道路。在人生的前二十年，他沉浸于没人知晓的痛苦与孤独中。他曾想从自由行星同盟，经由费沙潜入银河帝国，但就在偷渡船出发的当天晚上，发情期的突然到来将他打了个措手不及。因为omega的数量稀少，他被政府列入福利性的保护计划中，一举一动都记录在册。于是，他只能眼睁睁地看着沙漏被自己打翻在地，任他再怎么拼命抓取也只是徒劳。  
没人能在一切发生之前知晓自己的命运，但吉尔菲艾斯仍旧记得莱因哈特与自己在鲁道夫大帝铜像前的誓言。莱因哈特总是野心勃勃地力争上游，同时也要求好友必须与他同步并进。吉尔菲艾斯答应了他。他单膝跪在金发少年的面前，任由对方的手停留在自己的肩膀上。他是莱因哈特忠实的朋友，无论重来多少次，无论他们处于什么立场，友谊长存。他的灵魂是莱因哈特的所有物，这种感觉使他的生活意义与幸福。而且除了他以外，又有谁能紧紧跟随在莱因哈特那飘忽不定的步履左右呢？  
两人隔着可视电话，在会议室冰冷明亮的光线下，莱因哈特没由来地感到眼部一阵刺痛，他不自然地睁大眼睛，将红发青年的姿态完整的刻在脑海里。吉尔菲艾斯安静地坐在椅子里，已经换上同盟军服的他此时显得异常平静，他意识到莱因哈特正在全神贯注地盯着他，而在皇帝陛下面无表情的脸上，吉尔菲艾斯似乎能够感受到某种生存欲和与之相对的，淡淡的失落。  
“吉尔菲艾斯”，莱因哈特用强装的，心不在焉的轻松语调喊出伴侣的名字，“你还好吗？”  
在所有事物都各就各位的同一时刻，吉尔菲艾斯开口道：“莱因哈特大人，我很好”。红发青年的回答彬彬有礼，一派闲谈的语调，与平日里的温煦完全不同。同盟的黑色贝雷帽被他放在胸前，整个人随意地陷在椅背里，无法令人忽视的，诗意般的悲壮在他的周身展开。二十多年前的那个夜晚，当他跨入莱因哈特的寝室时，金发青年企图用红酒和犒赏的官方言词来掩盖威斯达朗特的事实。而现在，当他回答问题时，对方甚至不敢直视他的眼睛。  
像是为了掩饰心虚一样，莱因哈特拿起桌上的咖啡，慢慢地喝了一口。他的视线透过升起的热气，小心翼翼地落在吉尔菲艾斯身上。他们两个就这样一言不发地坐在各自的椅子中，电子信号转换而成的模拟交流中，彼此无言。沉默了将近十分钟之后，吉尔菲艾斯率先打破室内的寂静。  
他抬手把贝雷帽戴在自己的头上，开口轻轻地说了一句：“皇帝陛下”  
淡淡的红晕爬上莱因哈特的脸颊，吉尔菲艾斯的称呼狠狠地刺痛了他的神经。吉尔菲艾斯没有像以往那样安抚alpha的情绪，他自顾自地继续说下去：“我一直以为，莱因哈特大人所追求的，是高登巴姆王朝所没有的公正，是带领宇宙进入前所未有的新时代，是建立一个不会再有你我之分，宽容和谐的社会。我曾在行星香普斯目睹一对父子，早上出门的时候还友好地相互握手，傍晚就出现在示威者和镇压者这两个不同的阵营里。我曾在亚姆立札会战里，目睹同盟政府把物资发给民众，几天之后又无情地把物资连同民众最后的口粮一起拖回战舰里。我曾在诸神黄昏里，目睹无数战舰主炮齐射，在寂静真空里爆炸的战舰化为宇宙的尘埃。我感到浑身酸痛，仿佛深陷泥潭，所有人都醉醺醺地往嘴里灌酒，眼睛猩红。一开始我以为我会因为受不了而离开，后来我觉得自己不再是过去的自己，好像生命的节奏被一只无形的手给打乱，有什么东西在体内燃烧，似乎全身的力气都从他们该有的地方跑到别处，而心脏也在以别的方式跳动。而我现在就是这样的状态”  
“你想说什么？”，莱因哈特问道。  
“我无法再欺骗自己”，吉尔菲艾斯用平缓、礼貌而果断的语气说道：“除非您自己意识到错误，在此之前，我不会回去”  
莱因哈特秀丽的脸上闪过一抹阴郁，他没有马上反驳吉尔菲艾斯，但那几乎可以具现化的低气压已经清晰地告诉红发青年，莱因哈特此时心情正在向深渊划去。他张开嘴，双唇因为缺水而显出不正常的淡白色，声音有些沙哑，“你明明答应过我，会一直陪在我的身边”  
“是的”，吉尔菲艾斯平静地答道，“我从未想过离开您”  
“那你现在就可以回到朕的身边”  
吉尔菲艾斯看了皇帝陛下一眼，简短而生硬地回道：“不行”  
“为什么？”  
“因为您还没有意识到自己的错误，而您的骄矜总有一天会让宇宙染上鲜血，其中的一大部分都将毫无意义”  
莱因哈特猛地站起身，胸膛因为激动的缘故而上下起伏，极为不悦地盯着红发青年，金色的火焰熊熊燃烧。“朕说过不喜欢说教，现在的你到底想从朕这里得到什么？难道非得做出如此的让步不可吗？难道朕非得按照你的要求做出选择吗？难道每一次都是朕的错误吗？明明才和朕认识三年不到的你，明明什么都不知道，又有什么资格对朕说这些！”  
莱因哈特咆哮起来，刹那间，他意识到自身行为的可耻，他想摆脱这种感觉，但却反而不受控制地更为激昂愤怒。  
当一个人付出了自己这一生所有的忠实信赖以及所有的自我牺牲，最终抱着盲目、绝对、丰沛的信任向另一个人付出了人类之间所能够付出的一切，结果发现另一个人灵魂上的黑暗，他会怎么样呢？  
吉尔菲艾斯几乎是本能地微微转动头部，视线落在会议室的墙壁上。已经将旗舰从瑞达II号转为尤利西斯的杨非正规舰队，此时每个人都在为今后的事情忙碌。  
“首先，吉尔菲艾斯。关于你说的那些事情，我有征询过你的意见吗？”  
熟悉的对话重新在耳畔响起，吉尔菲艾斯几乎是绝望地闭上双眼，手掌缩成一个拳头，指甲陷入皮肉之内。  
“我在问你，我有征询过你的意见吗？”  
“没有，您没有问过我”  
皇帝陛下周身散发出的金色光芒，刺得人睁不开眼睛。  
“你到底是我的什么人？你有什么资格对我说这些话！”  
铁青的脸色，炽热的目光，充满莱因哈特的愤怒，如同一把利剑，再一次贯穿吉尔菲艾斯。可是这一次，吉尔菲艾斯没有像上次那样动摇。他直接了当地对上皇帝陛下冰蓝色的眼眸，蔚蓝色眼睛里浓云翻滚。  
“我相信，即使一个人迷惘而不知前路，混乱而不知出口，世上总有一条正道。您可以征服宇宙，却不能征服人心”  
咖啡杯被重重地搁在会议桌上，破土而出的荆棘划破泥土上娇嫩柔弱的花朵，狂风裹挟暴雨呼啸而过，平原上除了被翻卷而过的泥泞土地，什么都没有幸存。


	23. 矛盾螺旋

在行星海尼森的首都街区一角，一头身穿黑色和银色华服军服的猛兽朝夜空发出他愤怒的咆哮。被软禁在宿舍的毕典菲尔特一级上将把“拘禁”这个阴郁的名词揉成一团扔到下水道里去，他用尽毕生所学和丰沛的肺活量不断地咒骂他极为厌恶的军务尚书。在高墙之外，三个小队的士兵拿着枪巡逻警戒，毕典菲尔特的恶言秽语如果去除掉其中重复和意义不明的部分，也要好几个士兵才能计算出来。  
当然，此时正处于混乱状态中的海尼森市民也通过各种渠道知晓了这件事。在某个旅馆的房间内，一个男人评论着事态。  
“真是奇妙啊！这种事情大概连杨都不会预料到”  
从未把身份为费沙独立商人的自尊心当成宝物捧在手上的波利斯.高尼夫的部下马利涅斯克一边摸着日渐稀疏的头发，一边答道：“不管怎么说，帝国内部看起来也不是铁板一块。自古以来无论某个集团再怎么强大，只要先产生裂缝，进一步扩大就是时间的问题。帝国军内部产生对立对杨元帅来说是一个有利的状况，不是吗？”  
从地球顺利归来的波利斯.高尼夫几日前与杨在伊谢尔伦回廊附近的空域里汇合，把杨提督的养子，波布兰和路易.马逊完好无整地护送到杨非正规舰队以后，杨把他叫到会议室中，拜托他和反帝国派的费沙商人之间交涉，请他们暗地里援助艾尔.法西尔的财政。  
“可是现在艾尔.法西尔政府不管开出什么支票都有退票的可能。由我来说是一件很奇怪的事情，但是你要让费沙人如你所愿来行动就必须开出具有相对魅力的条件”，波利斯.高尼夫虽然嘴上这么说，不过基本上他已经接受了杨的委托。然而这个男人有一个毛病，就是喜欢时不时地投出个变化球让对方接个措手不及。如果不这样做，他的生活会缺少很大一部分乐趣。从某种意义上来说，波利斯.高尼夫和历史上所谓的伊谢尔伦党有着极高的相性，至少在唯恐天下不乱和揶揄讽刺这两块，他与先寇布、亚典波罗和卡介伦等人不相上下。“或者你也可以说这是胁迫的根源。如果帝国支配了整个宇宙，费沙就彻底玩蛋。如果事情发展到如此的地步，就算心不甘情不愿，他们大概也不得不支持你杨文理”  
“这样说怎么样？帝国政府与费沙商人逐利的心态完全是站在对立面的存在。听说皇帝正打算把所有的产业国营化并公平地分配财富以打破生产方式的独占现象。这可不是那些大资本家们期待的未来”  
“如果这是事实那可了不得。不过，这究竟是不是事实呢？”  
“或许会成为事实。皇帝讨厌垄断财富，帝国的大贵族们现在获得了什么报应？”  
“然而话虽如此，贵族的钱最后不还是进了帝国政府的口袋，具现化为战舰和弹药，用以支撑皇帝个人对于战争的狂热喜爱。现在帝国内部的财政也不容乐观，而他们解决财政问题想到的第一个办法，就是依靠侵略和征服，把宇宙另一端的财富掠夺到他们自己那一边。这样的做法，和当年的鲁道夫大帝又有什么区别？”，高尼夫苦笑道：“反正吵架也要有个强大的对手才有意思。不过，我还是有些疑问”。波利斯.高尼夫只把红茶的茶杯拿在手上，并没有送往嘴边。“我想趁这个时候问问你，你真的打算打倒皇帝莱因哈特吗？”，他的脸上带着几乎可以用严格来形容的认真表情问道：“皇帝莱因哈特现在在施政方面没有失误，他的武力与气势又足以席卷同盟，统合宇宙。你能保证打倒他以后，时代会变得更好吗？杨”  
“没有”。事实上，杨一直在思索一个不打倒莱因哈特又能守住民主制度的办法，可是他还没有相处可行的策略。  
“你还真老实。哪，现在姑且不说这个，还有另外一件事情，不管你再怎么努力，衰败过的民主共和制不一定就会健康地再复活。就算把费沙卷进去，也许反而把最后的那点依靠给毁于一旦。或许最后什么都不会剩下，难道这样也好吗？”  
“或许吧”，杨口中含了一口已经冰凉的红茶。“但是总不能因为看不见希望就连种子都不撒吧，这样一来，连草也长不出来。人类历史开始之初的共和国尽管在历史的尘埃中化为灰烬，可它毕竟也是现代民主主义思想的来源，其中最为重要的代议制也是以它为雏形，经由后代哲学家们的改良，才诞生昔日的联邦政府和今日的自由行星同盟。是不是，波利斯”  
波利斯.高尼夫轻轻地砸了咂舌头，“你说的倒也没错”  
“自从旧银河联邦被鲁道夫.冯.高登巴姆篡夺而灭亡之后，到出现亚雷.海尼森为止整整经历过两个世纪。更别提几千年前漫长中世纪的末端，民众用血与泪作为代价，用具具枯骨作为意志与决心，用长达一个世纪的变迁与动荡才得以复活先人的思想。民主共和政治的根一旦被挖起，要再次复活恐怕不是那么简单的事情。反正不管是经过几个时代的东西，最好能多多少少减轻下一世代的负担”  
“照你这么做，不就夺走了下一代的乐趣吗？无论哪个时代，只要有压迫，就一定有反抗。如果只有经历过挣扎与呐喊才能珍惜来之不易的和平与民主制政府，那我们为什么要为屡次犯下同样错误的人类铺平道路呢？你有没有想过，毁灭与抗争就是人类的本质。正所谓父亲与儿子，君主与臣下，政府与民众。相互依靠的同时，下位者总会产生叛逆的心理，而反叛的意图就是独立自主的根源”，波利斯.高尼夫从座位里直起身，“杨，总是沉浸在优柔寡断的民主共和美梦里，至少在如今的时代，是活不长的”  
“但我们也不会因为吃了东西还是会饿肚子就不吃饭了吧？”  
“这个比喻真是无聊”，高尼夫缩回位子里，脸上带有还未尽兴的表情。不过此时此刻，他已经没有心情再和杨探讨下去。

如果黑色枪骑兵暴动，和军务尚书的直属部队产生冲突的话，结局很容易就可以想象。虽然原本的任务不是陆战，但以毕典菲尔特旗下士兵们的勇猛和强悍来看，军务尚书的直属部队根本不可能敌得过，毕竟宪兵队从来没在真正的战场上奋勇杀敌，他们的职责主要为逮捕政治犯，为皇帝陛下铲除任何针对他的人或者组织。然而这么一来，毕典菲尔特和他的幕僚们就会因为妨碍军务尚书的工作而导致无法挽回的局面，大战当前，军部与宪兵队的对立是缪拉和鲁兹绝对不愿意看到的。  
黑色枪骑兵舰队的副司令官哈儿巴休泰德上将，参谋长格雷布纳上将要求面见军务尚书，然而都被冷漠地拒之门外。和被软禁的毕典菲尔特会面的要求也遭到同样的命运。  
欧根少校要求缪拉、鲁兹两位一级上将帮忙。缪拉和鲁兹原本就有意要帮忙，但是他们都不知道该采取什么样的具体行动。每次要求面见军务尚书时，官方长官菲儿纳少校总是毕恭毕敬地重复一句话“不能见”。而如果缪拉和鲁兹想从菲儿纳的嘴里问出军务尚书的动向，菲儿纳就只会安静地站在原地，和他们打太极，却从不透露一丝一毫的有用信息。最终的结果，通常都是缪拉和鲁兹被绕晕了头，匆匆地结束不愉快的谈话。  
当提督们费心地在各方周旋时，盘踞在帝国军内部的反感和敌视的火种被加热到极点，最后终于形成了小小的火苗。  
就在莱因哈特抵达海尼森的一个星期之前，奥贝斯坦直接指挥的宪兵队和黑色枪骑兵的士兵起了冲突，这就是后来的丹亭街骚乱事件。  
双方各执一词，据说是黑色枪骑兵的年轻军官们违背军务尚书的禁令，从丹亭街的酒馆出来是被宪兵队发现。宪兵原本可以睁一只眼闭一只眼放过帝国的同僚们，但是之所以让他们强力取缔的理由或许就在于那些军官们身边还跟有女人，而且又在空酒瓶上写了军务尚书的名字放在地上踢。诘问的过程很不愉快，连憋好几天气的军官们用嘲讽来反驳，才不到两分钟的时间就演变成一场械斗。双方从一个分队规模的乱斗演变成一个连队规模总共只花了三十分钟。而这段时间内，造成了超过一百名人员的轻重伤。最后血气方刚的年轻人们不再满足于肉搏，各自掏出配枪，街道上开始筑起街垒。  
这个骚动立刻传到对两个阵营极为敏感的鲁兹和缪拉两位一级上将的耳里，立刻匆忙地筹划对策。  
“真是愚蠢！竟然演变成街头战。这样一来，不仅被帝国军其他的部队嗤笑，也成了海尼森市民和共和主义者的取消对象了”，缪拉听完部下的报告后扶住额头说道。  
“更糟糕的情况还在后面。皇帝陛下马上就要抵达海尼森，这种节骨眼上闹出如此大的冲突，到时候该如何收场？我们又怎么和陛下交代？”，鲁兹考虑问题的深度显然比缪拉要更近一层。  
不过显然在办公室里的两位上将没有多余的时间进行后续的讨论，他们目前的首要任务，是控制事态，避免进一步扩大其恶劣的影响。缪拉自己驾驶地上车赶到奥贝斯坦元帅的办公室，鲁兹则让部下开着装甲地上车跑到丹亭街，然后把装甲车停在十字路口的中央。他的右手边是黑色枪骑兵，左边则是军务尚书的部队，每个人的手上都拿着枪。  
从装甲车上下来的鲁兹，走到黑色枪骑兵和宪兵队冲突的最中央，把为首几人的枪口拨到自己身上，锐利的眼光向左右两方扫射。“如果要开枪的话，就朝我的心脏来，确保能够一击毙命”  
“阁...阁下”，认识鲁兹的连队长官支支吾吾地喊出鲁兹的名号，却被这位脾气向来很好的提督直接拽住枪口。  
“你们在做什么直到吗？”，鲁兹的语调里平静中透出无言的气势。在他身后的装甲地上车炮塔上，好几名士兵端着手提式加农炮，分别对准冲突的两方。被鲁兹惊人的气势给镇住，两个部队激昂的情绪被暂时地压下来。此时此刻，缪拉正要求面见军务尚书。在开出只要十分钟的条件下，他终于站在奥贝斯坦的办公室里，向对方说明事实，同时要求军务尚书协助他一起避免危机。  
“至少也该解除毕典菲尔特提督的软禁吧？黑色枪骑兵挂虑司令官的安危，已经无法平静下来了。希望您能先让他们稳定下来”  
“我是根据敕令和法规来限制他的行动。如果黑色枪骑兵暴动的话，就等于对帝权的叛逆行为。没有必要对这种行为采行妥协或让步”  
“您说得没错，可是军务尚书，如果毕典菲尔特提督和您都不肯让步，届时问题的裁决权就只能留给皇帝陛下。难道我们真的要把此等棘手的难题扔给皇帝陛下吗？作为陛下的臣子，不能在海尼森动乱时为其分忧，现在又要用意外事件来加打搅陛下，恐怕不妥吧”，缪拉的回应让奥贝斯坦身上的冷气出现一丝细细的缝隙，不过很快奥贝斯坦又恢复了平常的状态。  
看到奥贝斯坦稍许软化的态度，缪拉继续说道：“毕典菲尔特提督失礼是事实，下官愿意说服他谢罪。下官能不能有这个机会？”

当莱因哈特知道事情的前因后果时，毕典菲尔特已经向军务尚书低头，“诚恳”地赔礼道歉，这才避免事情闹到无法挽回的地步。至于毕典菲尔特到底是经历了何等内心的挣扎才答应朝他最为厌恶的奥贝斯坦低头，别人就无从得知了。伯伦希尔的指挥室内，莱因哈特对秘书官希尔德说道：“赋予奥贝斯坦权限的是朕，朕有很大的责任，可是我没有想到他连控制局面的能力都没有”  
这是否是莱因哈特误用人事的一个例子呢？希尔德如此想到。仔细想来，莱因哈特不可能不知道奥贝斯坦和毕典菲尔特的个性原本就合不来。像是为国家大事而抑制私人的情感，大概整个帝国里也没几个人能够做到。譬如罗严塔尔提督，尽管他不会在正式场合与奥贝斯坦发生大冲突，但那也仅仅是“表面”上的井水不犯河水而已。  
“可是，朕好像错了。奥贝斯坦不论在任何情况都以公职的责任为优先。而他的表现方式却常遭到他人的憎恶”  
毕竟没人喜欢和一把悬在头上的带毒利剑共事，希尔德在心里默默地评论。  
“要把军务尚书派遣去费沙处理迁都事宜吗？陛下”  
莱因哈特点点头，“同时也要对他加以惩戒。毕竟毕典菲尔特和他旗下的枪骑兵在这一整场事件里遭受了精神上的不公正待遇，朕有责任安抚他们的情绪”  
“那军务尚书呢？”，希尔德忍不住问道。  
“回顾以往，朕似乎常常采用他的进言，因为那个男人主张的论调常常正确得让人没有反驳的余地”  
莱因哈特的说词在希尔德的脑海里形成一个影像。一个只把正确的论调雕刻在永久冻土上的石板，即使知道其正确性，可是就没有人愿意去迫近它。或许在经过几世纪之后，后代的人们会客观地，从某方面来说也就是不负责任地给与一些称赞吧。  
“如果那个男人真的如他所说那样全身心地奉献给王朝的利益，那么为了罗严克拉姆王朝今后的发展，想必他一定会没有怨言地接受处分”，莱因哈特把交叠起来的双腿分离，从指挥席中起身。“玛琳道夫伯爵小姐，能麻烦你把演讲稿递给我吗？”  
“是”  
这一年的九月十五日，银河帝国皇帝莱因哈特.冯.罗严克拉姆以新军旗为背景，出现在全宇宙的超光速通讯画面上。  
“告同盟市民！重新考虑你们的政府是不是值得支持的时机到来了”  
这段开场白开始演说是皇帝莱因哈特，着实让同盟政府政府以及市民们为之一惊。  
“我承认自己的不够英明及帝国政府的没有见识。这些事情都必须受到指责，对於人才的失落、世界的平稳局势遭破坏，本人深感遗憾。但是，同时”  
在所有收看直播的视线中，金发的霸主看来就像一尊复仇之神的黄金雕像。冰蓝色的眼睛绽放炽烈的火光，炙烧人们的视网膜。  
“但是，同时，我也不能轻易放过同盟政府的无能及不实际。故奥贝斯坦高级事务官要求逮捕杨元帅殊属不当。同盟政府理应将此事告知于我，以保护对同盟具有最大功劳的杨元帅的正当权利，然而同盟政府竟然为了避免被牵连而选择毫无作为。而且在事情失败之後，竟然还大言不惭地称自己为受害者”  
列贝罗在最高评议会大楼的地下室里收看莱因哈特的演说，办公桌的正中央摆放着一份报告。他用戏谑的眼神欣赏莱因哈特将言辞化为激情，同时拿起盘子里的司康饼咬了一口。  
“为自保，连国家的有功人员都可以眼睁睁地看他走上末路。然后又回过头来出卖我的代理人，把代表帝国和平意愿的吉尔菲艾斯无情地送上杨文理的贼船。共和政体的矜持及存在的意义在哪？这种非正义的行为正说明了这种政体的存续有待商榷。巴拉特和约的精神已经被亵渎了。要修正这条已出轨的轨道就只有靠实力”  
这是背弃和约及再度宣战的警示。所有有人居住的行星都像笼罩在一片栗然的沈默中。皇帝那穿透沈默、稍稍变了语气的声音又传进了人们的耳膜。  
“杨元帅对整个事态来说也不是完全没有责任，但是，他是受害者，他只是为了保护自己的权利。如果杨元帅将吉尔菲艾斯完璧归赵，同时到我这儿来报到，我将对他及其一党予以厚待”  
礼遇杨元帅这句由皇帝口中所说出来的话，在杨的心里投下外人所无法比拟的阴影。表面上他只是调侃地说道：“难道他要给我签约费吗？”  
听到上司的这句话，会议室里的幕僚们忍不住对黑发青年白眼相向。  
“话怎么能这么说，杨”，卡介伦收起报告，“听说帝国那里也在缩减公务人员的薪水，是不是，吉尔菲艾斯？”  
被喊道名字的红发青年点点头，此时的他身穿同盟军服，俨然已成为非正规舰队里的一员。他面不改色地回应：“说起来，这件事还是我在帝国的会议里提出来的”  
“啊！”，杨发出极其不文雅的叫声，“怎么全宇宙都在缩减薪水。我现在的生活已经沦落到必须与人合租才能勉强度日，以后尤里安的生活费都不能保障，更别提给他准备一栋房产用来结婚”  
“噗”，正在喝咖啡的卡介伦因为听到杨的抱怨，一不小心被呛到。“没想到你已经在考虑尤里安今后的事情了，怎么样，要不要考虑夏洛特？和我们家结亲的话”  
“这种事得看他们个人的意愿，亏你还是民主共和制下的父亲”  
听到杨的话，卡介伦双手抱臂，一副我就是这样你能拿我怎么办的样子。  
不再理会卡介伦，杨举起艾尔.法西尔政府发来的电文，雪白的纸张正对莱因哈特站在帝国军旗前的修长身姿。  
“既然连帝国都减薪了，我可不能去那里。以前只是喝不惯那儿的水，现在倒好，估计连买水的钱都没了”


	24. 通往未来的光辉之旅

帝国军再度大举进攻。  
这个消息让同盟首都海尼森颤栗不已。  
以年事已高为由要求退役，再三拒绝复役要求的亚历山大.比克古元帅是在皇帝莱因哈特携怒火与复仇，再度宣战的第三天来到宇宙舰队总司令部的。在老元帅退役时担任副官的施恩.史路少校以飞快的，几乎让头上的黑色贝雷帽掉落在地的速度朝司令部的玄关去搀扶敬爱的老将。他把比克古提督带到司令官室去，同盟最高评议会议长姜.列贝罗已经在那里等了将近一个小时。  
比克古笑着朝意图把他送到主坐上的史路少校挥了挥手，把老迈的身体沉进客席的沙发里。邱吾权在比克古离开的时间里担任代理长官，现在他正在忙碌地整备舰队以迎击帝国军，所以并不在办公室里。  
列贝罗起身走到比克古的面前，朝他鞠了一躬。“比克古元帅，原本您已经退役，却还厚颜无耻地把您叫来迎击帝国军”  
比克古拿起桌上的茶杯，温热的茶水顺着喉咙慢慢地流入胃中，他靠在柔软的沙发垫里，整个人和以往一样精神抖擞，“事到如今，我们就不要把时间再浪费在客套话上了吧，议长”  
“阁下，请让我也随您一起出阵！”，听到议长和比克古元帅之间的对话，史路上校顾不得礼仪，插嘴道。热血的青年士官感觉到眼球四周的温度以及湿度急速上升。在对老长官又敬了一个礼之后，他的两瓣嘴唇颤抖着挤出两个字，“阁下！”  
在列贝罗理解的眼神里，比克古把头转向曾经的副官。“你今年几岁？”  
“啊？27岁...”  
“唔，很遗憾。30岁以下的这一次不能同行，这是个成年人才有资格参加的宴会”  
“怎么能这样说呢，阁下”，了解到老提督话里暗藏的意思后，史路少校无言以对。比克古并无意让尚且年轻，拥有大好前程的自己同行。  
这时，比克古突然露出顽童似地笑容。“这样好不好，史路少校？我有重要的任务要交给你”，比克古提督对全身犹如被紧张的无形之锁绑住的史路少校一个字一个字清清楚楚地说明：“你到杨提督那里去，然后告诉他，不要想为司令官复仇，他应该只有他能做的事情”  
“阁下”  
“啊，或许传达这些话会是多余的。我不相信会两次输给比我年轻五十岁的黄口小儿，不过”。身体行动稍微有些不灵活，比克古的外表已明显地显现老态，但他的眼神和声音都还有足以胜过壮年人的活力。他之所以敢这样发出豪语并不是对莱因哈特的不服，而是发自他参军五十余年的信念。史路少校被比克古身上散发出来的气势和精神震撼之余，也明白自己无法与对方再继续争辩下去。  
就在这时，沉默许久的列贝罗插话道：“我可是早早地就过了三十岁的生日，不知道能否有幸与您同行？”  
日后，史路少校在回忆往事的时候，永远忘不了此时议长脸上的决意。完全脱离本职范围的姜.列贝罗眼神里所流露出的，是一种视死如归，与民主主义同生共死的信念。  
比克古把手上的茶杯放回茶几上，没有像否定史路少校一样直接拒绝列贝罗。一分钟后，老提督开口道：“议长，你知道和我同行意味着什么吗？”  
“当然”，列贝罗淡淡地答道。仿佛已经看到最后结局的他，整个人反而陷入轻松的情绪中，“从大学开始，我都从未改变过自己的想法。那就是一切有权力的人最终都会走上滥用权力的不归路。尽管皇帝莱因哈特现在看起来并没有做过许多大恶不赦的事情，而我们的共和政府似乎深陷泥潭，但是独裁政治权势者的专制，对于民众的危险性，比不上民主政治民众的冷漠。宽和的政体不是建立在偶然性的突发奇想上，而是通过各派力量相互制衡，并经过审慎思考才建立起来的。而专制政体却恰恰相反，它建立在偶然性之上，这个偶然性就是专制君主的不可捉摸，千变万化的意志和永不满足的欲求”  
列贝罗一口气说完心中所想，门口处传来一声口哨。司令官室的门从外面被人推开，“第二代面包店老板”现身于三人面前。或许是他已经接到报告，他丝毫没有惊讶的表情，带着温和的表情朝老元帅和议长敬了礼。  
“欢迎回来，阁下”  
“您好像说不带三十岁以下的人吧？我已经三十八岁，我想我应该有资格同行”，邱吾权说出来的话和列贝罗的如出一辙。  
闭上本来要张开的嘴巴，比克古元帅摇摇他满头白发，因为他知道这和史路少校的情形不一样，他多说无益。“你们一个个的，全都上赶着和我这副老骨头一起去前线，真是令人伤脑筋。虽然杨提督很需要人才”  
“前辈太多的话，年轻人很难处理事情的。杨提督只要卡介伦一个人就够了”  
“是啊”，列贝罗跟在邱吾权之后开口道：“就是在这种情况下，才需要我们这些年长者挡在前面，下一代人才有机会在黎明来临之前不至于被沉云吞没”。列贝罗举起手里的茶杯，朝司令官室外的太阳致意。“史路少校，能拜托你一件事情吗？”  
“您请说”  
“请你转告杨元帅，我姜.列贝罗决意与自由行星同盟共存亡，我知道这样做会让他很为难，但还请他尽力守护住最后的火种”  
史路少校微微地低下头，接下议长交代给他的任务。  
“啊，对了！”，比克古像是想起来什么似地叫住史路少校，“我家地下室里有一个黄色的木箱，里面还剩两瓶上好的白兰地。你带一瓶去给杨提督做礼物”  
身兼三道使命的史路少校在长官们终于说完之后，朝他们深深地鞠了一个躬，而后拉开司令官室的大门，走了出去。  
“在这风雨飘摇、国家多故的时候，我们惊魂初定，喘息未复，又要用我们断续的语音，宣告在辽远的海外行将开始新的争战”，凝视少校离去的背影，列贝罗缓缓地说道。  
“议长，用某一位君主来类比我们如今的处境可不怎么恰当啊”，邱吾权忍不住说道。  
列贝罗微微一笑，“也对。况且我们三个的年纪加起来，大概有七个皇帝莱因哈特那么多，战况对他才是不利”

回到自己办公室的邱吾权在玄关处被告知有客人来访时，中途前往自己的办公室停留了一下，随即打开指定接待室的大门。三个来访的客人分别是费雪、莱姆中将以及派特里契夫少将。  
“让你们千里迢迢跑来真是辛苦了，请坐”，在劝坐的同时，邱吾权自己也坐下来。  
“特地把我们从任职地叫来有什么事吗？总参谋长”，严谨的表情发出严谨的声音，其他两个人似乎把话语权交给莱姆中将似地保持沉默，一言不发。  
邱吾权简短地把事情的前后经过向三位说明，紧接着把一份文件递给他们。  
“所以这里有一件非常重要的事情。我希望你们找到杨提督，把这个文件交给他”  
“那是？”  
“是让渡契约书”  
三个人闻言都露出怀疑的表情，低头看了看那份文件。当他们抬起头来的时候，惊愕及不可思议的表情更加浓厚。  
邱吾权吃力似地交叠腿坐下来。“正如你们在文件上看到的，我把我们宇宙舰队中的5560艘战舰让渡给杨文理。我希望你们把文件以及所有的商品一并带走，至于法令上的手续已经征得议长的同意并且办好了，所以你们不用担心”  
莱姆轻咳一声，“可是有必要做出这样的文件出来吗？下官觉得光是在形式上就已经太过了”  
“你还不懂吗？”，邱吾权天真地看向眼前的三人。  
派特里契夫歪着头，费雪露出犹豫的表情，莱姆则一脸坚定。  
“那当然是一个玩笑”，邱吾权一边小心地整理自己头上贝雷帽的角度，一边如此说道。  
莱姆调整了自己的姿势使坐姿看起来更庄重。“如果是玩笑，那也罢。但如果必须整合战力对抗军国军时，光靠这些战舰以及物资就能对付帝国军的侵略吗？”  
“再怎么整合也无法在正面战场上对抗”  
太过简单明了的对话让莱姆说不出话。费雪仍旧保持沉默，派特里契夫开口道：“话是这么说没错，但总不会连仗都不打就把首都拱手让给他人吧？恕我直言，如果把杨提督叫回来，和同盟剩余的舰队汇合的话”  
邱吾权的脸上浮现出夕阳般的光辉，他没有开口反驳派特里契夫，但是被这样的视线注视，派特里契夫的声音逐渐地低下去。在他的心里，某一扇紧紧盖住地盒子里，已经告诉了他答案。  
“没错，的确不能不战而降。所以比克古长官阁下，列贝罗议长还有我打算拼了命也要搏他一搏”  
“可是，那不就等于是自杀吗？干脆三位都跟下官们一起走吧！”  
相同的对话，也发生在议长办公室里。路易.荷旺端正地坐在沙发中，因为列贝罗的发言而说出和派特里契夫一模一样的话。  
“你一介文官跑到战场上又有什么用？尽管同盟即将在形式上完全毁灭，但只要政府还在，同盟的精神就还在”  
列贝罗站在窗边，“还记得我们一起读书时，提理尤斯教授第一堂课说的话吗？”  
“在变化无常的人生中，我们要特别避免那种为了将来而牺牲现在的过于谨慎的畏首畏尾的做法，这种做法往往是为了将来根本得不到的东西而牺牲现在能够得到的东西”，路易.荷旺答道。  
列贝罗从书桌里拿出自己的笔记本，递给路易.荷旺。接过好友递来的笔记本，路易.荷旺没再试图劝说对方，室内安静得仿佛可以听到指针转动。  
看到友人肃穆的脸，列贝罗用手拍拍路易.荷旺的肩膀。  
“能告诉我理由吗？”，路易.荷旺问道，语调低沉。  
“如果我在此时此刻逃跑，那么在人生的后二十年里，我的理念和信仰会活在被放逐的废土中”，列贝罗动作优雅地拿起办公桌上摆放的铜制海尼森雕像，“见证它最后的时刻，是我的使命”

“我打算这么做”，费雪终于打破了沉默说道，用他那银色的眼睛注视总参谋长。邱吾权又交叠起他的腿，“那么你是愿意去了，费雪提督？”  
“下官愿意接受任务，阁下。莱姆中将，现在已经没有拐弯抹角的时间。我们应该采取最不浪费时间的最好办法”  
莱姆中将失望地抬头看着天花板，或许是他已经默认费雪的看法是正确的。于是他便行了一个礼，接受了命令。


	25. 革命地

宇宙历799年10月9日，杨非正式舰队在艾尔.法西尔露脸了。  
艾尔.法西尔自治政府的主席法兰却克斯.罗姆斯基是一个40岁左右的男性，原职业为医生。罗姆斯基在十一年前，也就是当初艾尔.法西尔大逃亡中，是杨文理中尉的民间协助者之一，但是杨早把他的名字、容貌都忘得一干二净。医生出身的革命家满脸笑容地握紧杨的手，四周围满长枪短炮。果然，第二天的电子报纸就如杨所料想的一样全是关于他的特写标题。  
“杨文理回来了！艾尔法西尔的奇迹再度显现！”  
“就是这样，就因为会这样才令人感到厌烦”  
看到路易.马逊被街头热情民众塞入怀里的报纸，杨在会议室里抱着头无奈地说道。事情演变到如此，他已经不得不扮演因他的行动以及攻击而被确立的虚假形象，从民主国家的英雄到民主革命的英雄。而他不败的智将名声，想必也因此而更加被渲染开来。  
“这也不见得是一件坏事”，与杨同住一间宿舍的吉尔菲艾斯给他端去一杯红茶，“民主制下的领导者们向来与新闻界有着密不可分的合作。在理想的状态下，新闻界的作用是为民众传递上层部门的意见和看法，让民众更容易理解政府未来的施政方针。而如今帝国大军压境，罗姆斯基与新闻界合作良好，鼓舞士气，无论从民主共和制的理念来看，或者是从革命的情报战略来看都是很自然的事情”  
杨接过好友递来的红茶，低头让清香飘入鼻中。在深色液体的反射下，只能略微看见黑发青年不怎么开心的表情。“诶”，他叹了一口气，把茶杯放在桌上，重新窝回沙发里。  
吉尔菲艾斯从上衣的口袋里拿出一只银色的不锈钢小酒瓶，拧开盖子，把里面的白兰地倒进被杨放到一边的茶杯里。“你和罗姆斯基握手的照片已经传遍整个艾尔.法西尔，事已至此，杨，再怎么不情愿也只能对摄像机露出笑脸”  
红发青年的举动成功地把杨的注意给吸引过去，他重新把白色的马克杯移到面前，浓郁的茶香伴随白兰地略微辛辣的味道混合在蒸腾的热气里，扑面而来。被熟悉的味道抚摸下巴，杨舒服地半眯起眼睛，抬起杯子让润滑的液体滚入喉咙里。“算了，看在吉尔菲艾斯给我泡的红茶的份上，下午的欢迎典礼我就勉为其难地打起精神参加吧”  
红发青年把一份简报赛到杨的手里，“革命尚未成功，杨同志，请继续努力”  
“这听起来更像是亚典波罗会说的话”，杨一边把贝雷帽戴在头上，一边说道。  
吉尔菲艾斯带上办公用的黑边眼镜，从个人终端里调出物资储备单，头也不抬地回应道：“最近因为训练飞行员的事宜，和亚典波罗他们呆在一起的时间很长，多多少少被影响到了”  
下午，在盛大的欢迎典礼中，杨只短短地打了两秒钟的招呼。  
“我是杨文理，请各位多多指教”  
期待杨会有一番感动人心的热烈谈话的一万名参加似乎都感到很失望，但这种事情只要杨将来有任何一点实绩表现都可以补偿过来的。罗姆斯基低声地对落座的杨说道：“杨提督，我觉得我们必须为新的政府取一个新的名称才行”  
“啊，那是理所当然的事”  
“所以我想在明天正式发表出来。您觉得自由同盟正统政府这个名称如何？”  
“...”  
杨在精神上动摇了三秒，他心想这是个笑话，但是，他更明白对方却是认真的。罗姆斯基微微不安地看向没有立即回话的杨。  
“您觉得不好吗？”  
“话不是这样说的，不过，不用拘泥于国家的正统性吧？我个人的想法是应该强调这个国家是从零出发...”，杨极有保留地如此主张。  
“没错，第一，正统政府这个名称的缘由不好。最近不是有所谓的银河帝国正统政府这个前例吗？”。达斯提.亚典波罗察觉到杨的心境而伸出援手，他的说法似乎和罗姆斯基的心里波长起了共鸣。罗姆斯基点头赞同地说道，这的确不怎么吉利，再想其他的名称吧。言下之意似乎有些遗憾。  
“请不要这么失望，杨提督。因为将来一定会出现更高的山峰的”  
“我知道”，杨明白亚典波罗的意思。即使艾尔.法西尔不是他所喜欢的氛围，但是也总好过宇宙里只有一种制度，他无法袖手旁观它被银河帝国的铁蹄给踏平。  
于是，杨非正规部队最终变成了革命预备军。  
司令官为杨文理元帅，参谋长为齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯一级上将，执行部长为维利伯尔.由希姆.冯.梅尔卡兹一级上将，后方勤务部长为亚列克斯.卡介伦中将，政府主席罗姆斯基兼任军事委员长。  
确立夺回伊谢尔伦要塞的战略方针之后，参加夺回计划的人事名单很快就被敲定。杨和吉尔菲艾斯、卡介伦、亚典波罗、布鲁姆哈尔特中校、菲列特利加都留在艾尔.法西尔，从后方来统辖自会整体作战。前进部队的总指挥由梅尔卡兹负责，要塞攻略的战斗指挥交给先寇布。除此以外，林兹上校、舒奈德、波布兰、巴格达胥以及尤里安都将参加实战。  
众人在尤利西斯号的餐厅里举办了一场战前动员会。虽然名义上是为即将面临帝国正规军的同盟士兵们鼓气，但实际上这些久经沙场的老兵们一个个都秉承着今朝有酒今日醉的理念，愉快地把酒精灌入嘴里。正如某一位从休伯利安起就跟随杨提督的下士所说，如果这时候都不举杯痛饮的话，等死到临头，就再也喝不到美酒了，更别提与志同道合的朋友们碰杯庆祝。  
“先寇布中将，您知道吗？对上有一个叫卡特萝捷.冯.克罗歇尔的十几岁omega下级军官哦”。亚典波罗虽然在事后辩解他并无意期待先寇布发生家庭争议，但是在动员会上，他仍旧手握整整一杯香槟来到先寇布的面前，用引人深思的话作为开头。  
“是美人吗？”，亡命贵族很直接地问道。  
亚典波罗一脸不解，“为什么要这么问？”  
“如果是美人，那就是我的女儿。如果不是，那就只是同名同姓的陌生人”  
“...是美人”  
听完亚典波罗似乎放弃了的回答，先寇布把卡林从伊谢尔伦攻略战的志愿者名单中剔除了。在尤里安的眼前，先寇布发挥了酒豪的豪气，在醉汉群显得极不协调地端正站立。一边大声呵斥马逊如牛饮似地喝酒法，一边举起一瓶新的香槟酒，扒开盖子喝了起来。  
显然，动员会里的酒豪不止先寇布一人。  
吉尔菲艾斯把手里的空杯随手搁在餐桌上，视线落到站在他二十厘米外的黑发青年时，伸手以一个巧妙的姿势，把杨手里的酒杯拿了过来。  
“吉尔菲艾斯？”，杨摇摇头，似乎想要把多余的酒精给晃出去似地。  
红发青年喝了和杨不相上下的杯数，却仍旧精神很好，完全没有喝醉的迹象。“如果我没算错的话，加上早上的白兰地，你已经喝了整整四瓶”  
正如吉尔菲艾斯所料，杨在听完他的话之后，眼神里一点动摇的迹象都没有。黑发青年走到吉尔菲艾斯跟前，“吉尔菲艾斯，你怎么和尤里安一样，像个老妈子似地爱操心”  
被人直接比喻为爱操心的吉尔菲艾斯听到似曾相识的话语，直接愣在原地，没有立即反驳。  
“杨提督，我可都听见了”，被先寇布等人灌了不少酒，终于得空溜走的尤里安来到杨和吉尔菲艾斯所在的位置，刚走近就听见监护人的抱怨。  
“尤里安，你回来了”，杨有些心虚地应道。  
尤里安架起杨的一只胳膊，吉尔菲艾斯从善如流地上前架住杨的另一只胳膊。  
“杨提督，请去卧室好好睡一觉吧”，尤里安的语调平缓地说道。  
杨半合着眼睛，轻轻地咕哝一声。  
把杨扶到司令官寝室里休息以后，吉尔菲艾斯和尤里安两人站在走廊中。停靠在宇宙港里的尤利西斯号，墙壁自动切换成透明质地的材料，点点星光从窗户外射到两人的脸上。蔚蓝色的眼眸反射出寂静深空中的星辰之光，沙漏中细沙一般轻盈的银质碎屑落入尤里安的眼里。  
“尤里安，你知道为什么这次杨选择呆在艾尔.法西尔，而不是和你们一起出击吗？”，被永夜勾勒出缥缈身形的红发青年转过身，开口问道。  
“杨提督意在培养我的独立作战能力”，尤里安以谨慎但绝不拘谨的表情答道。  
吉尔菲艾斯点点头，抬起手放在尤里安的肩膀上。“那就拜托你，一定要活着回来”  
“...”，与红发青年对视几十秒后，尤里安带有疑惑地喊道：“吉尔菲艾斯提督？”  
“我有一种很不好的预感”，吉尔菲艾斯深吸一口气，“海尼森那里，可能情况并不乐观”


	26. 马尔.亚迪特星域会战

11月16日，帝国军和同盟军终于正面发生了冲突。  
安静地坐在舰桥的一侧，没有参与战术制定与讨论的姜.列贝罗看到索敌屏幕上数万艘帝国军战舰，在己方面前摆出凸形阵。他们厚重的阵型连列贝罗这样的门外汉都知道光靠同盟的舰队数量，根本无法突破阵型。  
“开始了”，列贝罗喃喃自语道。  
坐在他身旁的通讯员头戴消音耳机，正忙着把比克古提督的命令发到各个分舰队指挥官手上。  
开始炮击是在10时30分的时候。  
“射击！”  
“发射！”  
双方指令的时间几乎没有秒差。  
数万道光柱贯穿无尽的黑暗，能源的白牙咬噬舰艇，光芒炸裂，把双方的战斗荧幕化成绚烂花团。而每一道炸裂的火光都等于数百条的生命。  
第一阵交战结束之后，同盟军的舰列一边继续秩序井然地炮击，一边开始快速地后退。帝国军的前锋格利鲁帕尔兹和克纳普斯坦猛烈地向前推进，和企图退至狭窄回廊内的同盟军后卫展开激战，给予同盟军相当大的损伤。10时50分，克纳普斯坦成功地进入回廊。  
“上当了”，邱吾权从索敌荧幕上看到克纳普斯坦的行军路线，缓缓地说道。  
比克古的手摩挲下巴，早在开战的时候，他就打算以回廊为掩体，将同盟军数量不多的舰队排在其中，毕竟在狭小的宇宙空域里，即使帝国军的数量占有绝对优势也无法立刻占据上风。  
11时20分，帝国军的左侧被一股恒星风暴袭击而造成混乱，舰列失去原有的秩序。米达麦亚大声叱责手忙脚乱的部下们，让他们再构成阵型。然而突入回廊内的克纳普斯坦军的密集阵型却受到同盟军的炮火猛烈攻击而无法回避，舰列挤在狭窄的宙域内，引起一连串的爆炸火光。  
“搞什么鬼！这样只会消耗战力而已。立刻后退，把敌人引出来！”  
莱因哈特的斥责虽然没有办法达到那么遥远的地方，但是克纳普斯坦已经注意到把庞大的兵力聚集在狭窄的回廊内之危险性而开始后退。  
“叫住马哈切克，我们的战术基于回廊展开，贸然出去的话，可讨不到好处”，比克古下令道。  
像是和司令官心有灵犀似地，马哈切克在比克古说到一半的时候，就已经将舰队的速度减慢。  
“看来同盟军中级将官中，还有可取之才”，邱吾权看到马哈切克的举动，评论道。  
格利鲁帕尔兹一从回廊脱身就立刻让阵型散开，准备应付地方的追击，然而同盟军并没有追上来，所以他忍住损失将近三成兵力的遗恨，重新整编残存的兵力，再次于回廊出口布阵。这是12时10分的事情。  
“以你的兵力，把那只病老虎从巢里赶出来”，通过索敌荧幕统筹全局的莱因哈特朝法伦海特下令。  
历经百战的法伦海特自然不需要更具体的战术指令。他那水色的眼中闪着光芒对麾下的舰队下令出击，以最快的速度突破危险的宙域，绕到回廊的背后。  
比克古自然注意到帝国军的举动，他用手托在下巴上，“果然舰队的数量少，就会有这样的事情”  
“包围网”，邱吾权把手放在操作台上，“要是敌我两军数量相当，就不会是如今的光景了”  
“帝国军绝不会只让一只舰队孤零零地绕到我军后方，第二波佯攻作战应该很快就会跟上”  
”怎么办呢，阁下？”，邱吾权征询地问道。  
比克古用手理了理花白的头发，他回想起第一次参军的时候，正是第二次迪亚马特星域会战。那时候幸运女神的眷顾还没有倒在银河帝国身上，尽管同盟已经出现疲态，但是谁能料到几十年过后的马尔.亚迪特星域会战里，两方差距会如此之大。老提督站在舰桥的制高点上，朝通讯官下令：“通知全军，务必死守回廊的前后两个出口”  
果不其然，13时整，克纳普斯坦取代格利鲁帕尔兹开始侵入回廊，打算掩护背后靠近同盟军的法伦海特。  
15时40分，成功绕到同盟军背后的法伦海特舰队开始炮击。他们对回廊的内部集中炮火，然而同盟军的反击却出人意料之外的激烈。法伦海特虽然曾一度试图强行闯入回廊，但是在16时15分，他开始制止企图攻入回廊入口的部下，同时下令全体后退。法伦海特料想同盟军可能会大举退出回廊，如此一来，帝国军就能利用零距离的射击趁机将同盟军一网打尽。  
“阁下，我们不能再待在回廊里”，邱吾权皱起眉头，在帝国军的前后夹击之下，他们已经损失将近两成的兵力。原本就兵员稀少的他们，要是再和帝国正面消耗的话，恐怕最后整个舰队都得丧生于回廊中。  
比克古看向索敌荧幕，“通知全军，分散成小股兵力朝同盟回廊的出口处靠近”  
到目前为止，一切都如法伦海特所预料，从回廊跳出来的同盟军都倒在他的炮火之下。但是到16时20分，分散潜伏在小行星一带各处的同盟军在这个时候聚成一道巨大的光箭，射向法伦海特舰队的左翼。指挥这个行动的是前年在兰提马利欧会战中骁勇善战的卡尔先提督。在卡尔先不要命地攻击下，法伦海特不得不开始再次后退。  
20时30分，战局陷入更猛烈的状态。同盟军卡尔先舰队模仿法伦海特的战术，以顺时针方向杀到帝国军的后背。迎击卡尔先的是缪拉，他把整个舰队布成凹形阵，毫不犹豫地加以迎击。卡尔先的背后，法伦海特像猛禽一样展开双翼逼近，在法伦海特的后面还有比克古的同盟军本队尾随着，最终形成了双重、三重的追击战。  
如果克纳普斯坦咬住比克古的背后，那么整个状况就尽在帝国军的掌握之中。但是，克纳普斯坦因散布在回廊中的机雷群的时差爆发战法中遭受了损伤，到目前为止，尚未从回廊中脱离。  
确保后方安全区域的比克古果断地调整行军角度，避开前方的法伦海特，直接钻进缪拉的阵地里去，打算一举攻入莱因哈特的大本营。  
“守护皇帝的安全！”  
警觉到危险性的缪拉一边抵挡住卡尔先舰队全军的猛击，一边拨出三成的兵力迎击比克古舰队。比克古的前进速度虽然因为缪拉而略有减速，但是卡尔先舰队的一部分却突破兵力已减少的缪拉舰队，跃进莱因哈特大本营的后方。莱因哈特早已下达防御的指令，集中能源光束的怒涛从极近的距离扫射同盟军，将其一一蒸发。  
21时18分，艾杰纳的庞大兵力在绕了一个大圈以后，出现在比克古的背后。同盟军的舰艇在流星雨一般的炮弹群下接二连三地还原成分子。  
“到此为止了吗？”，全程旁观的列贝罗看到己方舰队就像被巨蛇吞噬一样快速减少，不由自主地握紧双手。即便已经不在意生死，但在即将迎接终点的那一瞬间，列贝罗仍然感受到电流划过内心而产生的刺激感。  
不过，命运女神的审判之刃没有那么早就挥下。  
22时整，恒星风又出现急速的变化。自然和人工的创造物，以及在战场中混合而成的能源乱流在艾杰纳的左前方卷起巨大的旋涡，艾杰纳整齐的舰列因此而崩散。当司令官再度整编舰列时，比克古以强力的圆锥阵掠过缪拉、法伦海特、卡尔先三者的交战阵地，直冲莱因哈特的大本营。  
“这个老人，还真能拼！”  
米达麦亚一边感叹，一边把锋芒指向比克古军的侧面，利用主炮三连射把同盟军的舰列打出大洞，再把自己的舰艇送进去，开始向四方突破。  
与此同时，总算赶到战场的毕典菲尔特把他的锐气指向同盟军，以炮火暴风横扫敌手。光点吞噬光点，黑暗之神的领土不断地在战场上扩展。原本在一对一的战斗时同盟军根本就敌不过黑色枪骑兵，在能源已几近用尽的此时，同盟军更是毫无招架余力地任其破坏。残存的舰队在没有补给的情况下，连撞击回避系统都不得不关闭，切换成应急能源，勉强在宇宙中漂流。  
23时10分，比克古接到卡尔先提督战死的消息。这个时候，同盟军已经损失将近八成的兵力。战局已定，勇敢不落人后的各艘舰艇开始寻找逃生的途径。然而同盟军司令部尚未崩溃，以旗舰为中心的一百艘舰艇仍然执拗地继续抵抗，为自己的同伴辟开一条退路。  
“真是顽固啊！这就是典型的老将精神的代表。”  
从莱因哈特的喃喃自语中体察到其心境的希尔德劝皇帝招降对方。但是，年轻的霸主摇动他那一头金黄色的头发回答道：“没有用的。这样做只会让那个老人笑朕不干脆。因为，为什么身为胜利者的我要去奉承失败者呢？”。皇帝的声音中没有不高兴的样子，但是似乎隐含着受到伤害的少年那无以名状的自矜。  
“对败北者伸出宽恕的手代表胜利者的器量，而不接受这个好意的战败者只是暴露自己狭小的气度而已”，希尔德再次谏言道。  
莱因哈特思考一会儿后微微点头，算是同意了她的看法，但他决定不由自己亲自招降，而由部下代理。  
“通告敌将！”  
帝国宇宙舰队司令官米达麦亚元帅的声音透过通讯传了出去。  
“通告敌将！你们已经完全被我军包围，没有任何退路。再继续抵抗下去也没有什么意义。赶快停止动力，归降我方。皇帝莱因哈特陛下将以宽大的待遇报之于你们的勇战。再次声明，立刻归降！”  
听到米达麦亚中气十足的声音通过扩音线路传入舰桥内，列贝罗紧紧握住的手终于松开。察觉到手掌已经因为长时间的握拳而留下红印，列贝罗自嘲地笑了起来。  
“司令官阁下，要接通帝国的线路吗？”，邱吾权再次询问长官的意见。  
这时，列贝罗已经从客席的座位里走到了指挥席附近。  
“议长，你觉得呢？”，比克古问道。  
比克古把从海尼森出来以后就一直随身携带的海尼森铜像放在操作台上，“虽然我平时看起来是一个务实派，但是当我为之信仰的东西崩塌以后...”，列贝罗理了理衣襟，“说起来，我在开战之前特意把一瓶750年份的威士忌放进寝室的冰箱里，不知道总司令官阁下和总参谋长阁下有没有兴趣和我一起品尝？”  
“请务必给我来一杯”，邱吾权举起手，“人生的最后一杯酒竟然是750年的威士忌，真是奢侈啊”

由于原先也没有期望，所以当监控员报告同盟军那边有反应时，米达麦亚甚至觉得有些意外，不过他还是把通讯回路转接到总旗舰伯伦希尔上去。映现于萤幕上的老提督的脸色因为过度的劳累而显出铅灰色，然而两眼中仍然充满着平静但不失生气的神彩。连对年轻而貌美的征服者敬礼的手也丝毫没有颤抖的现象。  
“莱因哈特陛下，我要对你的才能和器量做极高的评价。如果我有子孙的话，我希望他们之中有你这样的人才。但是他们不会做你的臣下”  
比克古把视线往旁边一转。头上绑着的渗着血丝的绷带不能说是端整，他的参谋长拿着一瓶威士忌，站在一边的列贝罗议长手里拿着三个纸杯。老元帅微笑着把视线转回萤幕上。  
“杨文理，他可以成为你的朋友，但是他不会成为你的臣下。虽然这事不关已，但我几乎可以打包票”  
莱因哈特一言不发地看着纸杯被比克古伸出的手捏着。  
“容我大胆地说一句，民主主义是一种交对等朋友的思想，而不是建立主从的思想”，老元帅做出干杯的动作。  
“我希望交到好朋友，也希望做一个对某人而言堪称为好朋友的人。但我并不想有好的君主或好的臣下。因此，你跟我无法站在同一面旗帜之下。很感谢你的好意，但是这个老迈的躯体已经对你没有什么用处”  
老人把纸杯拿起靠上嘴边。  
“向民主主义干杯！”  
议长与参谋长应和着老元帅。面对破灭和死亡，他们虽然都能淡然处之，但是老人的脸上浮起微微的羞涩。  
火球在萤幕中央炸裂。超过一打以上的光束集中于同一艘舰艇。  
一切结束了。


	27. 回响

“别人会懂得什么呢...”  
旗舰爆炸的绚烂光芒穿过宙域，照射着那半神半人般的美貌，莱因哈特一动不动地坐在伯伦希尔的指挥席中，喃喃自语道。遮音立场完美地掩盖了他悦耳的声音，即使是低声的自言自语，声调中仍旧带有微妙的撼动。在他的人生旅途中，他并不是打一开始就只寻求臣下而已。他最想要的不是整个宇宙，而是能和他共有梦想，在追求梦想上能和他同行之人，半个自己。在最初的二十多年里，他一个人在冰原中向前奔跑。罗严塔尔和米达麦亚二人是最先向他宣誓效忠的臣下，奥贝斯坦用他极端的手段守护在王座一侧，缪拉用铁一般的意志挡在他的身前，毕典菲尔特、克斯拉、鲁兹、艾齐纳哈...  
越来越多的人在莱因哈特面前低下他们骄傲的头颅，可他仍旧感到孤独。  
直到在伊谢尔伦遇见吉尔菲艾斯，他一度认为自己的欲求终于实现，但事实却狠狠地打在脸上。莱因哈特知道，只要他向吉尔菲艾斯低头，对方一定会毫不犹豫地回到自己的身边。甚至不用在正式的场合，只要他和吉尔菲艾斯两个人独处时，把内心的想法直白地朝红发青年袒露，对方一定能够理解自己。  
莱因哈特做不到。  
而现在，他正面临选择。是亲手斩断宇宙中最后的一份羁绊，将自己推入深渊，一个人孤独地走完剩余的漫长人生，还是抓住吉尔菲艾斯的手，一同前行？  
比克古的言辞并不像其坚毅的态度一样给莱因哈特无比的感受。他伸出了宽恕的手，而比克古以正当的权利拒绝了。  
事情就只是这样。  
同日23时45分，银河帝国宇宙舰队司令官米达麦亚元帅把莱因哈特皇帝的命令传达给所有的舰队。命令的大致内容是当舰队通过，离开战场时，所有的将兵都要对敌将起立、致敬。命令是否被切实执行并没有经过确认。莱因哈特似乎暂时忘不了威武不屈、慨然赴死的敌方元帅的模样。他一边和旁边的议长与参谋长干杯，一边在光和热中化为灰烬。

当杨文理流亡集团终于接到比克古元帅战死的消息时，距离他们入驻伊谢尔伦要塞还不到三个小时。  
就在两个小时前，由莱姆、费雪和派特里契夫所率领的舰队在经历了十分之一的长征痛苦后，终于成功与杨汇合。由于这些软硬体的加入，战力和人力方面的资源都有明显的强化。但是另一方面，得知莱姆归来的波布兰等人却也抱起双臂，用旁人无法描述的口吻，谈论着那个唠叨的“老太太”，甚至用口哨吹奏出送葬进行曲的一小节。在场的亚典波罗则做出了相似的评论，令人欢欣的野餐变成研修旅行了。  
秉承侠气与狂醉精神的亚典波罗用手把他那头铅灰色的头发拨至脑后，朝空气做出开枪的举动以后，转头说道：“我觉得如果要对抗帝国军皇帝万岁的欢呼，大概就只有民主主义万岁了，怎么样啊？”  
“现在还不能诉诸于民心。我觉得我们这边也得以司令官的名字来跟他们分胜负，不过到目前为止，我还叫不出五个够华丽的人名啊！”，波布兰答道。  
“吉尔菲艾斯这个名字怎么样，读起来也很有韵律感”，坐在一旁喝咖啡的先寇布突然插嘴道。  
波布兰想都没想就摇头，“我可不想把战争变成八点档的电视剧”  
“八点档电视剧？”  
“是啊，就像我们分舰队司令最喜欢看的黄昏消亡曲一样。诶，人到了三十岁，总是会变得多愁善感”  
面对波布兰的挑衅，亚典波罗立刻回击道：“男人到了二十九岁，年纪就不会再长了，你不知道吗？”  
仍旧光荣地待在二十岁青年阵列中的波布兰露出不解的表情，“抱歉，我从来没听说过这档子事”  
在繁忙军务中进行极其不严肃的对话，可以说是杨非正规舰队的常态之一。虽然没有证据显示杨是在有意识的情况下聚集了这群部下，但结果却不得不让人相信物以类聚，近朱者赤，近墨者黑的说法。打从宇宙历796年以来，勇冠宇宙的杨舰队风气就这样被培育而成。以至于当日后的文化创作者分析副司令官齐格飞.吉尔菲艾斯的性格时，总是倾向于将他塑造成大龄叛逆青年这一形象。  
然而当在接到亚历山大.比克古元帅的死讯时，连他们这种大胆而充满活力的人都不禁在一瞬间跌入沉默的深渊中。  
得知这个消息时，吉尔菲艾斯才结束与史路上校之间的对话。他和同样站在情报部的菲列特利加二人在黑暗与寂静中对视。菲列特利加与平时比起来，仿佛皲裂般的细纹迅速地爬满她的表情。吉尔菲艾斯安慰性地拍了拍菲列特利加的肩膀，在两人之间，红发青年还暂时维持着情绪上的镇定。  
沉默了将近十分钟以后，菲列特利加才意识到得把比克古的死讯告诉杨提督。呼出的空气被宇宙中不存在的巨大重力影响，扯得她胸口发闷。撑住桌子的一角才勉强维持站姿，菲列特利加不断地告诫自己要保持冷静。  
情报部的门被推开，吉尔菲艾斯站在门口，“我去通知杨”  
在听到吉尔菲艾斯离去的脚步声以后，菲列特利加脱离一般滑入椅子里，她感觉到自己的呼吸正以不正常的频率进行。  
吉尔菲艾斯走进办公室，站在一手拿着红茶同时目不转睛地阅读文件的杨面前。他没有试图引起杨的注意，也没有给自己任何缓和的时间。  
“比克古元帅战死了”  
红发青年的手垂于身体两侧，对上杨黑黝黝的眼睛。杨没有给予任何回应，他把文件放回桌上，啜了一口飘着浓郁威士忌酒香的红茶，眨了两下眼睛。  
“比克古元帅”  
“我听到了”，这是杨第一次打断吉尔菲艾斯说话。很快，他就把充满歉意的视线投向吉尔菲艾斯，“对不起...”。杨的语调比之以往要低沉许多，“这则消息的真实性有没有被考证过？”  
吉尔菲艾斯没有说话，只是静静地站在原地。  
杨在死寂中与吉尔菲艾斯对视，当理智告诉自己，吉尔菲艾斯一定已经事先考证过无数次，最终才不得不来通知他以后，黑发青年才把已经因为角度倾斜而漏出茶水的红茶杯放回它原本的位置。无力感与失重带来的晕眩感将杨包围，与过去不同，真切地体会到无可奈何这种情绪背后隐藏的真相让杨陷入无法挣脱的自我厌恶中。  
“除了比克古元帅，同行的邱吾权参谋长还有列贝罗议长也一同战死了”  
“是吗？”，杨的声音从来没有如此虚弱过。  
吉尔菲艾斯担忧地看向黑发青年，想说些什么来安慰他。但当他张开嘴的时候，除了和心情一样苦涩的空气以外，什么话都说不出来。  
“什么不败的魔术师，同盟的智将”，杨把头上的贝雷帽扯下，“就是因为司令官的人格清高，一旦决定的事情便不会再回头，所以我才对他不会回到宇宙舰队这件事深信不疑！可是我竟然连这一点都无法预测到，我真是一个无可救药的低能儿”  
“杨...”  
“什么把未来都交给年轻人，我们年长者只要挡在你们面前就行了，有这样的想法让我很困扰。司令官阁下也好，议长也好，在我离开海尼森的时候就该把他们绑起来，一起带走”  
暗红色的液体从被碰到的红茶杯里流出，浸湿了桌上的文件。滚烫的液体溅在杨的手背上，但他却毫无知觉地，连把手收回的举动都没有。把心里的话一股脑地抛出，杨情绪低落地窝在椅子里。  
“你也觉得我很可笑，是不是？”  
吉尔菲艾斯走到杨的身边，握住杨的手。他一边低头仔细地检查烫伤的地方，一边说道：“正因为比克古提督的性格，所以他一定会拒绝离开海尼森。你无须为比克古提督的战死负责”  
“可是”  
吉尔菲艾斯叹了一口气，拿起紧急医疗箱里的药膏和喷雾。“每一代人都有独属于那个时代的信仰和坚持。议长信仰民主共和，所以他选择与海尼森同生共死。比克古提督则是出于对自由行星同盟无法割舍的责任感，才会率领舰队迎击帝国军”。红发青年捏住药膏冰冷的管体，将白色的乳状物小心翼翼地涂抹在杨的伤口处。用于降温的喷雾被均匀地喷洒，突突的刺痛感在吉尔菲艾斯几乎可以媲美医疗兵的娴熟手法中渐渐消退。把生物胶贴好，吉尔菲艾斯扶正茶杯，接着把已经被泡烂的文件扔进垃圾桶中。  
“我知道你不喜欢别人为了信仰付出宝贵的生命，但被称为革命预备军的我们，又何尝不是在坚持自己的立场？”  
把医疗箱放回原处，吉尔菲艾斯望着墙壁上的一副油画，“也许日后尤里安也会因为相同的原因而‘责备’我们呢”  
杨用手指摩挲生物胶光滑的表面，在好友的劝说中，逐渐恢复冷静。虽然已经没有刚才那般激动，但是要从巨大的打击中恢复过来，实在不是一件容易的事。黑发青年想到巴米利恩会战结束以后，皇帝莱因哈特在会面中向他抛出橄榄枝，但是他以喝不惯帝国的水为由而婉拒。想必比克古提督在面对帝国军时，也抱有相似的想法。明明在从前总是用反对的观点来驳斥献身主义，不过真的到了做出选择的那一刻，他们全部都不约而同地背离嘴上所说的东西。  
“此一时，彼一时吗？”，杨自嘲一般地喃喃自语道。  
即使是像高登巴姆王朝那样有着专制支配之罪恶的体制在灭亡的时候也有人为止徇死，更何况是自国父亚雷.海尼森以来即走在理想及人道之路上的自由行星同盟。杨反复地思索，难道理念与坚持真的得堵上无数人的性命才能得以实现吗？无论如何，他都无法指责比克古元帅的选择。  
在那个老人还活着的时候，杨对他充满敬意。现在也一样，将来更不可能有任何改变。


End file.
